


Safe passage

by Roxy279



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy279/pseuds/Roxy279
Summary: Clarke takes a deal at mount weather instead of lexa





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I know. So annoying. Thanks to my beta friend for helping with the title.

Lexa hid behind the rock looking at the door to mount weather with Lincoln beside her. She watched Clarke lead five of her people in there more then twenty mins ago and she was worried that something may have happened to her. On a personal level her heart clenched at the idea that the blonde may be hurt or dead, on a professional level it would mean that her people would lose this war. That she would lose this war and the coalition would most likely shatter. It was already fragile with Queen Nia breathing down her neck. 

Octavia came and knelt by Lincoln. “This is taking too long?”

Lincoln looked at Lexa. “Heda. What is our next move?”

Lexa looked around, Warriors we’re waiting eagerly for her orders. Even Skaikru looked ready to pounce. The people were ready for a war. “If Clarke is not out in five minutes we will attack.”

Lincoln looked at her worried. “Heda is that wise?”

She nodded. She understood his concerns. She had a lot of respect for Lincoln. He has always stood for what he believed in even if it was against her command. Her people were too thirsty for war and too often has she led battles, battles that were necessary at the time but Lexa has grown tired of the fight. Which is why she created the coalition and for the most part it has worked. The shadow of the mountain men has been looming over her people since praimfiya and now it must stop. “We have no options Lincoln it’s either we fight or we die. They will make the first move and we will have to retaliate. There is no turning back now”

Octavia peeked over the Rock. “Look!” She pointed towards the door to the mountain. 

Clarke was walking out with her people behind her and Emerson walking beside her. Lexa stood and was trying to get a read on Clarke. She felt as though a lot of people didn’t understand the blonde. She has noticed with interactions with her friends that the blonde was very outspoken when it came to decisions regarding her people but when it came to her feelings the blonde always seemed to have an internal battle with herself. Lexa could read Clarke and Clarke could see right though Lexa, which is why right now the way the blondes shoulders slumped and the way she was walking slowly towards her as if she was trying to delay something and the way the blondes eyes glistened that Clarke had done something regretful especially since Emerson couldn’t seem to wipe the smirk off his face. Lexa stood tall though. 

Lincoln came up beside her with Octavia trailing behind. “What is this?” He asked confused at the sight before him.

Emerson held out his hands that were tied and smirked as Clarke used a blade to cut him free. “Clarke has made a deal.”

Lexa hadn’t taken her eyes off Clarke. “What deal?” 

Again Emerson smirked. “Why don’t you tell her Clarke?”

Clarke glared at Emerson. “Shut up.” She she almost growled. Lexa had never heard anger like that come from the blonde. She looked back at Lexa an took a deep breath her face instantly softening towards the brunette and spoke to Lexa softly. “I did what was right for our people.”

“What did you do?”

Clarke looked over her shoulder and spoke to a man named Miller. “Go round up our people, we will be moving into the mountain.”

He nodded and started informing people.

Lexa however stood there still not taking her eyes off the blonde. The betrayal seeping slowing into her bones.

Octavia moved beside the brunette. “What the fuck Clarke!”

“Octavia...”

“Fuck you.” She spat.

Lincoln held her back. “Clarke?” He said softly. “They are not good people.” He tried to reason.

Clarke ignored him and looked at Lexa. “It was the only way. You would have done the same.”

Lexa flinched at that Because Yes perhaps she would have. “What was the deal Clarke?”

“That I take our people in the mountain and we volunteer our blood to help them, they will stop with the acid fog and they will stop with the reapers. They will leave your people be and my people will be happy for now. They are going to let your people go.” 

As Clarke said that people started to come out of the mountain. She knew it was her people. They looked starved and sick. 

Octavia scoffed. “Heda please? I don’t belong in there. Allow me to stay out here?”

“Octavia.” Clarke sighed. “Your brother...”

“Would not be ok with this! He wouldn’t want me in there with those sickos! The only way I’m going in there is if you kill me and drag my cold dead body past those doors!”

Lexa placed her hand on the younger girls shoulder and softly pulled her back. “She is ours.” She snapped at the blonde. 

Clarke flinched at Lexa’s tone. “Lexa?“

“Lincoln sound the horn.”

He looked at her gratefully. “Sha Heda.” He said walking away. 

“Nyko!”

He came running to her voice. “Sha Heda.”

“Go take care of our people from the mountain.”

“Sha Heda.”

She looked at Clarke again. The blonde had tears in her eyes and for the first time since Costias death so did she. She looked away once the horn was sounded and her people started walking away. Clarke took a step towards her but Lexa took a step back. 

“Lexa!” She heard a voice call from the distance, a voice she thought was long gone. The brunette turned towards the voice quickly.

“Echo?” Her childhood best friend smiled at her. She was in old dirty torn clothes, she looked thinner then the last time she had seen her five years ago. She was told her friend was taken from the mountain and Lexa presumed she was dead. 

Echo ran towards her and threw herself in Lexa’s arms. “Lexa.” She said softly.

Lexa wrapped her arms around her friend, she could feel her ribs. She pulled her back. “What did they do to you?”

“Skaikru helped. We have to get them out!”

Lexa looked over her shoulder to Clarke. “We can’t.” 

Clarke looked away guilty.

“What! Why not!”

“Echo.” She sighed. “Their leader made a deal. Skaikru will now live in the mountain.”

“What?” She tuned and frowned at Clarke. “You are Clarke?”

“Yes.”

“Bellamy wouldn’t want this.”

“Bellamy is not in charge. I am.” She looked at Lexa. “Lexa?” She said softly. “I did-“

“May we meet again Clarke.” She said softly.

Clarke gulped. “Lexa?” She said softly. “Please?”

Lexa turned around and followed her people. She helped Echo walk beside her. She didn’t dare look over her shoulder. She felt Lincoln step in front of her, she wanted to ask why but when she felt the wetness Of her face she realised that he was hiding her tears from the people.”

...........................

Clarke grabbed Octavia’s arm before she followed Lexa and her people. She discreetly shoved a radio in her belt. “Tell her to answer.”

Octavia ripped her arm away. “Fuck off.”

Clark grabbed her again. “Remember I am your friend Octavia and whether you believe it or not I’m her Friend too.”

Octavia scoffed. “Some friend you are.” 

Octavia ran to catch up with Lexa and Lincoln. Once she caught up, she watched as echo wiped away Lexa’s tears. Lincoln nodded to her to stand beside her. She realised this was to shield the commander. “Lincoln.” She said softly. “What now?”

He sighed. “I’m not sure hodnes, I just know it won’t be good.”

“For who?” Lincoln looked over his shoulder to Lexa. “Oh.” 

.......................

Lexa was in her tent looking over the maps. Echo had just left, Nyko had to drag her out of the tent to get medical treatment.

Octavia stood at the entry and peeked in. “Heda?” 

“Sha?”

“Can I come in?”

“Sha.” She said not looking up.

“Heda.” She said placing a radio on the table.

She stopped looking over the map and looked at the radio. “What is this?”

“Clarke gave it to me as I left, she asked me to give it to you.”

“Why?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’m not interested in what she has to say.”

“Yeah I couldn’t agree more. The only reason why I decided to give this to you is for old times sakes. She told me she was my friend and she told me she was yours so I thought I’d give you the radio so you could decide Heda.”

Lexa nodded. “Thank you Octavia.” As Octavia was leaving Lexa called her back. “Octavia?”

“Sha Heda.”

“I have a confession to make.” She sighed walking closer to the younger woman. “When you found out about the missiles in Ton dc I tried to have you killed but Clarke stopped me.” Octavia frowned. “I thought you would tell people and I am very thankful that Clarke stopped Ryder. You make an excellent addition to trikru and you are a fine second.”

Octavia nodded. “Thank you for being honest Heda.” She sighed. “I was angry about the missiles but I understand now.”

Lexa smiled gently. “I am glad.”

Octavia nodded and left.

Lexa sat down at the table and sighed.

She turned the radio on. “Lexa?” Lexa rolled her eyes at the familiar husky voice. “I know you’re there please just listen. I need to see you I want to explain. I CAN explain, Raven is going to get me safe passage out of here in two days time I’m going to make my way to your camp. I know you are still there.” She heard the blonde sigh. “I hope you give me safe passage, if not then I guess I will see you in the next life.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and picked up the radio. “I will grant you safe passage.” Was all she said then she turned off the radio.

Indra stood at the entry. “Heda?”

“Sha.”

“It is time.”

“Sha.”  
....................

Lexa sat in her thrown surrounded by members of the coalition. Queen Nia stood in the centre. “Commander Lexa has let us all down! She needs to be removed! She made an alliance with the enemy, we have an army to destroy the mountain! And what does the commander do?” She mock laughed. “She walked away!” She pointed at Lexa. “Coward!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and stood from the throne. “Do you not have faith in the flame Nia?”

“How dare you!”

“How dare you!” She yelled back. She took a deep breath and looked around her people. “The past commanders spoke to me. They wanted me to make an aliance with the sky people.”

“Lies!”

“It is the truth!” She shook her head. “The mountain men have tech that we are not familiar with. Tech that we couldn’t possible understand. Medical equipment far beyond our knowledge which is why they have been able to terrorise us for so long! The sky people understand their tech and they have the same medical knowledge as the mounon, that is why they are able to cure reapers.”

“Regardless they sky people betrayed us! Just as we knew they would!”

“Did they betray us though.” She looked around at the ambassadors. “Klark kom Skaikru freed our people, including your daughter queen Nia of Azgeda.”

Nia gasped. “More lies! My daughter died when the mountain took her! How dare you use my own child-“

“It is true mother.” Echo walked past the ambassadors to stand in front of her mother. 

Nia blinked. She stood there starting at her daughter lost for words. Emotions passed over her face, relief, anger, sadness. 

“What have they done to you.” Nia spoke softly. “This is your doing!” She pointed at Lexa.

“No mother this was the mountain men.” She took a deep breath and looked at the ambassadors. “I princess Echo of ice nation am here to back our Commander. I have been stuck for five years in the mountain. It wasn’t until I meant a man named Bellamy Blake of the sky people that I had hope I would escape. I helped him as he said that our commander had made a treaty with his people to help our escape. If our commander had not made this treaty we would all still be stuck in the cursed mountain. Commander Lexa made the right decision.”

Muttering was heard all around the circle. Lexa sighed. “Enough. Everyone take a break.”

Echo walked from her mother to Lexa. “Lexa?”

“It is quite alright Echo. You catch up with your mother.”

Echo nodded 

She turned to her mother, when everyone was out of sight Nia walked to her quickly and bought her into a bone crushing hug. “My daughter. I never thought I’d see you again.” She said softly.

Echo returned her hug and buried her face in her mother’s shoulder and sobbed. “Me either mother. I thought I was going to be stuck there till they drained me of everything.”

“This is her fault.”

“Mother. It is not.”

“She has had it in for me since that girl was killed.”

“Nomon her name was Costia.”

“I did not do it child. I have told you over and over I have told her over and over and she has made sure Azgeda has suffered because of something I was framed for.”

“Mother-“

Nia Held Echo by the shoulder and looked her in her eyes. She cupped her cheeks. “I have known Lexa since she was a baby. Her mother was my best friend. I may have disagreed with some decisions that she has made as commander as have many people in my position but I swear to you Echo, my child. I swear to you! I had nothing to do with Costias death!”

“Mother-“

“She has shortened our supplies. She has made us suffer! You will be ice nation queen one day. You Will rule. When will you see that Lexa is a threat.”

Echo held her mother’s hand. “She’s not.”

“She had you taken Echo.”

“Mother she didn’t.”

“You were taken two weeks after Costias death! Can you not see the pattern?”

“Mother.” She sighed. “I know her. She wouldn’t do that. I was taken by the mountain men. I will never forget the faces of the people who took me and Lexa was not one of them.”

She hugged her daughter tight. “I am so glad you are here.” She sighed. “Your Brother will be so happy.”

Echo smiled and hugged her mother. “Is he still banished.”

“Yes.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “Mother....”  
....................

Echo found her way to Lexa’s tent later that night. Lexa was hunched over her war map again lost in thought. “She didn’t do it Lexa.”

Lexa looked up and shook her head. “Echo. I can not get into this right now.”

“When then?”

“Not now!”

“We have much to talk about, like what is going on between you and Klark kom Skaikru and Why you have been making it difficult for my people to live!”

“I have not!”

“Lexa.....”

“Do not Lexa me! I have not made it difficult! Your mother has been fighting me at every turn when it comes to the coalition! Even after she killed Costia-“

“She didn’t-“

“I still allowed her in my coalition, I could have killed her! I didn’t! Not even when she accused me of somehow orchestrating your disappearance!-”

“Lexie-“

“My coalition is falling apart Echo and your mother is not making it easy she never has! Why! Why do I let her live!” 

“Because She’s my mother and you love me and well your mother loved mine.”

The brunette scoffed. “I never did understand what mother seen in Nia.”

“Well.” Echo sighed. “I did hear her once brag about her breasts...”

“Echo!” Lexa scolded. 

Echo smiled at Lexa after a minute Lexa smiled back then started laughing. “It was quite the scandle?”

“Yes. Trikru chief having an affair with the ice nation queen.”

Lexa shook her head and smiled, she sat down on the edge of her bed. “She loved her.”

“Yes your mother did.”

“I wasn’t talking about my mother I was talking about your mother. She really loved her. I remember hiding in a tree one day waiting for your arrival. I watched as your mother lead her small selected group into our village. When Nomon walked out of our house nias face changed. It lit up, it was the first time I ever saw true happiness and when she died.” Lexa sighed. “I had never seen such pain. I had never felt such pain radiating off another person.”

Echo sat down next to her. “Is that why you haven’t killed her.”

“Yes.” She looked up at Echo. “That and mother asked me not too.” She rolled her eyes. “So did you I suppose.”

Echo laughed. “Oh yes. I remember that, we were six and she took the last bread roll.” Echo laughed. “And you looked at me dead and the eyes and said. “I will end that woman.”

Lexa smiled. “Yes and you asked me not too. Even when she-“

“Lexa. I know my mother is a lot of things and she has lied in the past but this, she has never ever budged. She has always stuck to the exact same story even now five years later. I’m telling you as your friend, as a warrior and as the next queen of Azgeda. She didn’t do it. I know you don’t believe me but trust me.”

Lexa scoffed. “I can’t trust anyone.”

“Clarke?”

Lexa stood up and walked to the table of maps. “I don’t want to talk about her.”

“I think you need to.”

“Echo. What I need is solutions.”

“Looking over that map isn’t going to give you any.”

“Echo.”

“I can see why you fell for her she’s pretty.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I didn’t-“

“She’s strong. I can tell.”

She sighed. “I can’t-“

“You gave her safe passage here, why?”

“Because She was going to come either way.”

“And you don’t want her to get hurt.”

“Yes.”

“Even after she broke the treaty.”

Lexa turned towards her friend. “She didn’t break the treaty, she didn’t betray our people.” She said sadly. “She betrayed me.”

Echo held the brunettes hand. “I’m sorry Lexa.”

Lexa shrugged. “Your Mother is going to call for a vote of no confidence.”

“She won’t get it, trikru won’t back her.”

“Then she will try to kill me.”

“What! No!” She paced. “No I will talk to her I’ll make her see reason!”

“She’s doing what she thinks is best Echo.”

“No!” Echo said storming out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow heaps of responses from the first chapter. I have to agree with one of the comments, it does seems as though a lot of readers will automatically hate skaikru, Bellamy, Finn ect ect even before the story plays out, I think you have seperate the cannon story line from fanfiction just a bit. I have read stories and written stories where just for example, Bellamy’s isn’t an ass, or Bellamy didn’t kill a whole army full of sleeping people and still people hated him because of the cannon story line. I actually wrote this because someone who was reading my fics suggested it and I thought that would be pretty cool. So thank you for whoever suggested that, I totes forgot the person by the way but so far I am having fun writing this. I don’t think this is going to be a long one like my others though. But we will see where the story takes us. Anyways thanks for the comments and if there is anything that yous wanna See please let me know, I love reading your suggestions!

Clarke held the radio in her hand looking At it hoping she could hear Lexa’s voice again. Across from her sat Raven. “Wow she’s a talker huh?”

Clarke looked up and sighed. Raven still has a sore spot for Lexa. It was hard trying to get her to agree to let her out for a couple of hours to see the Commander. The blonde stood up and faced away from her friend. “Not now Raven.”

“What the hell do you see in her? You Know she’s the reason why Finn is dead? You remember him don’t you?”

Clarke turned sharply towards the mechanic Whom sat with her arms crossed looking at Clarke with such anger. “Of course!”

“Then why the hell are you risking your life to go see the very person who ordered his death?!”

“She’s still part of the plan!“

“Yea yeah you know what Princess? Fuck you and your so called plan! We are all stuck here with these assholes and for what!”

Clarke scoffed and turned away from Raven. “I did what was best!”

“For who?” Raven asked quietly.

Clarke frowned and turned back towards her. “What the hell do you mean for who?!”

“I see the way you talk about her. The way you just were now and your sad puppy dog eyes when she abruptly turned off the radio. You care about her. Did you do this for us or for her?”

“For everyone!”

Raven held up her hands. “Well excuse the fuck out of me for thinking that you offering up our blood sweat and tears to these people was what “was best” for everyone.”

“Raven.” Clarke shoulders slumped. “Trust me? Please?”

Raven shook her head. “I do. Believe it or not I do trust you but that doesn’t mean I’m going to agree with everything you do.“

“I know. I just.I have to...I have to see her.”

“Right....for ‘the plan’. ” She rolled her eyes. “You know you could be walking into a trap right?”

Clarke shook her head. “I don’t care.”

................

“Heda.” Indra groaned stomping into Lexa’s tent. “Why are you giving the Skaikru traitor safe passage?! After everything!”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “That is not your concern Indra.”

“Heda with all due respect, the coalition are watching every move you make! This will not end well for you!”

She turned to look at Indra. “It will not end well either way. You know this”

Indra shook her head. “You still have most of the coalition on your side Heda. We can win back their approval.”

“What’s done is done Indra. Nothing I do in this moment will change that. What I have to do is move forward. Me talking to Clarke will not change that. It won’t change anything.”

“Heda-“

“Enough Indra!”

Indra nodded and left.

Lexa paced around her tent with indra’s words playing on her mind. She huffed and sat on the edge of her bed. Nothing she does now will ever be good enough. She was startled when someone cleared their throat.

Clarke stood at the entry way. “Lexa?” She said softly. 

Lexa stood from her bed. Clarke looking at her with sad eyes. Lexa didn’t know what to say to the blonde. So she just nodded.

Clarke took that as an invitation and slowly approached the brunette. “I’m so glad that you gave me safe passage.”

Again Lexa just nodded not knowing how to respond to the person who betrayed her.

“Lexa I have a plan.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and moved past the blonde to look over her maps, she always found it calming. “Lexa?” Clarke said softly coming to stand next to the brunette. “We can still take the mountain from the inside. I did what I did so that there were no casualties. You have to believe me. I want those monsters to pay.” Clarke touched her elbow softly. “Please say something?”

Lexa looked at her. “I have nothing to say.” Then looked back down to the maps.

“Ok, So Listen then. There are some of my people that still have to make there way to the mountain. Disguise yourself and blend in we can take down the mountain together. Like we planned?”

Lexa pulled out her knife then cut her finger. “How do I hide this?”

Clarke gasped and held her hand. “Oh my god! Are you sick! Your blood it’s it’s black.”

“I am a nightblood. Only nightbloods can become commander.”

Clarke shook her head and got a cloth on the table to stop the bleeding. “We will figure it out.”

Lexa took her hands back. “No we won’t.”

“Lexa. Trust me?”

“I did and it has cost me dearly.” She looked away sadly. “You are a good leader Klark kom Skaikru. You are loyal to your people I always knew this. My mistake was sharing something personal with you, you took that and used it to your benefit. I understand now that all you have said and done had been for your people’s benefit. I applaud you Really I do but you didn’t have to pretend to care. You didn’t have to kiss me back and give me false hope. I would have gone along with your plan anyway. I am the Commander after all.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “What! No!” Clarke held her shoulders and looked into the brunettes eyes. “If I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here right now.”

Lexa shrugged her off. “Good Bye Clarke.” Lexa looked over her shoulder to the entrance. “Ryder!”

Ryder came into the tent quickly. “Heda?”

“Remove Clarke.”

“No Lexa! Wait!”

Lexa turned away. “Goodbye Clarke.”

Clarke hit Ryder in the face and tackled him to the ground, he groaned on the floor and she looked over her shoulder at Lexa who was looking at her with such pain that it made her pause, it made her feel butterflies in the bit of her stomach but not the good kind. The kind that makes you stop breathing and the kind that blocks out the noise around you. The kind that makes your eyes water and that makes you feel like your heart is in your throat. “Lexa?” Clarke said softly. She slowly stood with one goal in mind and that was to make that hurt on the brunettes face disappear but before she could Ryder had gotten up off the ground and hit her in the back of the head. Knocking her out.

When she woke She rubbed her head and groaned. She sat up slowly and looked around The blonde was no longer in Lexa’s tent she was in the forest. “Lexa made sure you got here safely.” Clarke stood and turned quickly. Octavia was leaning against a tree playing with her blade. “She’s too good to you.”

“Where is she?”

Octavia stood from the tree. “Like you care Clarke.”

“Don’t tell me what I do and don’t care about Octavia!”

“Whatever.” She huffed. “Just know now if you come back you will be killed.”

“Octavia I have a plan!”

Octavia shook her head. “You have no idea what you have done Clarke.” She walked towards the blonde and gave her a letter. “Just give this to my brother ok.”

Clarke nodded. “Tell her-“

“No. She has enough to deal with.” She said walking away. “May we meet again.”

...........................

Clarke walked into her room assigned to her in mount weather. It was one of the biggest, it still only had a single bed but it had its own bathroom. There was no homey feeling to it, even the ark felt like it was a home. This felt more like the hospital wing. 

It was a two hour walk from where Octavia had left her. Her legs were aching and she was thirsty but most of all she had that feeling still in the pit of her stomach. She slammed her door shut and placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head, she closed her eyes but all she seen was Lexa’s heartbroken face over and over. 

She walked to the desk and lent down on it, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. She was angry and sad, angry that she had hurt Lexa and sad she couldn’t seem to fix it. She looked on the desk, There were papers scattered everywhere but the one thing she had sitting on top of the pile was a picture she drew of Lexa. She picked it up to examine it with tears In her eyes. The brunette was sitting on her throne playing with her blade. Clarke drew this after first meeting the Commander. She had a restless night that night as all she could think of was emerald green eyes. Even though she found Lexa intimidating it was her eyes that gave her away. They were intense but also full of love. 

Clarke ran her fingers over her drawing softly. Tracing the brunettes face. A face she most likely will never see again. She screamed and hit everything of her desk in one swipe then picked up her chair and threw it against the wall. It bounced and landed in front of her. She picked it up and hit it on the ground over and over till all that was left was the back of the chair. 

She was breathing heavily trying to rid the image in her mind. “I take it the meeting with the Commander went well then?”

She huffed and turned. Raven was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. “She wouldn’t listen!” 

Raven moved in the room and closed the door. “Really?” She rolled her eyes. “The person you joined forces with then ultimately betrayed wouldn’t listen to what you had to say?” She said sarcastically. “Well I’ll be damned.”

Clarke walked towards Raven. “I have a plan!” 

“Right.” Raven sighed. “Yes your plan.”

“Yes my damn plan!”

“Why are you yelling at me for princess!?”

Clarke walked up to Raven and jabbed her in the chest with her finger. “I’m sick of you people.” She said in a low voice. “Every single one of you. You keep asking me to fix everything then when I do it’s never fucking good enough, I keep sacrificing my sanity for you people! I lost my father! Finn was my only friend and I had to stab him in his heart so our people could have peace! I watched a a missile blow a town to pieces so that our people inside the mountain wouldn’t die! And now I’ve lost....” she tried to catch her breath. “I’ve lost...”

“Lexa?” Raven said softly. 

Clarke looked up to her quickly. “I have a plan!”

“A plan that you haven’t told any of us about.” Raven said calmly.

“I... I haven’t figured out the fine details yet.”

“Cause you don’t have a plan princess.”

“Yes I do!”

“This is all you got. ‘Take them from the inside’. That’s not a plan. That’s a suggestion.”

Clarke paced. “All I have to do is figure out the finer details, that’s all.”

“Clarke?” Raven said softly stopping the blonde in her track. She placed her hands on her shoulders reassuringly. “You don’t have a plan. You took the deal with one goal in mind. Survival. For us and for the grounders and for Lexa.”

“Raven.” Clarke’s eyes watered. “You don’t know.”

“Then tell me.”

The battle at mount weather.

“Stay here I’ll take my people and go through the door. We have better weaponry Lexa.” 

“Sha. Be careful Clarke.”

Clarke smiled. “You too Commander.” 

She looked ahead. “Miller on the count of three we run, Octavia give us cover.”

They all nodded. “1.....2......3” they all jumped up and ran to the door. Clarke was in first. She held up her gun and walked quickly through the mountains door. She stopped when see seen president was standing at the end of the corridor beside his son smiling. “Clarke Griffin.”

“It’s over.”

“No. It’s not.” He smiled. “Come, sit? We have much to discuss.”

“No we don’t.”

He nodded and cage stepped forward with a smirk. “Clarke listen very carefully. A lot of people are going to die if you don’t. Right now I have a clear shot of the Commander. She will be dead if you don’t listen to what I have to say.”

“You don’t.”

He chuckled. “I underestimated you Clarke and now you are doing the very same thing to us. She can’t hide behind that rock forever. She’s with your friends sister and her lover.”

Clarke held up her hand to tell her people to lower her gun. The She lowered her own slowly and nodded. Clarke went to the end of the hall. Dante nodded at her. “It seems we are in quite the predicament. A lot of people will die. Not many will come out alive Clarke.”

“We will win.”

Cage chuckled. “Prehaps But At what cost?” She didn’t know how to answer that so she huffed. “You have some choices to make Clarke. We can come up with a deal. A deal where everyone walks out alive.”

“If we don’t.”

“War but.” He smirked. “The first casualty will be your precious commander.”

Clarke was panicking inside. The thought of Lexa dying was making her physically sick. “Ok.” She said with her chin held high.

“This is what-“ Cage started. But Clarke cut him off quickly.

“You are not making demands!” She hissed. “We will both compromise. Understood?”

Dante nodded politely. “Yes.”

“First thing first. Tell your shooter to stand down. I won’t make any deals until I know she is safe.”

Cage laughed. “Oh Clarke.” He shook his head. “You fell for their savage leader?!”

Her face went red with anger. “Do it!”

He chuckled and held the radio to his mouth. “Neil. Stand down.”

“Yes sir.”

“You will release the grounders and you will stop with the repears. You will let them live in peace.”

Dante looked at her thoughtfully. “Hmm.” He rubbed his chin. “See this is where things get a bit tricky Clarke, we don’t want to live in the mountain forever. You know this. That’s why we need the grounders, you know this also. So what do we get in return.”

“My people will make donations. You know our blood is better any way.”

He rubbed his chin once more thinking it over. “As you can understand Clarke I can’t really trust your word now can I?” 

Cage chuckled. “I agree father, I mean she fell for their savage leader.” 

Clarke flinched. “She’s not a savage!”

“Sure sure.” He waved her off. “We can’t trust that your people would make daily trips Clarke.”

“What do you suggest then?”

Dante smile at her. “That your people live here. Like I had originally planned.”

“What?”

“Yes, That way we know for sure there will be blood donations.”

Clarke sighed. She looked at the men with such hatred that they actually stepped back and held up their hands. “You people disgust me.”

“We do what we must, same as you.” Dante said softly. 

Clarke closed her eyes. “Fine.” She opened them. “It won’t be easy living her with you assholes, my people will not make it easy.”

Cage shrugged. “That’s your problem not ours.” She huffed and turned back around. “Oh Clarke?” She stopped. “You will take Emerson as you inform the savages.”

Present time.

“Wow.” Raven said after Clarke finished telling her what happened. “I mean you really did do what was best.”

“No shit! I had very little choices but even as I was making the deal Raven my goal will always be to stop these people from the inside.”

Raven sighed and started picking up the papers on the ground. She picked up the drawing of Lexa and handed it back to the blonde. “Why didn’t you tell her.”

“Because I know her Raven she would have told me to let that animal shoot her! She would have felt betrayed either way so it wouldn’t have mattered!”

Raven nodded. “Alright alright. You got blue prints of this joint?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

Clarke shrugged. “Stole it and redrew it and took it back.”

“In two days?”

“I did it in the first 30 minutes of being in this hell hole Raven.” She sighed. “I want out of here. I want to be out there with..”

Raven sighed and touched the blondes elbow “Ok. Show me. Let’s start making a plan then.”

“Just look over it first.”

“You want to be alone?”

“Yeah.” She said sadly. “Is it stupid to hope she will turn up?”

Raven laughed. “Princess hope is all we have right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa sat in her throne, Indra was pacing while Octavia watched on, Lincoln was sitting mulling over all that was happening. “Indra stop.”

She huffed. “Those traitors!”

“They will vote me out.”

Octavia stood next to Indra. “This is bullshit!” 

“Octavia.” Lincoln said calmly. 

“You’re the commander just kill them!”

Indra nodded in agreement with her second. “The rules state that a commander can be removed in death or with a vote of no confidence, I do not have the confidence of the coalition.”

Lincoln stepped forward with a look of determination on his face. “The people still have confidence in you Heda they won’t stand for this.” Lincoln said calmly. “You are the best commander the lands have ever seen.”

“Mochof Lincoln. I appreciate that.” She took a deep breath. “I think we should let it play out.”

“What!” They all said in unison. 

“Heda.” Indra huffed. “If you are removed ice nation will strike you down.”

“I am aware.”

“Then why!”

“Call for Titus and Aden?”

“Sha Heda.”

“We will strike before the coalition do.” She smirked.

Warriors crash into the room making her stand in fighting mode. “You won’t get the Chance traitor.” The ice nation warrior snarled and ran towards her. Indra stood infront of Lexa and deflected his hit, this gave Lexa time to turn and run to the war table to get her sword. She went to turn but didn’t get the chance as two warriors tackled her to the ground. She struggled but couldn’t get out of their hold. She managed to punch one in the face but he in turn punched her back twice as hard sending her into a daze. Then another punch and she saw black.

.............

When she woke, She woke tied to a tree. Her shirt had been removed leavin her in her bindings. She screamed as her body felt like it was on fire. When she looked down she realised why. There were a dozen little cute made on her torso. 

“Hurt?”

Lexa looked up. Queen Nia was standing in front of her. She looked around and seen members of the coalition. “Nia, To what do I owe the pleasure.”

Nia turned towards the coalition. “Lexa.....our commander.....has let us down, she sided with the enemy and that enemy betrayed us!” They all nodded in agreement. Lexa looked around and realised that the trikru ambassador was no where to be seen and neither was Echo. “She can only be removed by death! Or a vote of no confidence!”

“Where is the trikru ambassador? Where is Echo?”

“Anya was the trikru ambassador and she has been missing for some time now and the other got distracted.” She shrugged. “And my daughter is busy.”

“She will never forgive you Nia and neither will the people.”

“They won’t know.” 

“The hell they won’t!” Octavia and Indra crashed though the bushes. 

Lexa gasped at her was behind them. Anya stood there in all her glory walking in so confidently that Lexa knew in that moment that everything was going to be ok. Beside her was Echo who looked at Lexa concerned. “What did I miss?” She smiled at Nia.

“You have been missing for weeks.”

“Healing actually?”

“Anya.” Lexa said softly. “I thought you were dead?”

“Yes. I can see why. The blonde didn’t know I was in their healing part of the ark. I guess no one knew who I was when I was taken in. They just assumed I was one of them.” She looked at the ambassadors. “It seems to me as though I have missed a great deal Heda?” She smirked. “I apologise for being late, I came as soon as I could. Echo found me actually by coincidence, we also found wazza my stand in ambassador with his throat slit. I found the culprits and they lead us here. Then I killed them. I hope you were not to fond of them Nia.”

Nia shook her head. “Lexa needs to be removed.”

Echo walked up beside Lexa. “Stand down Mother!”

Anya placed her hands behind her back. “Correct me if I’m wrong but only death and a vote of no confidence can remove a commander and as far as I can see She is not dead and we have yet to call for a vote. You ambushed our commander and led her here with the intentions of killing her knowing trikru would not back you.” She stood with her chin held high. “You are all traitors....and will be treated as such.” She raised her hands and arrows came flying from the trees and hit the ambassadors killing them instantly. 

Octavia cut Lexa’s rope and wrapped the brunettes arm around her shoulder. Titus, The flame keeper and 12 people ran into the scene. Lexa had realised that they were seconds to the ambassadors. Aden followed behind them, his eyes wide when he seen Lexa, he went to move towards her but Lexa shook her head.

Nia put up her hands and knelt. “If you kill me Azgeda will attack.”

Lexa nodded as she knew this was correct, she looked to echo who looked at her sadly. “I went to find help and I found anya.” She smiled. “I’m sorry but I have to ask you again.”

“I know.” She groaned holding her stomach. “I won’t kill her.” She looked up at Nia. “I wonder what my mother would say to you now?”

Nia gulped. “It does not matter She is not here.”

“No I suppose it doesn’t matter.” She scoffed. “She asked me not to kill you, she begged me actually. If only you respected her as much as I did.”

Nia stood quickly. “Do not talk to me about her! You have no idea!”

“I know exactly what it feels like to lose someone you love. Thanks to you!”

“I did not kill Costia!”

“Why should I believe you? You tried to torture and kill me here today!”

“I did not make those cuts! I stopped that but Yes I did try to have you killed!” She stood proud. “But not because of some fake vendetta I have against you Lexa kom trikru But because I do not think you are fit to lead our people. You started the coalition with trikru on top, you had made relations with all the other clans that only benefited your own. I gave you the benefit of the doubt, for my daughter, for your mother and then You made trade routes that excluded ice nation! We are suffering and you do not care!”

“That’s not true!”

“Sky people attacked ours not once but twice and then you made a deal with them! And they betrayed us!” She looked around at the new ambassadors. “Tell me I am wrong. Tell me and I will step down as Queen right this minute.” Her voice cracked. No one said a word. She moved closer to Lexa, but Titus and Anya stood in her way. Lexa held up her hand letting her pass. Nia spoke quietly to Lexa. “I made this decision today with a heavy heart.” She shook her head. “Your eyes....They are the same colour as your mothers. So green. I am reminded of her every time I look at you.” She sighed. “Tell me right now that those trade routes weren’t made to exclude ice nation.”

“They were not.” She sighed and looked at echo. “Echo?” 

“Yes.”

“When you get a moment, go get the maps from my tent and show your mother the plans I have been working on.”

Nia Frowned. “Plans?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I am trying to make trade by sea. It would be easier for ice nation that way.”

“Sea?”

“Yes with ships. Trikru would aid you by building ships Nia.”

She shook her head. “I don’t understand? Why not just tell me.”

“Because it is not certain yet and I did not particularly want to speak to you or look at you after you killed Costia.”

Nia rolled her eyes. “For the last time!” She took a deep breath. “Lexa. I swear to you on your mothers soul. I did not kill Costia.”

Lexa looked at the tears welling up in nias eyes, she frowned in thought then gasped. “You didn’t.”

“No.” Nia said softly. “I did not. The way she was killed...how she was delivered...no I did not do that....it was barbaric. what happened to her, was barbaric.”

Lexa blinked. She looked at Nia in shock. All these years she thought the queen was responsible. 

Anya looked at Lexa and spoke softly so only she could hear. “Forgive me second, we are running out of time. I did what I had to to ensure your survival and although the people still have your loyalty and confidence the coalition doesn’t.”

Lexa nodded. “Do what you have to fos.”

Anya stood forward. “Ambassadors, these traitors as you are well aware now tried to murder the commander. They payed with their lives for their treachery but rest assured you have been heard. Nou Heda nomou!”

The ambassadors all stood forward and repeated the same phrase. “Titus huffed. “This is ridiculous!”

“Titus.” Lexa looked up at him. “Leave it be.”

“But Heda-“

“Titus. Let it play out.”

He shook his head. 

Anya looked at her. “Heda, do you have any last words as commander?”

“Yes.” Lexa said. “I will return after I have defeated the mountain.”

The queen scoffed. “Because You did so well the first time.”

Lexa shook her head. “I won’t return until I have defeated the mountain men.”

Aden stood forward. “I will step down if Heda Lexa returns.”

The queen looked at Lexa regretfully. “I am sorry.” 

Lexa shrugged. “You don’t understand yet Nia, the coalition will benefit everyone. I hope one day you will see that I have only done what I thought was right by all OUR people. We are all the same. Jut with different-“

“Backgrounds. Your mother used to say that all the time.”

“It is true.” She said softly. “On some level I understand why you have done what you have done Nia, but just so you know, I have alway told trikru to go with the majority of the coalition, this was not needed.”

Lexa knelt on the floor and moved her hair to one side. She felt Titus blade cut into her the back of her neck. As he removed the flame she hissed. “Nou Heda nomou.” He said sadly. 

She smiled to Aden who knelt beside her. He cut into his neck and placed the flame. “All rise for Commander Aden.”

Lexa looked up to the boy with pride. “I will see you when you get back Heda.”

She smiled. “Keep our people safe.”

“Always.” He said softly. He nodded to Indra who helped Lexa off the ground and took her away.

.........................

They made their way back to Lexa’s tent to collect her things. She was accompanied by Octavia, Lincoln, Indra, Echo and Anya. 

Once inside the tent Octavia cut to the chase. “So what’s the plan?”

Anya smirked. “Lively second you have their Indra.”

“Mm.” Indra groaned. “Annoying isn’t she.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “Look, I’m new but even I know that Aden won’t be able to carry the coalition so we have to somehow get Lexa back to being commander and it looks like the only way to do that is by defeating the mountain.”

Lexa was sitting on her bed. She was in a lot of pain. Her stomach felt like it was on fire but she didn’t show it instead she stood with her chin held high. “Then that’s what I will do.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “And how are you going to do that second? You haven’t been able to before?”

“So negative fos. Perhaps in your absence you have forgotten who I am and what I am capable of!” She looked at Octavia. “Get me some Skaikru clothing and take us to your people!”

Anya chuckled. “No.” Anya shook her head and stepped to the woman. “No I have not forgotten how foolish and stubborn you are.”

Lexa curled her lip and stood up to her fos. “I am going to bring that mountain to its knees or die trying!”

“Then die you will!”

Echo stood between them. “Enough.” She pushed Anya back.

“Do not tell me you agree to this! You have been in that mountain same as me. It is a death wish!”

Echo stood beside Lexa. “I believe Lexa is capable of many things Anya and I believe that Skaikru will help in her endeavours.”

Indra scoffed. “The same people who betrayed us will help us?!”

“Yes!”

They all started arguing between each other. 

Octavia made her way to the middle and pushed everyone apart. “Every shut up!” They all looked at her shocked. “I agree with Lexa.” She said calmly.

Anya scoffed. “Of course you do you are one of them.”

Indra pulled her second back. “She is trikru not Skaikru!”

Lincoln nodded. “She’s not like them.”

“Is that right? Your lover is about to send our leader to her death Lincoln.”

“No.” Octavia stood tall. “She won’t die in there.”

Anya huffed and turned her back. “What makes you so sure?”

“Because Clarke won’t let anything happen to her.”

Anya turned back towards Octavia. “She betrayed us.”

Lexa shook her head. “No she didn’t. She betrayed me. She freed our people Anya and avoided a war.”

“So you admit that she betrayed you yet you will put your life in her hands!”

Octavia sighed. “She cares for her.”

“What?” Anya snarled.

“I know you don’t believe me but she does. Just think about it. She came out here to see Lexa, knowing that she might die for her betrayal but she came anyway.”

“That proves nothing!”

“Then I guess you are going to have to just trust me then won’t you.”

Anya shook her head. “And you Lexa? Do you think she cares for you.”

“I don’t want to talk about-“

Echo rolled her eyes. “She won’t talk about her feelings towards the blonde Anya, you know her better then that!”

Lexa huffed and walked away from the group.

“Ok fine. I’ll look at this from a different angle.” She looked at Indra. “Indra? Do you trust your second.”

Indra stood tall. “With my life.”

Anya nodded. “Lincoln? What’s your take on the Skaikru leader.”

“I would imagine it would be the same as yours Anya. You did send her to find Lexa after all.”

“Mmm.” She rolled her eyes. “She is strong and stubborn.” Anya looked at Lexa. Then the rest of the group. “Leave me with my second?” They all nodded then left. “Tell me Lexa? Tell me why I should have faith in Clarke to protect you.”

Lexa turned towards her second. “She is a fine leader Anya. She puts her people before herself and her people will not want to be prisoners and slaves for the rest of their existence. I know her. She is not a fool. She knows the longer they donate blood the sooner the mountain men will be free to roam our lands and she doesn’t want that.”

“Do you trust her?”

“As a leader yes.”

“Leksa!”

“Anya I’m not talking about her! I feel foolish enough can you not let it be!” She sighed and turned from her second. “I trust her as a leader and that is enough for now.” 

“I have trained you since you were a goufa. You are my family.” Lexa turned towards Anya. “I have been in that mountain Lexa.”

“Yes and who got you out.”

Anya grinned. “She is strong.”

“I know.”

Anya sighed. “What do you need me to do in your absence.”

“Indra!” Lexa shouted.

Indra, Octavia, Lincoln And Echo made their way in. “Heda.” They all said.

“Echo. I need you to convince your mother to cause no harm to Aden.”

“Done.” 

“Indra and Anya, you will aide Aden for as long as I am gone. When I have defeated the mountain I will send a signal.”

“What sort of signal?” Anya Asked.

Octavia came by her fos. “I have a suggestion Heda?”

“Sha.”

“Have your most trustworthy gona wait outside the doors. When you walk out have them gather the rest of the people. Then I say blow the mountain up.”

Lexa Frowned. “How?

“Raven will help.”

Anya sighed. “The tinker?”

“Yes.” Octavia nodded. “She will help and the people will see, the coalition will see you bring the mountain down.”

“Do you believe that Raven would help?”

Octavia grinned. “She likes blowing shit up.” 

Echo stood next to Lexa. “I for one would like to watch the mountain go up in flames.”

Lexa nodded. “I’m going to end that cursed mountain or die trying Echo.” Lexa looked around the group. “We all know what must be done so let’s get to it. We are wasting time. Octavia you will find me some Skaikru clothing and we will go to your people.

“Sha Heda.”


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa stood at the tree line where the ark had landed. Lincoln was waiting beside her. Both looked on in awe at the medal contraption that the sky people once called home.

Octavia had made her way to the ark so she could steal some clothing. Lexa was in a lot of pain. She wrapped and cleaned the cuts on her stomach herself as she didn’t have time for a healer to look her over. Walking from Ton Dc to the ark didn’t help with the pain or healing. She knew blood was seeping through her bandage but her goal was to get to mount weather where she was sure Abby would look her over. 

Octavia made her way back and handed Lexa and Lincoln their clothing. Lexa stood and groaned in pain. She knew Lincoln and Octavia where looking at her in concern but she ignored them and changed into a grey singlet and blue pants. 

“Heda?” Octavia said looking at her bandages.

“I’ll have it looked at when we get there.”

Both Lincoln and Octavia nodded. 

Octavia smirked at Lexa. “What?”

“No offence you just look strange in ark clothing is all.”

Lexa shrugged. “Feels a bit strange too.”

Lincoln smiled. “Come Heda. The group is making their way we will stay at the back unseen.”

“Sha.”

......................

Lexa looked at the door to mount weather. Her injuries were starting to make her feel sick which means they were most likely infected but she made it. 

Octavia stood by her. “I can’t believe we are doing this.”

“We are here now.” Lexa moved forward but hissed in pain.

“Heda?” Lincoln stepped to her side.

“I am fine. The sooner we get in there the better.”

They moved up to the rest of the Skaikru. “What if they recognise you Heda.” Lincoln said under his breath.

Octavia went to Lexa’s other side to guide her. “Clarke will make sure she gets in.”

Lexa nodded. “This was part of her plan.”

They walked through the door. Lexa felt shivers up her spine thinking of her people that were killed her. She felt a tug on her arm. “Well Well well. “Emerson smirked. “Who do we have here?”

Octavia went to lunge but Lexa held up her hand. “Emerson.” She nodded.

“Guards!” Guards come rushing towards them tackling her to the floor. She started to see spots from the pain of the impact on her abdomen. “We have you now bitch.” He sneered. He dragged her to the the corridors by her hair. She tried to fight him but she was weakened by her injuries. He threw her into a room and she grunted as she hit the wall. 

Lexa didn’t know how long she was in there but she knew it wasn’t long. She stood as she could hear yelling on the other side of the door..

..........................

Clarke was sitting on her bed going over the blue prints when Bellamy walked in the room. He sat down beside her. “Hey.” 

“Hi.”

“Our people will be here soon.”

“Yeah.” She said not looking up.

“Clarke.” He sighed. “I’m going to leave.”

She snapped her head up at him. “What!”

“I want to be with my sister Clarke but also this reminds me to much of prison.”

Clarke stood up from the bed and groaned. “What don’t you people understand? I have a plan!”

He shook his head. “You should have asked us first.”

“Bellamy....I didn’t have time I shouldn’t have to keep repeating myself over and over again!”

He stood. “I believe you but-“

“Bellamy.” She pleaded. “I need you here.”

“You didn’t need me when you made the decision?”

“Oh my god! What was I suppose to do! You weren’t there! What would you have done!”

He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I would have let them kill her.”

Clarke shook her head then brushed past him. “The grounders need her.”

“Nope.” He shrugged. “They would have got another Commander.”

Clarke shuffled the papers on the table. “I’m not talking about this.”

“She would have let them kill her if it meant winning the war and you know it which is why you never even gave her the option.”

“Bellamy...”

“She would have.”

“You don’t know what you are talking about!” She sighed. “Look.” She said more calm. “Bellamy it wasn’t just about her.”

“So you admit that she played apart in your decision.”

“Yes ok!” She threw her hand in the air. “Yeah I care about her and I didn’t want her to die but I mean it, it wasn’t just about her. So many of us would have died!”

“Your right.” He nodded. “You are right Clarke.”

“Please.” She walked towards him and took his hands. “You are my co leader Bellamy I need you here.”

“We are in a cage princess how do you expect us to get out of this.”

“If I could just speak to Lexa.”

“Lexa isn’t here.”

There was a knock on the door. Raven walked in. “They are here and your not going to believe who turned up.”

 

...................

 

Clarke stormed her way to where Raven said she seen Emerson drag Lexa. He was standing at the door smirking. “Open it now!”

“You have no authority here.”

She pulled out her gun and held it to his temple. “Open the god. Damn. Door.” She said slowly. 

President Wallace appeared. “Clarke lower your gun.”

“He has one of my people in there.”

“She’s the savage commander sir!”

Clarke snarled and pushed the gun harder against his temple. “Say That again.” She said slowly.

“Clarke?” The President said calmly. “You can understand our concern here.”

“I will take responsibility for her! Now open the fucking door!”

“Not until we have discussed-“

Clarke groaned and hit emerson over the head with her gun knocking him out cold. She pushed the door opened. Lexa was crouched over holding her stomach. Clarke rushed over to her. “Bellamy go get mom!”

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly before she passed out.

“Lexa!” Clarke ran to her. “Bellamy?”

“On it! He said running away.”

Clarke sat behind Lexa and cradled her head, she noticed her stomach had blood seeping through her shirt so she pulled Lexa towards her to hide it. Dante walked in. “How do I know she can be trusted?”

Clarke looked from Lexa then up to Wallace slowly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I will take responsibility for her.”

“That doesn’t answer-“

“She’s mine!” Clarke huffed. “If your people so much look at her the wrong way it’s not her you will have to worry about it Me!”

He shook his head.

Abby ran past him and slid to the floor. “What happened?” She went to turn Lexa but Clarke shook her head and looked to her stomach. Abby gasped. “Why is her-“

“She’s been injured mom!” Clarke cut her off and looked at Dante. “Do you mind?”

“Keep me updated-“

“I don’t answer to you!”

“Clarke honey.” Abby cupped her cheek. “Calm down.”

“You should listen to your-“

“Listen to me very carefully Dante. Get. The. Fuck. Out. We are literally your life line. So when I say I don’t answer to you I damn well mean it!” She huffed. “Bellamy pick Lexa up.”

“Ok.” He said hurrying. 

Dante stood at the door. “When you calm down Clarke we need to talk.”

“Yes! And you can start by explaining why that asshole.” She pointed to the unconscious Emerson. “Assaulted one of my people.”

“He didn’t know she was one of your people.” 

Clarke moved around Bellamy and her mother and stood nose to nose with the old man. “Well. Now you do. Now move.” He nodded and moved aside. Clarke made sure to block his vision so he couldn’t see the black blood. 

She quickly followed behind her mother. “Mom what’s wrong with her.”

Abby ran beside Bellamy ans lifted her shirt. “She’s got cuts in her stomach and I can tell you now just by the smell they are infected. Clarke why is.”

“Shhh not now mum lets just get her to the med bay.” Clarke took off her jacket and threw it over the top of Lexa’s stomach. “I will explain later.”

“She’s not like sick is she princess.” Bellamy said. 

“No. She’s not. Trust me.”

“Ok.” He said running to the med bay and placing her on the bed.

Octavia ans Lincoln ran into the room. “O!” Bellamy ran to his sister. 

She smiled and jumped into his arms. “Bell.” She said softly. He put her down and looked at Lincoln. 

“Heya Lincoln. Did I say that right?”

“Sha.” He smiled. 

Octavia looked over her shoulder towards the bed. Where Clarke was. “YOU!” She screeched and ran over to Clarke tackling her to the ground. “This is all your fault!”

Bellamy pulled her up with the help of Lincoln but not before getting in a couple of punches to the blondes face. Clarke shook it off though and made her way to Lexa. “Mom. Talk to me.”

“We have to clean out the wounds Clarke and she needs antibiotics and you better hope she hasn’t lost much blood cause I don’t think there is any replacement here.”

Clarke nodded. “I’lll Help.”

“No.” Abby said. “I got this. You go greet our people.”

“No.” She hook her head. “I’m-“

“You have a job to do Clarke, go do it and let me do mine.”

Clarke sighed. “Keep me updated.” She looked at Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln. “Come on let’s go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Clarke wiped the blood from her cut lip. “You will do as I say or you can leave.”

Bellamy gasped. “Clarke-“

She walked past Octavia knocking her shoulder. “Keep you sister in line Bellamy.”

................

When Lexa woke She Frowned and looked around she squinted at the bright lights around her. She sat up in her bed and looked down at her body. She was still wearing pants and a bind and her stomach was wrapped in bandages. She felt a bit tired and sore but much better then what she did when she first arrived. 

“Abby said to take it easy.” She turned to the sound of Lincoln’s voice. He was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

“I’m fine. Where’s Octavia?”

“She’s with Bellamy.”

She got up slowly and looked around the room. “So this is the mountain?”

“Sha. It makes me feel uneasy Heda.”

“Mmm.” She sighed. “It is eerie.”

The door opened and Abby entered. “Lexa.” She greeted.

“Abigail, thank you for healing me.”

She smiled at the brunette and made her way to her. “You are welcome. Please sit so I can look again?”

Lexa nodded and sat on the bed. She let Abby unwrap her bandages. “Looks good. The medicine we gave you did wonders, although I think it is more due to the fact you have black blood.”

“We do tent to heal faster.”

“We?”

“Yes nightbloods. We are the only ones who can hold the flame.”

Abby nodded. “Fascinating, I haven’t had time to talk to Clarke yet but as you can imagine it’s imperative that the mountain men don’t find out about this. You will become an experiment.”

“Sha.”

The door burst opened with an angry looking Clarke. She paused and her features softened looking at the brunette. “Lexa?” She said softly.

Lexa sighed. “Clarke.” Clarke went to move towards her but Lexa held up her hand. “Stop.” She said looking Clarke in the eyes.

Clarke nodded and looked away sadly.

Raven, Bellamy and Octavia came in behind her and shut the door. Octavia made her way to Lexa. “Heda are you ok?”

“I will be.” She shrugged.

Raven huffed. “Bummer.”

Lexa looked at her and tilted her head. “Raven.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Lexa.”

She looked at Bellamy and nodded. “Bellamy.”

“Wow.” He said with wide eyes. “Your hot!” Clarke glared at him. “Come on Clarke don’t look at me like that, I mean look at her!” 

Lexa looked at Octavia. “Hot?”

“My Brother is trying to say you are attractive.”

“Oh.” She raised her eyesbrows at him. “Mochof, I’d like to say the same but you are not my type.”

Octavia chuckled. 

Bellamy shrugged and grinned. “Noted.”

Raven stood against the wall. “If she wasn’t a murderer I’d think she was hot too.”

“Raven!” Clarke hissed.

“Murderer?” Lexa asked.

“Yeah you killed Finn.”

Lexa tilted her head looking at the brunette. “No that was Clarke.”

“You ordered his death! He was a good person.”

“He killed a village full of farmers. Some were children, is that what good people do where you come from?”

Raven stumbled back. “That’s not the point. I don’t trust you?”

“Because I ordered the death of a murderer?”

“He was not-“

“He was. Did you go to the village after? I did. Four children were killed. All siblings, I had to speak to their mother who had recently just lost her husband to war. She was inconsolable, nothing that anyone could say or do could make her feel better. It took her days to form words and when she finally spoke she asked for his death. She begged. how could I possibly Deny her that? Was I suppose to tell her that Raven Rayes of the sky people promises that he’s a good man, is that what I was suppose to do?”

Clarke held up her hands. “Ok everyone calm down.”

“I do not regret my decision. He chose his fate the moment her walked into that village and slaughtered my people like they were animals.”

“He gave him self up fo we could have peace.”

Lexa huffed. “What a hero.”

“Fuck you!”

Clarke shook her head. “Enough!” She looked at Raven. “Enough.” She said softer.

“You agree with her?”

“Raven...he killed-“

“He did that to find you!” She shook her head and looked at Lexa. “We didn’t know anything about you people. He didn’t know that you were all.... You were all normal! You look scary as shit and the princess went missing so he thought your people had taken her!”

“It does not change what he did.” Lexa said softly. “He died and he died because he massacred a village.”

“He was more then that!”

Lexa got from her bed and walked to the brunette. Everyone was nervous not knowing how raven would react. The brunette placed her hand on Raven’s shoulder and to everyone’s surprise she didn’t flinch. “Perhaps you can tell me more sometime about the boy you once knew but it will not change what he did.”

Raven looked at her sadly. “Why did he do it?” She shook her head. “Why?”

“My grandmother once told me that life is full of moments, moments that are good, moments that are bad and moments that only last for a couple of seconds but stay imprinted in you mind just like it was yesterday. She said that in those moments the decisions you make will define a persons future and those decisions are sometimes not wise, most the time you can come back and learn from a bad decision and sometimes you can not. Finn had a moment, he stood in a village full of people that looked different to him, that spoke different to him and that he believed was keeping him from the woman he loved, in that moment he chose to believe that these unknown people were causing her harm, he could have asked one of the villagers for Clarke’s whereabouts, he could have simply looked around and then left. He did neither of these, in his moment he chose to shoot 18 innocent men, woman and children and that is something that is unforgivable. You are not angry at me or Clarke. You are angry at him.”

Raven stood and stared at the brunette, her eyes watered and all she simply did was nod in acceptance.

Lexa patted her on the shoulder and made her way back to the bed to sit down. 

Bellamy cleared his throat and mumbled. “My god she’s hot and wise.”

“Bellamy!” Clarke scolded. 

“What!”

Lincoln stood next to Lexa. “Heda what is our next move.”

Abby stood in front of Lexa quickly. “Her next move is to rest. She is injured and needs to heal.”

Octavia sat next to Lexa. “Where will we be staying?”

“Well.” Clarke said. “We were not expecting three extra people. So you will need to buddy up.

Bellamy nodded. “I’m going to share with Miller so Octavia and Lincoln can have my room.”

“Mochof Bellamy.”

“You are welcome.”

“And Lexa?” Octavia Asked. 

Clarke looked at Lexa. “She can stay with me my room is big-“

Lexa cut her off. “No.”

“Lexa-“

“I said no Clarke I will not be sharing with you?”

Bellamy grinned. “I can kick Miller out and she can stay with me.”

Clarke glared at him. “No.”

“I can speak for myself Clarke.” Lexa turned her attention to Bellamy. “Thank you for the offer Bellamy but no thank you.”

“This is ridiculous Lexa we used to sleep together!”

“What!” Everyone said in unison.

Clarke blushed. “I mean when we were planning we shared the same tent.”

Bellamy laughed. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days.”

“Shut up Bellamy.” She said under her breath.

Lexa sighed. “I can not share a room with you Clarke.”

“Why!”

Octavia scoffed. “Maybe because you betrayed her....”

“I told you I have a plan.”

Raven pushed herself off the wall. “Ugh, Clarke Enough with the plan bullshit, you have an idea! She can stay with me.”

Lexa looked at her and fronwed. “Are you sure?”

“Keep your friends close and your enemies closer right.” She shrugged.

“I am not you enemy Raven.” Lexa stood from the bed and looked at everyone in the room. “I am no ones enemy but the mountain men. I came here with a purpose and I am not leaving till I have finished what I came here to do, I will die trying to bring down the mountain. I don’t care how long it takes.” She looked at Raven and sighed. “I’ll stay with Raven.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “Lexa can we talk alone?”

“Is it about how to take down the mountain?”

“No but-“

“Then I am not interested. Raven?”

“Yeah”

“Can you take me back to our sleeping quarters. I am getting tired.”

“Yeah sure.” 

Clarke watched as Lexa left the room.

Bellamy took Octavia and Lincoln to their room leaving just Clarke and her mother. “I like her.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “what?”

Abby smiled and held Clarke shoulder. “You care about her and you hurt her all you can do is keep trying honey.”

“Yeah.” She said sadly. “Bit hard when she won’t talk to me.”

Abby patted her shoulder. “Lucky you’re persistent then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Lexa sighed as she entered her new room with her new roommate. “I’ll take the floor.”

Raven scoffed. “Don’t be stupid. We will share the bed.”

Lexa raised her eyebrow as she looked at the single bed. “There’s not enough room.” 

“We will be fine Commander.”

“Thank you for doing this Raven.”

Raven shrugged and started removing her jacket. “Why won’t you share with Clarke?”

Lexa looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“She will want to talk about it and as you are aware she’s very persistent.”

Lexa lied on the bed and groaned from the aches in her body and also because she was tired. She closed her eyes and she started to get comfortable. “Yes I know.”

Raven sat on the edge bed. “Shove over Commander.” Lexa groaned as she wiggled over to the wall. She felt the woman lie down next to her and sigh. “I can’t live like this again not after being out there. How are you and Clarke going to get us out?”

“I’m not sure but we will figure it out tomorrow.”

“That means you will have to talk to her.”

“I will if it’s about the mountain.”

“What ever you say Commander.” Raven yawned. “By the way I’m a cuddler”

Lexa groaned and drifted off to sleep.

..................

When Lexa woke It was to snoring right in her ear. She was facing the wall and Raven was hugging her from behind. Her arms wrapped around her chest. “Raven.” She groaned. “Get off.” Raven mumbled and held her tighter. “Raven.” She tried again.

“What..”

“Get up.”

Raven groaned and let go of the brunette. She yawned and propped herself up on her elbows and looked down to the brunette. She smiled and then laughed and fell back on the bed. “Oh my god!”

“What?” Lexa asked confused. 

“Your hair!”

Lexa got up and felt her hair. It was a mess. “Do you have a brush.”

“I don’t think that’s going to work Commander.”

“A bath?”

“No but we have showers.” She laughed. “I have one in this room because they think I’m important.”

Lexa got up and made her way to the bathroom. “How does it work?”

Raven came in and turned it on still laughing. “There and I think I might have to find you a hat.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Out Raven.”

When Lexa was done Raven lead them to the eating area. She sat down next to Bellamy with Raven on her other side. 

“Sleep well Commander?” He grinned.

She just groaned and looked at Raven who slumped down beside her.

“I see.” He chuckled. “Would you like some food?”

“Sha.”

He smiled and got up as he walked past Raven she glared at him. “Oh I’m fine by the way Blake.” He laughed and walked off. “Asshole.” She got up and followed after him.they both stood in line.

Lexa looked around the eating area. She could clearly tell the sky people from the mountain men. The sky people all looked tense, like something bad could happen at any minute but the mountain men looked happy almost as if all there prayers had been answered. 

She looked at two tables across from here. There was Jaha looking at her with his arms crossed and a grin of his face. He was sitting at a table that were full of sky people that seemed to be glaring at her. 

The table across from them sat Abby and Kane. She smiled kindly at Kane who smiled back. Abby was to busy talking his ear off to notice. 

A man with a dark complexion, freckles and dark hair and someone that looked like him came walking towards her. Lexa tilted her head trying to figure out where she knew him from. Then she remember his name was David Miller and he was with Clarke that day at the mountain the younger man though she doesn’t remember seeing him at all. “Commander.” The older man said. “My name is David Miller and this is my son Nathan Miller.”

“Heya.” She nodded.

“I wanted to introduce myself since we didn’t get to on the outside.”

“It’s nice to meet you both although I wish it was under different circumstances.”

David smiled. “My goal was to get to my son.” He looked at her sternly. “I hope there are no hard feelings Commander.” He Held our his hand for her to shake. 

Lexa looked them both up and down, they seemed kind and sincere so she stood and gripped his hand in the warriors hand shake.

David smiled and walked to the food line. 

Nathan held out his hand as well. Lexa gripped his arm at well. “Tell me.” She said quietly. “What is your take on this situation?”

He looked around to make sure no one was watching and lent in. “I want out.”

“And your father?”

“Same.”

She nodded. “We will talk soon.”

He took a deep breath and stood tall. “I look forward to it Commander.” He smiled gently and followed his father.

“What!” She heard Bellamy yell.

Lexa turned and saw that Bellamy had a mountain man who seemed to be serving food by the collar of his shirt. 

Mountain men gaurds ran towards him. Lexa walked quickly to Bellamy before they could get to him and stood in front of him protectively keeping the mountin men at bay.

“Bellamy?” Lexa asked without taking her eyes off the gaurds.

“Are you meaning to tell me that Lexa and Lincoln have to starve!” He growled.

“They are savages.” The man hissed. “I was told to feed your people not them!”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Oh no....please they must have this disgusting mush or else.”

“You will give them food now!”

“Stand down Blake!” One of the mountain men yelled.

Lexa moved forward into his space. “He does not answer to the likes of you.”

“Yeah.” Raven scoffed. “So fuck off.”

“Shut your mouth!” One of the gaurds Yelled towards Raven.

The other looked at Lexa. “Back down.” He said his voice shaking. 

Lexa punched him in the face knocking him out cold. The other guard went to move but She snarled at him. he back off quickly. She looked over her shoulder. “Come Bellamy. It is not worth it.”

“The hell-“

“Bellamy.” She cut him off. “Come.” She said gently.

Bellamy let go of the man when Lexa saw this she moved past the guard and hit his shoulder with hers. Bellamy did the same thing as well as Raven. She sat in her original spot with Raven and Bellamy beside her. Bellamy and Raven offered her food but she declined.

The doors opened and Clarke stood at the door and she seemed to be searching for something when her eyes met Lexa’s she made her way to the table and sat in front of her. 

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine. When do you want to talk about your plan?”

“Have you eaten?”

Raven looked at her food disgusted. “Well the chef won’t give her any, Cages orders Me and Blake offered up some of ours but she wouldn’t take it. I really don’t blame her.”

“What!” Clarke took a deep breath then looked at Lexa softly. “I’ll deal with that later but for now You can have half of mine.”

“No.”

“Lexa. You have to eat.”

“Here.” Bellamy slid some of his food over. “Have some of mine.” He tried again.

“I will not take anybody’s food.”

Raven rolled her eyes and took Bellamy’s tray and took little from it then a little from her own. Clarke moved her plate towards Lexa but Lexa pushed it away. “Thank you both. I will not forget it.” 

Clarke looked away hurt.

“God.” Raven said annoyed. “You are so dramatic!”

“She’s Just being thankful Raven.” Bellamy shrugged. 

“Oh my god Bellamy stop trying to get in her pants man she likes chicks not dicks.”

“Wow.” He said laughing. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Mmm crazy hair here woke me up.”

“Crazy hair?” Clarke asked.

“Mmm. Took her ages to tame it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “At least I don’t take up all the bed.”

“I do not!”

“You were all over me-“

Clarke hit the table and stood up abruptly. She cleared her throat. “Sorry there was a bug.”

Bellamy looked at the table. “But there’s-“

“Lexa.” Clarke interrupted him. “We need to talk.”

“Is it about a plan?”

“Yes.”

“Good then I assume Lincoln, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy will be there.”

“I suppose.”

“Very well then.” She picked up the spoon and smelt the mush, with a disgusted look on we face she then ate it. “The sooner the better.”

Clarke smiled sadly and looked at her food. She really didn’t know how to get Lexa alone.

“Jaha could be a problem.” Lexa said as she ate.

Clarke Frowned and looked over her shoulder. “I know.” She sighed. “At the moment I think he is just happy that we have a place to stay.”

“Mmm.” Lexa said. “He’s got followers Clarke. You need to stop that.”

“I hate him.” Raven glared at the man. “Look at him sitting there with a smirk on his face, eating like he us one of us.” She scoffed. “I hate him.”

Bellamy lent in to whisper. “I agree with Lexa, I have been speaking to some of those men at that table and they are not happy with the current leadership Clarke.”

“You need to make a stand.” Lexa said calmly. “He needs to know you are in charge.”

“What do you suggest?”

Lexa stood. “Theolonius Jaha.” She said loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Lexa. “I see you sending daggers at me. Do you have a problem?”

Bellamy and Raven sat their and smirked. Clarke just rolled her eyes. “Really?” She sighed.

Jaha stood. “Just curious as to what a grounder like yourself is doing in this mountain, you could cause more harm then good.”

“Well.” Lexa said with her arms behind her back. “Correct me if I am wrong.” She said looking around the room. “But did you not send 100 of your peoples children down to the ground not knowing if they would live or die? Is that not harmful? Yet here you are...”

The sky people started to murmur.

“I did that for the good-“

Clarke stood up and slammed her hands of the table. “Shut up Jaha. You did not do it for the good of our people, don’t you dare say that, you considered us disposable! Now sit your arrogant ass down and shut your mouth.”

“And I’m suppose to follow your orders am I? You are a criminal.”

Clarke took a deep breath and turned around slowly and made her way to his table where she lent down on her arms, both Nathan and David Miller walked over behind Jaha and stood on each side of him. “My only crime was trying to tell people what my father had discovered and that was that we were running out of oxygen! You then floated him and had me locked up!” She looked at both David and Nathan and nodded, they then shoved him down on the seat. “The people don’t want you so I won’t tell you again to keep you god damn mouth shut!” She stood calmly. “Do you have a problem with that?”

Jaha looked to his left then right. “No.”

“Good.” She snarled and made her way back to her seat. Everyone started chatting and eating again. She looked at Lexa who looked impressed. “Happy now?”

Lexa shrugged. “I would have beaten him but your way worked too.”

Bellamy laughed and Raven chocked on her water laughing.

Clarke just shook her head and smiled. She felt lucky as Lexa smiled back at her.

...................

 

The blonde waited in her room for the others, she spent the time pacing and tidying up the room. When they entered Bellamy, Octavia and Raven sat on her bed. Lincoln stood at the door keeping a watch out and Lexa stood in the middle of the room looking around. “Well.” Raven snapped.

“You need more sleep Raven.” She rolled her eyes. “I believe we can over throw Wallace.”

“Then what?” Lexa said placing her hands behind her back. “We all live in peace?”

Clarke sighed. “Is that so bad?”

Raven raised her hand. “I’ve been doing some thinking princess and these people’s weakness is literally the air outside. I say we open the doors.”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No we don’t have to murder everyone.”

Lincoln stood away from the door. “They didn’t have a problem doing it to us. all these years.”

“Not all fo them are bad.” Clarke said moving to the middle of the room. “Some of them helped us.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “One of them worth talking about helped us.” She shook her head. “What are your thoughts Commander?”

“I think Raven’s plan is best.”

“No.” Clarke said standing closer to her. “No absolutely not I am not committing genocide. I think we take down Wallace and leave here.”

“Leave here?” Lexa asked confused. “And do what exactly Clarke? Wait till they blow up more villages and take more people to turn into reapers? We need to end the mountain.”

“No lexa!”

“Clarke-“

“Your are not in charge here I am.”

“Then this is our last meeting.”

“What?” Clarke said softly.

“You do what you need to Clarke and I’ll do what I need to. I need to bring an end to the mountain men. If you want to waste your time trying to make peace with them then this is the last we will talk about the issue.”

“How can you just so easily be ok with this?”

Octavia scoffed. “Says the person who put a knife in her back.”

“I told you-“

Lexa cut her off. “You have a plan, yes so you have said. Your plan is foolish and I won’t be a part of it.”

Bellamy stood from the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m with the commander.”

“Bell...”

“She’s right Clarke, What these people have done is inhumane. You are my best friend but.” He shook his head. “These people give me the creeps. I have seen first hand what they have done and I wish there was another way I really do. I understand where you are coming from Clarke but Lexa is right. They won’t stop.”

“Yup.” Raven raised her hand. “I got your back Clarke you know that but I agree with the Commander.”

“Im always with you Heda.” Lincoln said.

Octavia shrugged. “Me too.” 

Clarke huffed and looked at Lexa. “Everyone out.” She said calmly. “Lexa a word?”

“Is it about-“

“Yes Lexa!” When she heard the door close. “Is this why you came here? To over throw me?”

“Do you believe that?”

“What I believe is that you want to erase a whole civilisation!”

“You are being foolish.” Lexa said calmly. “You know I am right Clarke!”

Clarke took a deep breath and walked away running her hands through her hair. She turned towards Lexa. “Lexa?” She said gently. “There is enough land for everyone, why can’t we just all live in peace?”

Lexa stood closer to the blonde and gently ran her hand down her arm when she realised what she did she snatched her hand back and shook her head. “These people are not peaceful. You need to look around Clarke and you will see that all these people care about is themselves.”

“Then are they really any different from us Lexa?”

“Do not compare us to these monsters.”

“Why not-“

“Because we are not the same. They take people. They drain them and drill into them why they are still alive then dispose of their bodies like you would rubbish. They take people and inject them with a substance that makes them turn against loved ones. Rip them to shreds! We are not the same Clarke by any means.”

Clarke gently took Lexa’s hand. “Who?” Clarke asked softly.

Lexa shut her eyes and took a deep breath. “My father. I was just 3 but I’ll never forget.” She sighed. “Father had left to do some work in Polis. He made weapons was the best the lands had ever seen.” She smiled proudly. “I remember seeing him and I was so happy because he wasn’t expected back for another week and I ran to him like any child would a parent whom you missed dearly. I ran to him and I didn’t see his eyes or the fact he was covered in blood I just seen my father.” She said softly. “There were shouts. I could hear my mother screaming at me but i didn’t care cause my father was home. Then I felt someone tackle me to the ground and I watched as my father tried to rip my mother apart. She loved him and she was crying because she knew that she had to end his life. I watched her stick the blade between his eyes. Anya carried me away but the last thing I seen was my mother crying over his dead lifeless body.”

Clarke gently ran her thumb across Lexa’s cheek. “I’m so sorry.”

“Can’t you see Clarke? There was no tactic no means of survival for them to create rippers. They did it because they were bored and they are cruel.”

Clarke moved towards the brunette to hug her but Lexa stepped back. The blonde held her elbow. “Yesterday you said life is full of moments, the moment I chose to take a deal with Wallace I don’t regret it I did it cause it was what was best. I did it for everyone Lexa. I know I hurt you and I’m sorry but you would have done the same. You said people make mistakes and sometimes you can’t come back from it. Is what I did that day something that I can come back from?”

“i understand what you did Clarke from a leadership point of view but.....”

“But what?” Clarke said gently.

Lexa looked at her with the same hurt look that day she had in her tent. The one that made Clarke’s heart break. “You didn’t betray anyone else. You betrayed me.”

“Lexa...” She shook her head. “I’m sorry. I did what I had to. I’m asking if you can move on from what I did, is what I did unforgivable Lexa?”

Lexa sighed. “I don’t know.”

“You said you trusted me?”

“That was before you abandoned me and moved in with the enemy Clarke.”

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly. “I did it for everyone. I have always had everyone’s best interests at heart.”

“I can’t talk about this anymore.”

“Can’t or won’t!”

“There’s only one thing I know for certain Clarke, I will not leave here until these people are dead or I will die trying.” She left and slammed the door.

..................

Raven walked into her room. The brunettte has been quiet for a couple of days now. She was sitting on the bed looking over blue prints. Raven sighed and sat beside her. “Does anyone we know work in the control room?”

“Well hello to you to Commander.” She rolled her eyes.

“Raven-“

“Why are you more broody then usual.”

Lexa sighed. “I believe I am getting impatient.”

“Orrrrrrr Maybe It’s because the last time you spoke with Clarke it didn’t end well, she cares about you, you know?”

Lexa huffed. “No she doesn’t.”

“Lexa, these last two days have disgusted me! Honestly she’s been sending you sad puppy dog eyes for 2 days straight!”

“I have been too busy raven I seem to be the only one working on getting us out of here.”

“That’s not true, you know this is going to take time.”

Lexa sighed and put aside the blue prints. “You are right.”

“I usually am Commander, You should hear Clarke out?”

“She betrayed-“

“Look I’m not saying kiss and make up and forget everything that has happened. I’m just saying. Talk to her.”

“About the mountain?”

“No....about....about anything!”

“War?”

“No.....”

“Weaponry?”

Raven laughed. “Oh god.” She caught her breath. “No just something simple like I don’t know your favourite colour. Maybe time is all you need Commander and nothing passes time like small talk and so far time is all we have in this hell hole.”

..............

Lexa made her way to the medical section for a check up. Clarke was in the room going over paperwork. Lexa internally groaned at how beautiful the blonde looked doing such mundane things. She shook her head and made her way over to her.

Clarke looked up. “Oh Lexa. Hi.” She said fumbling with the papers. “I didn’t hear you-“

“My favourite colour is blue.” Lexa interrupted her.

Clarke looked taken back “Oh.” She said. “That’s nice, I like blue there so many different variations of blue, what type of blue do you like?”

“Like your eyes.”

“Oh.” Clarke blushed and sat against the desk. “That’s nice. You know I used to draw up in space to waste time while I was locked away.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, I use to draw earth actually and what I imagined it to look like.” She stood closer to the brunette. “There was one colour I used to always run out of, My favourite colour.”

“What was it?”

“Green. Like your eyes.” She smiled. 

Lexa smiled back. “Do you still draw?”

“Sometimes.” She said softly. “It relaxes me.”

Lexa nodded. “Maybe you can show me some time.”

“I would love too.” She smiled. “If you like I can show you now I have some in my room.”

Abby walked into the room having heard the whole conversation. “Clarke you can’t Lexa has a check up and you have a meeting with Wallace.”

“I can cancel with Wallace mom.”

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “You must keep up appearances Clarke.”

Clarke looked at her mother trying to get her to understand that this was the first actual time that she would have Lexa alone and not for war or battles but Abby raised her eyebrow to her challenge. 

Clarke closed her eyes and exhaled in frustration. “Fine.” She looked at Lexa who was taking off her shirt. “Next time?”

“Sure.” Lexa shrugged. 

.................

Lexa was lying in bed staring at the ceiling with raven tinkering with something at her desk. She had her shirt off and bandages taken off as per requested by Abby so the wound could dry.

Raven looked over to her. “Can I ask you something?”

“No.” 

“Who cut you like that?”

Lexa sighed. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Ok can I ask you something else?”

“No.”

“Why don’t you give Clarke the chance to explain?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Because it does not matter.”

“Ok can I ask you something else?”

“Raven.” Lexa glared at her. “No.”

Raven looked down to what she was fixing and after a couple of seconds she looked over to the brunettes again. “Do you care about her?”

Lexa sighed. “It doesn’t-“

“Matter. Yeah yeah, so here’s the thing Commander. Although I don’t agree with everything the princess does, I actually think she made the right call.” Raven help up her hands. “ Don’t get me wrong, I hate this place. I hate these people but she was given one of those moments you were talking about and I think she made the right one for everyone even if she didn’t get the result she wanted. I don’t think what she did was completely unforgivable.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then help me understand oh great Commander.”

“It doesn’t.-“

“Matter. Yeah yeah, I think it does though. Cute otherwise you wouldn’t look like someone took your heart and crushed it. For what it’s worth, I think she at least deserves to be heard anyways you hungy?”

“No.” She sat up. “And just for your information I have talke to Clarke as suggested by you.”

“Oh really? And what did you talk about?”

Lexa frowned. “My favourite colour. Just as you suggested?”

Raven looked at her wide eyed then lent back in her chair holding her belly and laughing. Lexa looked at her confused. “You are hilarious Commander!”

“I do not understand.”

Raven laughed. “Well since there’s nothing else to do let’s go eat.”

“Ok.” She stood up slowly and started walking towards the door.

“Whoa hold up Commander. You forgetting something?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Right.” She said started to put her shirt on.

“I mean as much as I enjoy the view I think Clarke would have a heart attack.”

“Heart attack?” Lexa took a deep breath. “Who would dare attack her heart!”

Again Raven just looked at her shocked and cackling.

.......................

When they got to the hall she sat next to Bellamy and Raven again.

Bellamy laughed when Raven told him about what Lexa small talk was and what she thought a heart attack was. 

Bellamy slapped her on the back as he laughed. “Damn Commander.”

Lexa shook her head. “Just call me Lexa.”

“Right.” he smiled. “Well anyways I have been keeping an ear and eye on Jahas people they have seemed to back down at the moment but there’s something I have to tell you.”

“What?”

“He was talking to Emerson Lexa. I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Hmm.” She rubbed her chin. “Does Clarke know?”

“No i haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet. What are you thinking though.”

“Well.” She sighed. “You are right. It can not be good. We must discuss this with Clarke. I do not trust him.”

She looked across the room to the millers who nodded at her. “Bellamy? Do you trust David and Nathan Miller?”

“Yes. Nathan is loyal to me whilst David is loyal to Clarke.”

“Do you think that David can blend in with jahas men.”

“Nope no way. He was loyal to Jake. He would never hurt Clarke.”

“Nathan?”

“Yes for sure. We just have to make it believable.”

“Ok. Make it happen. Then at least we have an inside spy.”

“Good thinking Commander hottie.” Lexa and Raven looked at him with their eyebrows raised. “Ok that’s a no to Commander hottie.”

Raven smirked. “I dare you to say that around Clarke!”

Bellamy smirked. “Done.” He stood up and made his way to the millers.

A little girl no more then 9 Made her way to them she stood next to Lexa. “Hello.” She smiled.

Lexa grinned. “Heya.” 

The little girl smiled and shoved inbetween her and Raven.

“Gees make yourself comfortable kid.”

“Hi Raven!”

“Ugh its to late in the day for your cuteness.”

She giggle then stared at Lexa. Lexa raised her eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

She shrugged. “I like you.”

“You do?”

“Yeah your so cool I seen you with your cool war paint on and your red thingy! So awesome!”

Lexa chuckled and watched as Jaha walked in with his men.

Nathan stood up at the table. “This is bullshit!”

David stood up beside him. “Sit down son.”

“No i am not a child! Fuck you ams Fuck Clarke too!”

“She’s our leader!”

“She’s not mine!” 

Bellamy stood up. “Sit down man.”

“Fuck you too!” He threw the tray at him. 

Bellamy stood up quickly but was held back by some people. Nathan huffed and walked off.

Jaha smirked and he and his men walked after him. Bellamy turned and winked at Lexa.

Emerson slammed his hands down on the table making the Raven jump. “Hey asshole!” She exclaimed.

“You haven’t volunteered your blood yet.”

She waved him off “Yeah nah I’m good.”

“Everyone has to.”

“That wasn’t the deal asshole.”

“You will get up.”

“Nope.” 

Emerson grabbed her arm and pulled her from the chair making her hit the ground. Lexa shot up from her spot and pushed him away from Raven and stood in front of her. “Do not touch her!” 

Madi ran from the table and stood by Lexa. Lexa held out her arm and pushed her back. “Back off you savage this has nothing to do with you!”

“Prehaps you don’t know the meaning of volunteer?”

Emerson held a gun to her head. “Get out of the way the cripple mechanic is coming with me.”

Lexa stood forward the gun pushing further into her forehead. “You will have to kill me first.”

Bellamy made his way and held a gun to the back of his head. “Lower the gun!”

“No.” He snarled.

The next thing Lexa knew everyone way yelling and screaming.  
...........................

Clarke made her way to dinner again she decide that she was going to try to talk to Lexa alone. She felt pretty happy that Lexa made an effort trying to talk to her. She knows how hard that must have been for that brunette. As she was approaching the eating hall, When she arrived the place was chaotic people were yelling and screaming and shoving and in the centre was Lexa, she was shielding Raven and a little girl who she recognised.

Emerson was holding a gun to Lexa’s head and Bellamy was holding a gun to Emerson. It was chaotic. 

Clarke felt her breath quicken. She felt herself become angry about the brunette being in life threatening danger.

She pushed through the people till she got to the middle. She walked past Lexa and right up to Emerson till she was standing nose to nose. She could feel the brunette behind her. Lexa reached out and gently placed her hand on Clarke’s back then gripped her shirt. Clarke understood that this was Lexa telling her that she would try to help if needed.

Emerson still wouldn’t lower his gun or remove his eyes from Lexa. The room went quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the harsh breathing of everyone trying to catch their breath. “Look at me emerson.” She said calmly. He still wouldn’t budge. “Look at me!” She snarled finally getting his attention. “Look at me in my eyes and listen to what I say very very carefully.” He looked into her eyes so she knew he had his attention. “Lower your fucking gun.” 

“No.” He smirked.

“Someone Get President Wallace now!” 

“On it!” She heard Monty yelp from the back. 

It only took a couple of minutes before the president made his way through. Clarke didn’t even give him a chance to ask what was going on. “Yet again president Wallace, one of your people have made a threat towards mine!” She said in a low tone not taking her eyes off Wallace. “And for your complete disregard of my people’s rights, we will not donate for a week.”

Emerson’s eyes widened.

President Wallace held up his hands. “Now Hold on let’s talk-“

“It’s done.” She moved closer to Emerson. “Lower your gun or I’ll make sure your children and wife never get treatment.”

His breath quicken and his face went red, he slowly lowered his gun. “You will pay-“

Clarke nodded at Bellamy who hit him over the head with the back of his gun knocking him out cold. She turned to the president. “I’m not going to tell you again, he will get no warning. I’ll kill him if he steps out of line and I’ll kill anyone who gets in my way, do I make myself clear?”

“Yes.” He nodded.

Clarke turned and watched as Lexa was helped Raven off the floor. The little girl Madi was hanging off Lexa’s leg. Lexa gently removed her and knelt down towards her. Her bottom lip trembled. “I hate these people.”

Lexa nodded and held the girls shoulder. “It will be ok.”

The girl threw her arms around Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa smiled and picked her up and held her on her hip. She looked towards Clarke as she was running her hand through the girls hair. “Still think these people are worth saving Clarke?” Lexa got close to her. “Look around Clarke.”

Clarke did as she was asked and looked around the cafeteria, the mountain men were all huddled around each other, they were looking at them with caution. 

Clarke frowned. “They looked scared.”

“Yes and scared people make stupid decisions, they only care about themselves, the sooner you realise that the better.” 

She turned to walked away but Clarke held her by the elbow gently. “Are you Ok?” She asked softly.

Lexa nodded. “I’m fine. Emerson tried to force Raven to donate. This is just the beginning.” 

Clarke nodded and ran her hands through madis hair. “Madi? I see you found the Commander?“

Madi looked at her and smiled. “I sure did. She’s just as awesome as you said she would be Clarke!”

Clarke blushed and looked away. “She’s been asking about you so.” She shrugged.

Lexa smiled. “I have to help Raven.”

“Right....I can-“

“I will do it Clarke. I guess now you have work today more so then before.” She smiled sadly.

“Lexa-“

“It’s fine Clarke.”

Bellamy stood by Raven to check her. “Alright come on me and Commander hottie will help you to your room.”

Clarke glared at him. “Bellamy.....” she warned. “Her name is Lexa.”

Raven clapped him on the back and laughed. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Come on.” She said pushing him forward.

......................

It had been a week since the incident in the cafeteria. Clarke and lexa barley seen each other, each were busy with their own tasks. Clarke was determined to come up with a peaceful solution while Lexa was determined to kill every last one of the mountain men. Lexa always caught Clarke glancing her way, she always looked sad, sometimes Clarke would look away quickly other times she wouldn’t and would smile at the brunette. Lexa would nod to acknowledge her but she couldn’t feel for her right now, she had to kill these people and get back to the coalition. 

Currently Lexa was in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of the blonde when the door burst opened and Raven came in looking upset. Tonight she was suppose to meet with wick.

“Raven?” She asked softly. The woman just groaned and took her pants off and climbed into bed. She turned away from Lexa. “What happened?”

“Can I ask you something?” She said softly.

“No.”

Raven ignored her and sighed. “Am I worthless?”

“What?”

“I must be!” She turned around to face the brunette. “Finn cheated on me, you cut me up, Murphy shot at me, that asshole last week threw me to the ground like I was garbage! And now....I just walked in of wick with another woman.” Raven shook her head as tears welled up in her eyes. “Am I worthless?”

“No. Just unlucky.”

Raven laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Unlucky?”

“Yes. Unlucky that Finn couldn’t stay truthful to you, unlucky that Gustus tried to frame you for trying to poison me, unlucky that Murphy shot his gun and you were in the firing range, unlucky that Emerson picked you to start a fight with you and very unlucky that you can not seem to find someone that can appreciate you.”

Raven sniffled. “Appropriate me?”

“You are a very intelligent person Raven and the things you do with the tech is truly amazing, you are also very loyal.”

Raven smiled. She cupped the brunettes cheeks and kissed her softly. Lexa froze and Raven stopped when she realised that she wasn’t reciprocating. “I’m sorry.” She shook her head and went to get out of bed. 

Lexa held her back. “Don’t be.” She said softly. “I would but-“

“Clarke?”

“I don’t want-“

“To talk about it...yeah.” Raven smiled.

Lexa smiled back. “I’m sorry.”

“Not As Sorry As me.”

“Why?”

“Clarke is going to kill me.”

“Why?”

Raven scoffed. “God you’re oblivious.”

........................

Clarke was helping her mother in the med bay quietly lost in her own thoughts. Thoughts about how she’s going to get her people out of this mess and thoughts of Lexa. “You ok honey you have been quiet these last couple of weeks.” Her mother said snapping her out of it.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

She sighed. “Is there anything else you need help with today mom.”

“Lexa is due here for her check up-“

“I’ll do it!” She almost yelled. The blonde cleared her throat and spoke softer. “You go and relax I got this.”

Abby smiled at her daughter. “Still not talking to you?”

“Mom...”

“Ok ok.” She held up her hands. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

After Abby left Clarke tidied up a bit waiting for Lexa. When the brunette walked in Clarke’s smiled towards her. “Come in.”

“I have an appointment with your mother.”

“Yeah. She’s uh, busy right now so I’m here to help.”

Lexa nodded and sat on the bed. She removed her shirt leaving her in a bra. “Oh.” Clarke blushed. “Ah you’re wearing a bra.”

“Mmm.” Lexa said as she tilted her head. “We have bras not as well put together as these ones but we of course we have bras.”

“Right.” Clarke shook her head. She stood closer to the brunette and started unwrapping her bandage. “How does it feel.”

“Fine.”

Clarke inspected the cuts. “They are almost healed. They look good.” She smiled. “Can you tell me who did this to you?”

“Ambassadors.”

“They betrayed you?”

Lexa sighed. “It wouldn’t be the first time I have been betrayed.”

“Lexa-“

“What’s Done is Done. They are dead now anyway. Anya has them killed.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Wait? Anya? Your fos Anya?”

“Yes.”

“She’s alive?”

“Yes. She was healed at the ark, someone had her disguised as one of you.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

Clarke ran her hand over the bandage. “What else did they do to you?”

Lexa gently grabbed her wrist and pushed her away. “It does not matter.”

“Of course it does Lexa.” Clarke moved in between the brunette legs and gently placed her hands on her thighs. “It matters to me.” She said softly.

Lexa looked at Clarke sadly. “Why?” She frowned. “Why would it matter to you.” She held the blondes hips and gently pushed her back standing up and putting her shirt back on. “Thank you for you help.” 

Clarke sighed. “Where’s Raven?”

“I’m not sure, I hope she is not avoiding me, we have work to do.” 

Clarke turned towards her. “Why would She be avoiding you?”

“She kissed me.” Lexa shrugged.

Clarke’s froze. “She What?”

“She kissed me.” She frowned. “Maybe she feels uncomfortable.” Clarke picked up the tray that was beside Lexa and walked over to the sink slamming it down. She took deep breaths. “Clarke are you ok?”

Clarke huffed. “Yup. Just splendid.”

“You don’t seem-“

“So the reason you came here was not only to over throw me but to also kiss my so called friends.”

“Chit...”

“I’ll tell you what Lexa when you take your tongue out of Raven’s mouth long enough to breathe how about you actually come up with a plan to help everyone instead of killing an entire civilisation!” Clarke left and slammed the door. She needed to be alone. She walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She sat on her bed trying to calm down but all she could see in her mind was Raven and Lexa kissing.

The door opened 10 minutes later. “Hey princess.” Raven said. “Listen we have to-“

Clarke got up quickly and pushed her. “You kissed her!”

“What the fuck.” She mumbled. 

“You kissed her!”

Raven held up her hands “I can explain.”

“Is this payback huh Rayes? Is it payback for Finn? Fuck with Lexa just like you think I did with him. Well I didn’t know he had a girlfriend! I didn’t know he was in a relationship!”

“First off. Fuck You. Second....news flash princess, Lexa isn’t in a relationship either.”

“Get out.”

“Clarke-“

“Get out!”

“Fine!” She Yelled Back and left slamming the door.

Clarke left after Raven and made her way to the library. This was her escape when things got heavy in the mountain. It was empty as usual. She sat in the corner and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realise how long this chapter was


	6. Chapter 6

Raven had been avoiding both Clarke and Lexa for two days now. She was walking down a corridor when she felt someone place their hand over their mouth and pulled her in a small room. 

Raven turned quickly and pushed her abductor away. 

Lexa stood there calmly.

She looked wide eyed at her. “What the fuck!”

“You are avoiding me?”

“Yeah well I can’t believe you told Clarke that I kissed you before I got a chance too!”

Lexa huffed. “Raven we have more important matters to attend to.”

“Well I’m sorry Commander but my friends are my family and they are important to me.”

Lexa closed her eyes and sighed. “Fine. Let us talk then. What does it matter if I told Clarke before you?”

Raven looked at her shocked. “Um she cares about you? Are you that oblivious!”

Lexa frowned. “She betrayed me Raven.”

“Yeah you don’t know the full story I’m telling you now that Clarke cares about you and now she thinks I went and kissed you to hurt her.”

Lexa started pacing. “This is ridiculous! We are in a cage! Your people are being drained and we are here discussing this matter that doesn’t really matter! We have work to do Raven!”

“Yeah well we can’t do much without Clarke.” She sighed. She looked at the brunette who was frowning. “Unless you think we can?” She laughed. “Oh man you think.....Wait.” She said catching her breath. “You think you can defeat this place without Clarke?”

“I have you?”

Raven shook her head. “You honestly think that me and you.” She pointed between them. “Just two of us.” She held up two fingers. “Can actually somehow defeat about four hundred people that currently have us under lock and key?”

“Five.”

“What?”

“There’s five of us. Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln will help.”

Raven rubbed her face. “Listen Commander. I want to help you and I agree with you but Clarke is.... I don’t know she’s my person?”

Lexa stepped back. She felt s strange feeling in her stomach. “You are together?”

“What! No! Gross.”

The brunette sighed in relief. “Then what-“

“Ok so have you, do you have like a person you know that’s a friend and nothing more. Just a friend but is like family, you would die for them have their back even when they are wrong then behind close doors yell at them for being wrong. A person who’s shoulder to cry on someone who never judges you ever?”

“Yes actually. Anya?”

“Anya? Oh cheekbones!” She chuckled. “I forgot about her.” She shook her head. “Anyways. Clarke is my person and I’m not doing anything without her say so.”

Lexa frowned. “I know we need Clarke, she’s important, She’s special but she wants to waste her time trying to make peace with these people.”

“It ain’t the first time she has tried to make peace, none of us thought having a treaty with your people was a good idea. No one but Clarke.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “That turned out really well for me.” 

“Look Commander. You won’t talk to anyone about your feelings for Clarke-“

“I don’t-“

Raven held up her hand. “Don’t bother trying to convince me. You won’t talk to me about it or anyone else maybe you should talk to her and clear the air.”

“You haven’t spoken to her either Raven.”

“It’s different. I have been avoiding Clarke because I hurt her and I didn’t really mean too.” She said softly. “You are avoiding her because you care about her and she hurt you-“

“No-“

“She’s hurting Lexa! And you can stand there and pretend like that doesn’t bother you but I know it does.”

Lexa shook her head. “Fine! You will need to explain how you hurt Clarke?”

Raven scoffed. “You are oblivious. I know you don’t believe me but she really does care about you Lexa.” Lexa went to argue. “I’m not getting into this with you again.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “We need to take the mountain down Raven.”

“Yup. So I guess you better find Clarke and convince her.”

Lexa groaned. “She will not listen-“

“She will listen to you.” Raven said calmly.

“Fine.” Lexa huffed. “Once I get Clarke to see reason then we start planning.” She said leaving the room irritated with it all.

As she was walking out she walked passed Octavia who kept up. “What’s up Heda?”

“Ridiculous Sky people with their feelings!”

Octavia frowned. “What?”

“Raven kissed me and apparently that is reason enough for Clarke to stop talking to Raven and for Raven to stop helping me.” She huffed. “Ridiculous!”

“Raven did what!” Octavia’s eyes widened. “Sneaky little-“

Lexa saw a blonde man leaning against the wall. “You!” She pointed. “Is your name Wick.” 

She smirked. “Why yes-“

She ran to him and punched him in the face, grab him by the back of his neck and smashed his face into the wall. She pushed him against the wall with his hands behind his back. “You have caused me a lot of issues!”

“What?” He groaned. “I never even-“

She pulled him back and smashed his face in the wall again. “Quiet!” She turned him around and placed her hand around his neck and squeezed. By now Lexa had an audience. “I don’t like people who are unfaithful.” She looked him up and down. “They annoy me. Causing unnecessary drama. Unnecessary pain. In this case your actions have effected me.” She snarled. “You have been unfaithful to Raven Reyes of the sky people and I have to share a room with her. Do you see how your actions have effected me?” He wheezed as his face was going red. “Tell me? Did it make you feel more of a man? Do you need to hurt other people to make yourself feel worthy?” His eyes widened he was close to being suffocated. “You are pathetic.” She spat. “If I ever see you near Raven again I’ll cut off your manhood.” She let go of him. He dropped to the ground holding his throat trying to catch his breath. She stood over him with her hands behind her back. “Am I understood?” He nodded quickly. “Good.” She looked around at the sky people. “Unfaithful people are not loyal people and we can’t afford a untrustworthy person amongst us.” Everyone nodded in agreement. “Someone take this fool to Bellamy and make sure he gets the worst job in this cursed mountain there is.”

David stepped forward. “I will do it Commander.”

She looked back down to wick. “Get him out of my sight.”

“Yes Commander.”

She looked at the rest of the people. They all seemed to be waiting for her to say or do something. “The rest of you carry on.”

The all nodded and scatted all except a blonde woman and an Asian man. “Commander are you friends with Raven?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I suppose.”

“Is She ok?” The woman asked.

“Who are you both?”

“I’m Harper McIntyre and this is Monty Green.”

She looked around to see if they were alone. “Tell me Monty and Harper. What is your opinion on your current situation?”

“We want out.” Harper said.

“Harper...” Monty started.

“No Monty. These people are awful. I don’t want to be here and neither do you. I love Clarke and I know she has a plan but unless it’s to get the hell out of this prison then I’m not interested.”

Lexa stood tall and placed her hands behind her back. “Are you loyal to Clarke.”

“Yes.” They Both said.

“Good.” She sighed. “What can you do to help?”

“I’m good with computers?”

“Tech?”

“Yeah.”

“Raven tells me the mountain is run by a system. Is this run by a computer?”

“Definitely.”

“Can you break into this system.”

“Yes.” He said confidently.

She moved closer to them. “Raven believes that we need Clarke to take down the mountain and I.... I agree with her. I’m going to try and make her see reason but if she doesn’t-“

“We won’t let you kill her!” Monty whispered yelled.

Lexa smiled. “I’d never kill her.” She said softly. “What I was going to say is that is she can’t see reason then we have to go against her wishes.”

Harper and Monty looked at each other. “Ok.”

“Good. Harper.” She looked her up and down. “You are going to spy. You need to find out where the systems are located then inform us.”

“Why me?”

“Because you are nice. People trust nice people.”

“Right...”

“Monty don’t do anything unless myself, Clarke or Bellamy give to say so.”

“Yes Commander. We have one request though?”

“Yes.”

“There’s this woman her name is Maya. She is being held prisoner for helping us the first time. Well trying to help us. She needs to be released and she needs to take our blood. We won’t help is she’s not able to walk out of this mountain with us.”

“Very well.”

......................

Lexa knocked on Clarke’s door. She heard some movement on the other side. Then the door opened. Clarke stood there with her hand on her hip. “Yes Lexa.”

Lexa sighed. “I know we have much to discuss and not just about the mountain but right now I am going to go see the president and I thought I would let you know out of curtesy.” She walked off.

She heard Clarke quickly run to catch up. “Wait Lexa! Why?”

“I need to make something happen.”

The blonde pulled her arm but Lexa just kept walking. “Damn it Lexa I need to know what the hell you are planning.”

Lexa shrugged. “Nothing bad I assure you.”

They arrived at the presidents door and before Clarke could protest Lexa knocked. “Come in.” Lexa walked in with her head held high. “Ah.” Dante sat back in his chair and smiled. “I have been waiting for this. Please sit.” Lexa sat down in front of the desk never taking her eyes of the president and Clarke sat down beside her. “I feel like this meeting has been long awaited.”

“Yes because your people are cowards and thieves.”

Clarke lied her hand gently on Lexa’s leg to calm her down. Lexa took a deep breath and looked at Clarke who was waiting for her to indicate she was ok to continue. lexa nodded and Clarke looked at the president but didn’t remove her hand. Lexa liked it.

He lent forward on his desk. “Surely you can understand why?”

“Do not treat me as though I am foolish. You sit there and you think I have no knowledge over the last hundred years. I know for a fact that my people first engaged yours for help and you turned us away out of fear and I also know that my people have tried to arrange meetings at least for the first twenty years.”

Clarke shook her head. “Why wouldn’t you hear them out?”

Lexa smirked. “They are cowards Klark. When pramfiya first happened the people here hid for safety and left the people outside to suffer. My people begged and pleaded for months. You see the mountain men had medicine that could have helped us but the mountain refused again and again. Isn’t that right?”

Dante nodded. “Yes. We were afraid of contamination.”

Clarke frowned. “And what about the next twenty years?”

“The same thing.”

Lexa leans forward. “Like I said cowards. I am not here to talk about the past. It will get us no where. I am here because you have someone and I want them.”

“Who?”

“Maya.”

Lexa felt Clarke’s hand squeeze a little on her leg. “Why?” He Asked.

“It does not matter. We will take responsibility for her. Isn’t that right Clarke?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes.”

“And what do I get in return?”

Lexa stood and lifted up her shirt. Clarke’s eyes widened she stood up to stop her but it was too late. Dante had seen. “You have black blood?”

“Yes.”

He lent back on his chair wide eyes. “You are a descendant from the first people Rebecca injected?”

“Yes.”

“That.” He Pointed to her stomach. “Is amazing-“

“You can’t have her!” Clarke cut him off. 

“She’s offering-“

Clarke slammed her hands down on the table. “She hasn’t offered a damn thing Dante so back off.” 

He held up his hand. “Ok what are you proposing.”

Lexa put her shirt down and stood straight. “I’ll give you a sample. You free maya.”

“Done. I’ll free here right away.”

“When I see her free I’ll let Abby take a sample.”

He nodded. “Fair. Anything else?”

“Not for now no.”

“Ok consider it done.”

When they were behind the door Clarke grabbed her elbow and lead her through the halls. Lexa snapped her arm back but Clarke got hold of it again and pulled her through her bedroom door. When the door shut Clarke turned sharply towards Lexa. “Are you out of your mind!” 

“No.”

Clarke paced. “You told them!”

“Yes. We need Monty’s help Clarke his demands were simple. Get Maya out and treat her. I did what I had too.”

Clarke held Lexa’s upper arms. “You just put yourself in danger Lexa!”

“I told you Clarke. I will die trying to bring down this mountain.”

Clarke slid her hands up Lexa’s arms and gently cupped her neck. “I don’t want you to die Lexa.” She said softly. 

“There is so much you don’t know...”

“Then talk to me.” The blonde begged.

“That would mean I would have to trust you.” She held the blondes hands and gently moved them away. “And last time I did that it almost cost me my life.”

“What do you mean-?”

“It’s Done Clarke.”

“I won’t let them take blood from you Lexa! They will drain you of everything!”

“Then I guess we better come up with a plan to end the mountain before they do.”

She pushed herself off the wall and left.

................................

Later that evening Clarke made her way to the dinning hall. Lexa was sitting in her usual spot by Bellamy and Raven and across from them sat Maya and Jasper. He held her to her side protectively. Beside them was Monty and Harper.

Clarke sat down on Ravens side and started aggressively stabbing her food and eating it. “Whoa.” Monty smiled. “What did that mush ever do to you.”

She rolled her eyes. “Excuse my bad mood Monty but your little deal with Lexa basically cost her her life, as if I wasn’t working day in and day out to make sure she stays safe she goes and exposes herself so Jasper can be happy.”

Raven frowned. “What-“

“I’m still not talking to you.” She snapped.

Lexa stood. “Clarke a word?”

“No.”

Harper Frowned. “Commander What is she talking about?”

“Nothing-“

The blonde frowned. “You don’t know?” She chuckled. She was about to say something but Wick walked past them. His face was red and puffy, his eyes were both black and he had red marks around his neck. “What the hell happened to you?”

He looked at Lexa nervously. “I um.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Leave wick!”

He ran off as quick as his legs could take him. Raven and Clarke looked at her. “What did you do?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. 

Clarke hit the table in frustration. “That’s it. Everyone my room now!”

.................

Raven threw her hands in the air. “Out of all the stupid shit you could have done!” She Yelled at Lexa. “You tell them about your blood!”

“We would have found another way Commander.“ Monty said softly. “We would have.”

Maya stood. “I’ll just turn myself back-“

“No!” Everyone said in unison.

“Lexa?” Raven sighed. “What the actual fuck!”

Lexa stood from the bed and looked around the room. “I don’t understand what the problem is? Raven? You hate me. In your mind I ordered Finns death. Monty and Harper, you got what you wanted. Maya is back now.” She waved at the girl who stood next to Jasper timidly. I can understand why Bellamy is upset. He felt as though he was left out but you were not there at the time but I did send Wick to you? And Clarke. You betrayed me. So me giving a little of my blood to these monsters really shouldn’t bother you.”

Clarke groaned in frustration. “Lexa Listen-“

“No. You listen.” She looked around the room. “You all listen to me now. When I say I will die trying to end this mountain. I mean it. It’s not like when Raven threatens to kill one of us for talking to loudly in the morning or when Bellamy says he would kill for a piece of meat...” she looked at Clarke. “I mean I will give my blood, sweat and tears to bring down these people. I would happily expose my sacred blood so that Monty can break into the tech. I’d happily watch them drain the life from me if I knew the end result would be their downfall.” She stepped closer to Clarke so they were nose to nose. “You stand there and act like you care?”

“I do care damn it Lexa!” Clarke took a step back so she could calm down.   
“Look this isn’t working you need to go back to your people where you are safe. You are Heda. You will be protected better out there!” She pointed to the door.

Lexa sighed. “I am no longer Heda.”

Clarke’s fronwed. “What? I don’t understand?”

Octavia who was standing by Lincoln scoffed.

“Would you like to know who injured me Clarke?” Lexa asked.

“Lexa please-“

“My people did. My coalition did because I went against my advisors, I went against my coalition, my people to have a treaty with yours. So they beat me unconscious and tied me to a tree and cut me. Then I was voted out as Heda. I was voted out and hurt because I foolishly believed you would stand by me.” She stood back with tears in her eyes. “I have nothing to lose.” She stood up straight to compose herself. “Now if you will all excuse me I have to go and give my blood to Abby.”

Clarke watched sadly as Lexa left the room and sat back slowly on her desk. 

“Clarke?” Monty said softly. “I would have never-“

“I know.” She said 

Raven sat down beside her. “I don’t hate her-“

“I know.” She repeated. 

Bellamy sighed. “I’m going after her.”

Clarke looked at him. “Why? What do you want from her?”

He shook his head. “Her blood is sacred to her. I just figured she could use a friend.”

“I’ll go.” Raven jumped down from the desk. 

“I got this Reyes. You and Monty need to start planning.”

Clarke stood from the desk. “We are not killing these people Bellamy and if anyone is going to go after Lexa it’s me!”

Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t think she wants that Clarke. You need to get your head out of your ass!.”

Octavia stood by her brother. “What the hell do you think they are going to do when they can walk the ground freely? Share the land?”

“Why...” she sighed sadly. “Why don’t you all trust me? What have I done for you all to not have faith in me?”

Monty held her shoulder. “We do trust you Clarke.”

“Yeah.” Harper Frowned. “Why on earth would you think otherwise?”

She scoffed. “Maybe because you all are against me?”

“No.” Raven shook her head. “We don’t agree with you princess. I’ll never go against you.”

“Yeah.” Monty sat down beside her. “I would have never gone ahead with out yours and Bellamy’s say so?”

“Same.” Raven smiled. “I told Lexa that too.”

“Lexa wants to betray me?”

“No.” Raven said firmly. “Lexa has been working to get us all out. She knows she can’t do it with out you Clarke she admitted that to me today.”

Octavia rolled her eyes. “We don’t agree with you Clarke. Lexa made me understand the deal you made to some degree, we are alive because of you. No one went to war because of you but at the end of the day we are also all in here because of you.” She shook her head. “This place sucks. These people are evil blood sucking monsters and yeah you saved us but you also condemned us to the hell and your only solution is to make peace with them.”

“We just need boundaries Octavia-“

Bellamy laughed. “Oh man you are serious?.” He shook his head. “Clarke.” He took a deep breath. “You said to me that I am your co leader. Did you mean that?”

“Yes of course Bellamy?”

“Ok. You don’t have my support on your plan.” He sighed. “I’m sorry Clarke, I’m not going to betray you but I’m not going to help. I’m going to be with Lexa.”

“Wait Bellamy!” He left closing the door behind him. 

Clarke turned around and started pacing. “Damn it!” She groaned. “Maya?”

“Yes.” She said timidly.

“I need you to make Dante believe that you want to be with them.”

Jasper gasped. “Are you crazy! She is not doing that!”

“Jasper...”

“No.” He shook his head.

Maya sighed. “Why?”

“Because they are going to do whatever it takes to get to Lexa. I need to know when and how.”

Jasper gasped. “Oh so you want to sacrifice my girl for yours! Is Maya not worth more then her.”

“Jasper?” Maya said quietly.

“No!” He shook his head. “Your not doing it! It’s not always about you princess!” He spat.

Clarke marched up to him and shoved him against the wall. “Are you stupid!”

Raven tried to pull her back but Clarke pushed her away.

Monty stood next to him. “Clarke please? He’s our friend.”

She laughed bitterly. “He’s our friend? Really Monty?” She loooked at Jasper and stood back. “Do you know what will happen if they inject people with Lexa’s blood? Hmm do you jasper. Friend....”

“Yeah they walk out. So what!”

“They will think we are disposable Jasper. They won’t need us anymore. At the moment we hold the power but once they are free.” She shook her head. “We will be in their way.”

“Jasper.” Maya said softly. “She’s right.”

“You want to do this?” He Asked sadly. “I just got you back.”

“Because Of Lexa.” She Held his hand. “They will drain her. They will make her beg for death.”

“What about you?”

“I will be fine.”

Jasper nodded. “Ok.” He Held her hand and led her out of the room.

Raven told Monty he would meet up with him later. The only people left were Clarke and Raven.

“What do you want Raven?”

Raven sighed. “I’m sorry. I knew how you felt about her and I kissed her.”

“Why did you? Do you have feelings for her?”

“Eww, no.”

“Then why?”

“I walked in on wick screwing someone else. I felt like crap and she was saying nice things to me and it’s not often I hear it so I kissed her. She didn’t kiss me back and I regretted it the moment my lips touched hers. I’m just.” She sighed. “Just feeling a bit useless princess.”

“God!” Clarke exclaimed. “Why didn’t you say that! Why didn’t Lexa say that! Raven.” She said softer. “Wait do you think that’s why wick looked beaten up.”

Raven shrugged and smirked. “Yeah probably. I bet Lexa probably mentioned the kiss like it was nothing right?”

“Yeah she did.”

“She’s so oblivious.” This Latina chuckled. “Look. I’m sorry.”

“Well. I am too.” She said hugging the Latina. “And Wick is a jerk and I’m going to make him pay by giving him the shittiest jobs you could ever imagine. For the rest of his life.”

Raven smiled. “Thanks princess.” Clarke jumped from the table. “Where you going?” 

“I just had an idea!” She said running out of the room.

 

....................

Lexa was sitting on the bed when the door opened. Bellamy entered and sat down beside her. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for Bellamy. I let my feelings get the best of me in there.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

President Wallace walked in. Bellamy jumped off the bed to stand in front of Lexa. She placed his hand on her shoulder. “It’s ok Bellamy.”

He nodded and sat by her again.

Abby walked up to her with a siringe. “Hold out your arm please.”

Lexa nodded and watched as the needle pieced her skin and her blood enter the vile.

Just as Abby started to hand over the vile Clarke burst into the room and snatched it out of her mothers hand. 

“Maya.” She said to the timid girl that was following Behind her with jasper by her side. “Sit down.”

“What do you think you are doing Clarke?”

“I’m administering Lexa’s blood.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal-“

“Actually She said getting Maya’s arm ready. “The deal 2as she would donate a sample not what she would do with it and as leader of my people I get to decide where her blood goes. Maya will have it.”

She pieced the woman skin and injected the blood.

“Maya is not yours-“

“You agreed that she was mine and Lexa’s responsibility did you not?”

“Yes but-“

“Then She’s is ours.” She looked at the emty vile. “There all done.” She looked at the president. “Is there anything else Dante?”

“You are playing a very dangerous game Clarke.”

“Is that a threat mr President.”

“It’s a warning.”

“Well. Consider me warned. Now get out.” He shook his head and left.

Clarke stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

......................

Bellamy walked with Lexa back to hers and Raven’s room. She thanked him kindly and walked into the room ready for some sleep. 

Raven was sitting at her desk. “Finally.” She stood. “Let’s get a couple things straight Commander ass face! One. I don’t hate you, I thought I did but then I got to know you and now I like you. So lucky you! And two when it comes to my love life I can take care of it myself. I was personally going to kick his ass but he’s so frightened now it would be like kicking a damn puppy. I appreciate you having my back but next time I’ll do the ass kicking got it?”

“Yes?”

“Good. Now have you spoken to Clarke?”

“No.”

“Lexa. Go find her and go talk to her.”

“I’m tired-“

“You want to defeat this mountain stop being a damn baby and go speak to the leader.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

...................

Bellamy found his way to the library where he knew his best friend was. “Clarke.” He called out as he entered.

She groaned. “I thought no one knew I was here?”

He found her sitting at a table. “Well.” He said sitting down beside her. “No one but me.” He smiled.

“Do you need something?”

“Yeah I know you are probably angry at me.”

“Why whatever would make you think that Bellamy.” She rolled her eyes. “You haven’t got my back.”

“Am I suppose to agree with everything you say now?”

“Your suppose to back me up.”

Bellamy sighed. “Clarke.” He said softly. “You are thinking with your heart and not your head.”

“No-“

“Yes you are. You want to turn people against Wallace and then we all live in peace where we hold hands and dance around in a circle singing songs about peace and prosperity.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not to that degree.”

He smiled and nudged her shoulder. “You know what needs to be done?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “I know it’s just hard to do it. I feel like I’m giving up.”

“On what?”

“The idea of peace.” She said softly.

“We can still have that with Lexa’s people Clarke. I trust her. She’s a good leader.”

“You said you would have let them kill her.”

“I still stand by that but only because I know that she would have wanted me too. She would have wanted me to sacrifice her. She’d give her life for her people. Just like you and just like me.”

“I would never let that happen. Why can’t you trust me to make the right decision for us. I have always put our people first Bell. Always just this once, I saved the life of a friend. I saved everyone.”

He held her shoulder. “I know.” He said softly. 

“Help me take down Wallace. Help me Bell once we take him down we can get our people out and set boundaries.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why?”

“Use your head Clarke. What do you think will happen when the grounders find out that we freed their greatest enemy.”

“No.” The blonde shook her head “Lexa would never-“

“Lexa isn’t Commander.” He said gently. “And if the mountain men walk out of here alive....she won’t.”

Clarke stood abruptly. “No. I won’t let anything happen to her.”

He stood. “Ok Clarke I will help you. Ok, and when we leave here where do you think Lexa will go if she’s alive.”

“She will stay with me.” She nodded.

Bellamy shook his head. “Are you going to take her prisoner now?”

“What no! She would just be with me Ok I’d keep her safe.”

“And she would live a life thinking that she had let down her people.” Bellamy held her shoulder. “It’s us or it’s them. It’s them or it’s her. I’m sorry princess I’m sorry that you have been put in this position. I’ll be here right beside you and your really hot girlfriend.” He grinned.

Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled through her tears. “Shut up.” 

“They know now that Lexa has nightblood. It’s important somehow Clarke. Octavia was explaining it to me briefly. They know now and I don’t think that anything would stop them from getting it from her.”

“I would stop them.”

“And I will help but we are on the clock now princess.”

..................

Dante sat at his desk while his son was pacing the room. “Damn it Dad! That savages blood could save us all!”

“I told you son. War is inevitable. I told you that when the arkers landed and I told you that before we struck a deal with Clarke. All we did was buy us more time.”

He sat in the chair and huffed. “This is bullshit....”

Dante got up and looked at a painting he had hanging on his wall. He placed his hands behind his back and sighed. “Can you believe that once upon a time this.” He said pointing at the painting. “This was valuable. It was important. Now look at us.” He shook his head. “Abducting people, taking their lives in exchange for our own.”

“We do what we have to dad.”

“Oh I know.” He smiled sadly at his son. “I wish there was another way. We were lucky that Clarke feels for that savage leader.”

Cage tilted his head. “You like her don’t you.”

He smiled. “I respect her.” He shook his head again. “She would be a valuable asset son.”

“She can’t be that valuable she fell for a savage.”

He raised his eyebrow. “Their savage leader.” He smirked. “She is an excellent leader. Honest. Intelligent and fair. Her people would die for her. Jaha told Emerson that even though her people hate being here they would never turn against her. They would follow her blindly.” He sighed. “An excellent asset.”

“What do you think is her endgame here?”

“She will try to turn our people against us. Because she wants peace.”

“She will fail.” He chuckled. “Our people are frightened of the grounders and the arkers.”

“I know.” Dante sat back in his chair and leant back. “We have tried for centuries to capture a nightblood. Her blood will fix everything but Clarke won’t let us near her now.”

“So we take her!” Cage shot up from his chair.

“Son.” He sighed. “Think.....there is more then them then us. If Clarke finds out we are all dead.”

“Look you said war is inevitable right?”

“Yes.”

“Then I say we save who we can. We make a run for it. There is an underground subway near by that the grounders don’t know about. Then we plan and we take the land that is rightfully ours!”

“How? Once Clarke knows she’s missing-“

“My insider tells me that even though Clarke has feelings for the savage they sleep in seperate rooms.”

“Tell me your plan son.”

“Once Clarke is out of her room I’ll have one of our men put an auto lock back on her door, it’s already on everyone else’s. I say we lock them in there and drain that savage. You and Emerson will lead our people to the underground subway station. He knows where it is.”

“There’s 400 hundred of us son. We need to know how long it takes for the nightblood to take over-“

Knock knock

Maya walked into the room timidly. “Hi mr President.”

“Maya.”

“Um.” She said with tears in her eyes. “Sir. Please take me back. Please.”

Cage scoffed. “Your a trait-“

“Son.” He said sternly. “Let her speak.”

Maya walked into the room. “She’s planning on turning our people against you sir. Let me help save us.”

“You have been injected with nightblood maya?”

“That was not my idea I didn’t even get a choice sir.”

“Hmm if you want to help us come here.”

Maya walked over carefully. Dante stood and took her hand and pricked her finger with a letter opener. Everyone gasped when what came out of her finger wasn’t red, it was black. “What....” She said shocked.

Dante and Cage smirked. “We will take you back maya but you must help.”

“Of course sir I’ll do anything.”


	7. Chapter 7

Lexa made her way to the library, when she entered she heard someone crying. She froze In her tracks when she realised it was the blonde. Clarke was sitting against the was amongst a pile of books. When she realised Lexa was there she looked up and quickly wiped her face. “Lexa.” She said firmly.

Lexa didn’t like this. Seeing the blonde crying made her heart hurt. She sighed and sat down beside her. “We need to talk.”

“Yup.” She said picking up and random book and pretended to read. 

“Are you jealous that Raven kissed me?”

Clarke scoffed but didn’t look up from her book. “Nope.”

“Clarke?”

“Yes Lexa?”

“Can you look at me?”

“Nope. I’m busy.”

Lexa closed the book the blonde has in her lap to look at the cover. “Too busy to stop reading.... Cinderella?”

“Yup.” Clarke opened the book back up. “It’s riveting.” 

“Clarke?” 

Clarke groaned and lent her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. “What Lexa?”

“Look at me?”

Clarke sighed and looked at the brunette. “What?”

“Are you jealous?”

Clarke got closer to her so their noses were inches apart. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” She said looking in the brunettes eyes. “Yes I am very. Fucking. Jealous. I’m jealous that Raven gets to share a bed with you and jealous she gets to plan with you, talk to you, hold you and now I’m jealous that she gets to kiss you.” She shook her head. “Happy now?” When the blonde was finished her eyes were watery.

“No.” Lexa said softly. 

“Well.” Clarke sighed and looked back down to the book. “That’s makes the both of us then.”

Lexa held the blondes hand. “I didn’t kiss her back.” She said softly. “When I told you I didn’t do it to hurt you or upset you. I was just being honest. I didn’t think you would care.”

Clarke looked back to her confused. “What? Why the hell wouldn’t I care?” She asked softly. “Why do you keep saying that?”

“We kissed and you betrayed me.”

“Lexa...” Clarke sighed. “I told you-“

“I know what you have told me Clarke.”

“Then why don’t you understand?” Clarke said turning her body towards the brunette. “Damn it Lexa, I did it for my people and yours. I did it for you.”

“Me?”

“They were going to kill you.” 

Lexa frowned. “You should have let them.”

Clarke laughed. “Yup. I knew you would say that, which is why I never told you.”

“Another Commander would have been chosen.”

“I don’t want another commander.” Clarke said sadly. “I want you.”

“Death is inevitable Clarke.”

“Yeah well I will die first then so I don’t have to watch you die.”

Lexa frowned and looked around the room in deep thought. “I do not want that.” She said looking back at the blonde. 

Clarke chuckled and lent her head back against the wall looking over the brunette. She squeezed her hand gently. “I made the best choice for everyone at the time. I don’t regret it.”

“What about your choices now Clarke?”

“Lexa-“

“I hate this place.” Lexa cut her off. “Not just the people. I hate the walls the smell, the confinement. The humming of the lights. The food. I hate this place and I have only been here for a very short amount of time.”

“Lexa-“

“The mountain men have lived here much longer and they have found a way out. My people and yours solve a problem they have had for many many years. Your people can keep volunteering but soon it will not be enough. They will want more. They will demand more. They will take soon without asking, just as Emerson tried to do. This is their jail cell Clarke and our people’s blood is their key out. They won’t stop until they are out. They will never stop.”

“But-“

“They think they are entitled to our blood. Our life’s. You know what needs to be done. All you are doing is wasting time.”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “I don’t want to kill anybody.”

“That’s not true. I think you would gladly kill Emerson.” Clarke laughed and lent her forehead on Lexa’s. Lexa cupped her cheek. “Someone is going to get hurt or killed soon Clarke. The longer you wait the worst the situation will get especially since you have stopped the volunteering for a week.”

Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes. “I’m so sorry you got hurt because of me Lexa. I’d never hurt you intentionally.”

“I know.”

“I’m sorry you are not Commander anymore.”

“I know that too.”

“You have to trust me?”

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t know if I can do that again Clarke.”

Clarke slowly lent over to her and pressed her lips against the brunettes. Lexa tilted her head and held the back of the blonde neck making her moan. She opened her mouth granted Clarke an opening for her to stick her tongue in. They both pulled back when they ran out of breath. “You kissed me back?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and stood. Clarke followed her quickly. The door to the library opened. “Finally.” Raven through her hands in the air. “I have been Loking for you both everywhere what the hell have you been doing.”

“I kissed her and she kissed me back.” Clarke said quickly. Lexa glared at her. Clarke just shrugged and shoved her hands in her pockets. “What?”

“Gross. I don’t need the details thanks.” Raven groaned. “I was worried when she didn’t come back.”

“I’ll be there soon Raven.”

“Ok. Be careful alright?” She said leaving.

Lexa smiled and nodded. She went to leave but Clarke held her hand and pulled her flush to her body. She ran her hand under Lexa’s shirt and around her back. “I’ll earn back your trust Lexa. It’s late now but we have a lot to talk about. I want to know who this Rebecca person is? I want to know more about your peoples history and why your blood is so sacred.”

“What about the mountain?”

Clarke sighed. “That too.” She said sadly. “I know your right. I just need....I need time. Can you give me that. I need to try to come up with another way-“

“Clarke-“

“Please Lexa! Just a couple more days, that’s all I need. Please?”

“Ok.”

..........................

On the way back to her room. Lexa felt a sharp sting on the side of her neck. The last thing she remembered was seeing Emerson smirking above her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning. Torture.

Lexa started to gain consciousness. She felt a sharp stinging pain on her neck and remembered that she was walking back from her talk with Clarke when she felt a stab in her neck. She decided to keep her eyes closed to give the illusion that she was still unconscious. As she started to become more aware she tried to make our where she was, the first thing she noted was that she was lying on something soft, most likely a bed the second thing was she felt something digging into her arm and she felt very light headed. The talking around her started to become more clearer and there was two distinctive voices she heard, Cage and Emerson.

She heard Cage say. “The auto lock on Clarke’s door?”

“Yes sir.” Emerson replied. “Put it back when she was busy.” She could hear the smile in his voice and it made her blood boil. She doesn’t know what an auto lock looks like but it is self explanatory. Lexa knew that this meant Clarke was locked in her room. She felt her heart rate pick up at the thought that the blonde could be in trouble. 

“Then let’s begin.”

She felt someone touch her arm. She opened her eyes just a fraction and seen Emerson coming towards her. She swung her fist around as hard as she could and hit him on his nose. He fell back and screamed. She knew she had to get out of the room so she sat and ripped the IV from her arm just as she was about to stand she felt someone pulling her back, she elbowed that someone in the face and jumped off the bed and turned around. The room she was in was unfamiliar, it was square with plain white walls and a single bed. She heard a groaning noise and quickly looked to Cage who holding his cut lip, beside him there were five people in white coats, all men, Lexa noticed behind them there was a giant square hole. Her she’s widened when she realised that that was the chute Anya and Clarke have told her of. They stood looking at her shocked and not quite sure what to do.

Cage grunted and pointed to her. “Get her.” He said willing the blood off his lip. 

Lexa stood shocked looking at Cage, as the blood he wiped off wasn’t red it was black.

She didn’t have time to think as the men came rushing towards her, she jumped into them knocking at least four of them down. She looked up and seen the door, she knew if she could get there she could escape and get to Clarke, Clarke’s people would not let this happen. 

She felt someone kick her in the ribs and fell slightly but got up as quickly as her body would allow her but she felt sluggish. 

Emerson ran at her. She kicked him in the chest and smirked as he hit the floor. The people in the lab coats came at her again, knowing how slow and weak she felt she knew she couldn’t beat them so she turned and ran to the door. Just as her fist closed around the door knob she felt someone tug at her hair pulling her back, her head was then propelled forward against the door. She felt her lip split. She groaned and threw back her head hitting whomever it was behind her.

“Get her on the bed!” She heard Cage say from behind her.

She felt arms surround her and she struggled once again. Her feet where lifted off the floor and she felt her back hit the bed. They tried strapping her In, She knew if they achieved that then there would be no going back. “Clarke Griffin.” Lexa paused and frowned turning to look at Cage who was speaking into a device on the wall with a smirk on his face. “Did you like my new.....Well.” He chuckled. “Old edition to your room?”

Cage stood near the wall smirking at her. “Well that was nothing compare to my next surprise.” He laughed. “Say hello Commander.” He walked over and smiled. Lexa glared at him. She figured that he was doing this to hurt Clarke and she refused to play along at least for as long as she could. Knowing now there was no escape. “Come on Commander don’t be shy?” Lexa spat at him hitting him directly on his cheek, He wiped the spit away then backhanded her across the face. “I said say hello you savage bitch!” He then punched her across the face making her groan. The room was spinning. “I will fucking cut your tongue out! Say hello to Clarke and the rest of the arkers now!” Lexa felt sick in her stomach. She could no longer fight back. She held back the tears that threaten to spill at the thought of these monsters using her blood to be free and hurt the people outside. She felt defeated so she decided in this moment that is she was going to die she would do so by speaking to the one person whom she would miss more then anyone. 

Cage gripped the back of her hair and tugged making her neck hurt. “Hello Clarke.” She said sadly.

Cage grinned from ear to ear because he knew that he had won. “We are going to kill her Clarke but first we will take everything from her. Who wants to make a bet? Huh.” He looked around the room, the people in the coats laughed and Emerson just stood there with his arms crossed smirking. “How long until the savage screams and how long before she begs for death. Anyone? I think it will take this savage hmmmm five minutes to scream and one hour to beg for death.”

The people in the coats stuck the IV in her arm but her eyes never left Cage’s, she never even flinched. “Ok, Just so you know Clarke, we already have her set up to have blood taken, in fact quite a lot of people have taken some of her blood already, amazing really we don’t even need much, Now we are going to take bone marrow.” He looked at Emerson. “Hold her still and turn her on her back!” 

She knew there was no getting out of this room but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t go down without a fight so when the first strap around her foot was taken off she kicked that the person who did it making them fall back, that person got up and jumped on her leg. She struggled and felt flesh hit bone as the turned her, she got in a few good punches and kicks. Then she felt the restraints and stopped fighting but smirking in her small victory. 

She couldn’t see anything behind her only the blank white wall to her left. “This is where the fun begins, give me a scalpel.” She felt the cut and groaned as he slowly dragged it across her skin. “Come on commader. I don’t want to look foolish scream for me.” He chuckled. “Pass me the syringe.” Lexa felt her heart beat in her chest she felt him insert something into the cut and clenched her jaw together, she groaned in pain and felt the water pool to her eyes. Cage laughed. “She’s a tough one.” 

Lexa couldn’t take it any more so she screamed as the tears ran down her face  
“I won! Who had five minutes for the first scream!” He laughed. “Just so you know Clarke we don’t really need to do this. Her blood is just fine, it cures us actually, I’m just doing this for science.” As he dug into her wound again Lexa lost consciousness.

When Lexa woke up she felt a sharp stab in her back near her hip. She screamed, the pain was the worst thing she ever felt. “Welcome back Commander.” She heard Cage say from behind her. 

Lexa’s body felt heavy, even blinking was a lot of effort. She took a deep breath. “You...will....die...”

He laughed. “I doubt that, Oh Clarke.” He said loudly. “If only you could see this savage now. She’s not so tough.” He said putting the needle back in her hip.

Lexa screamed again. When he stopped she tried to catch her breath. She tried to push away the pain. “You know.....” He said coming into her line of sight. “I’ll stop. Do you want me to stop Commander?” She grit her teeth not wanting to give him that satisfaction of an answer. He pressed on her opened wound making her scream again. “Answer me you bitch!”

“Yes!” She sobbed. “Yes.”

He laughed. “Ok. I’ll stop, we have enough now all you have to do is give up one of the arkers.” He shrugged. “I’ll narrow it down for you. Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln your savage friend, Octavia the savage wannabe or your oh so brilliant lover, Clarke. Just choose Commander and I’ll stop. They will take your place. It’s not like you owe them anything they aren’t your people.”

Lexa thought about that statement. She thought of her roommate Raven, Bellamy, about that little girl Madi, she thought about all the Skai people she has encounter since her stay in the mountain. She thought about Clarke, maybe they didn’t consider her as one of them but she did care about all of them especially their blonde leader. “I....have....treaty-“

“A treaty? Oh that treaty you made with Clarke....” he chuckled. “That worked out so well for you Commander.”

“She...She...”

“She What!”

“She‘s....loyal....” She took a deep breath. “She....saved.... everyone.”

He stood by the bed and grabbed her hair making her groan. “She didn’t save you did she? So pick one!”

“No.” She said quietly. 

“Come again savage.”

She spoke softer. “No.”

He lent down so he could hear but Lexa threw her head forward connecting with his nose breaking it. 

He fell backwards holding his nose. She used what she believed was the last of her energy. “NO!” She Yelled.

“You fucking bitch you broke my nose!” He walked over to one of the doctors and snatched the needle of him. Lexa screamed till she seen black.


	9. Chapter 9

Clarke walked back to her room with a smile on her face. The first smile in a long time. Lexa kissed her back. To Clarke that meant that she could earn the brunettes trust back. That she had a chance. That they had a chance. The blonde smiled at the thought of visiting Polis with the brunette. They had a long way to go but the kiss....that was a start. All she had to do we get things under control in the mountain. She had a plan. Turn the mountain men against the president and have them overthrow him but her plan was failing. Maya is the only one from the mountain who truely feels sickened at the things that they have done. Clarke sighed because she’s not a quitter. She can’t quit if she gives up so easily on the mountain men then peace is a far away dream. She could make them see that was they are doing is wrong, she can make the grounders see that everyone could live in peace. 

When she entered her room something felt out of place. She frowned looking a  
around trying to put her finger on it. The door shut making her jump. She ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked. She stood back and noticed that the auto lock had been put back on the door. 

She hit the door. “Hey! What the hell!” She yelled. 

“Clarke Griffin.” Again Clarke jumped. The speakers in her room crackled. It was Cage speaking on the intercom, from where she didn’t know. “Did you like my new..... Well.” He chuckled. “Old edition to your room?”

“What the Fuck.” She said quietly she turned around and hit the door again. She looked out the little window and could see the room in front of her own. Bellamy was there looking out his little window. He looked just as confused as her. He pointed to his ears and then pointed to what she assumed was the speakers. She nodded to let him know she could hear too. 

“Well that was nothing compare to my next surprise.” He laughed. “Say hello Commander.”

Clarke lost her breath. Her eyes widened and so did Bellamy’s. 

“Come on Commander don’t be shy?” There was a pause, Clarke squeezed her eyes shut hoping that there would be no answers cause if there wasn’t an answer that would mean they didn’t have Lexa. “I said say hello you savage bitch!” Clarke could hear someone groaning. “I will fucking cut your tongue out! Say hello to Clarke and the rest of the arkers now!” There was a bang and a scuffle and then two words were spoken that made Clarke’s world turn upside down. “Hello Clarke?”

The blonde lost all colour to her face,and felt her stomach drop. “No.” She said softly and pulled at the door handle. “No!” She punched the door and kicked it. 

Cage laughed. “We are going to kill her Clarke but first we will take everything from her. Who wants to make a bet? Huh.” There was laughter in the background. “How long until the savage screams and how long before she begs for death. Anyone? I think it will take this savage hmmmm five minutes to scream and one hour hour to beg for death.”

“Fuck you!” Clarke screamed. She ran back to her desk picked up her chair and threw it at the door. “No I won’t let them kill her.” She said as she ran into the door. She fell straight back on the ground. She picked up the chair and hit the door over and over till she was left with a single bit of wood. 

She held the piece of wood in her hand breathing heavy and she caught sight of Bellamy. He had his hand on the window and he had tears in his eyes. He shook his head and mouthed. “Calm down.”

Clarke lent her head on the glass and sobbed. How could she be calm, they had Lexa and the were hurting her. She looked back up him. “They will kill her.”

Bellamy nodded and mouthed. “I’m sorry.”

“Ok, Just so you know Clarke, we already have her set up to have blood taken, in fact quite a lot of people have taken some of her blood already, amazing really we don’t even need much, Now we are going to take bone marrow, Hold her still and turn her on her back!” 

Clarke again ran at the door but fell straight back down. She had tears running down her face. 

“This is where the fun begins, give me a knife.” She could hear Lexa groan “Come on commader. I don’t want to look foolish scream for me.” He chuckled. “Pass me the syringe.” Clarke walked to her door and hit the little window over and over till she left traces of her own blood. She could hear Lexa groaning in pain and cage laughing. “She’s a tough one.” 

“Arhhhhh.” She heard Lexa scream.

“I won! Who had five minutes for the first scream!” 

Clarke fell to the floor and hugged her knees. 

................

It had been at least thirty mins to an hour and she had heard nothing. She sat on the floor rockin back and forward wishing she would wake up from this nightmare.

“Arrgghhhhhhhhh.” Clarke jumped to her feet hearing Lexa scream.

“Welcome back Commander.” she heard Cage say.

Clarke ran to the door sobbing and hitting the glass. “Stop! Please!”

Lexa groaned. “You...will....die...” 

He laughed. “I doubt that, Oh Clarke.” He said loudly. “If only you could see this savage now. She’s not so tough.” 

Lexa screamed again.

Clarke hands were bloody and raw and her voice box actually hurt from the amount of yelling she was doing. 

“You know.....” Clarke looked through the window, Bellamy was in his room. There was blood on his little window too. She dropped to the floor and cried. “I’ll stop. Do you want me to stop Commander?” Clarke hugged her knees and started rocking back and forward.

“Just answer Lexa come on” She mumbled. 

“Answer me you bitch!” Clarke flinched.

“Yes!” lexa sobbed. “Yes.”

He laughed. “Ok. I’ll stop, we have enough now all you have to do is give up one of the arkers. I’ll narrow it down for you. Raven, Bellamy, Lincoln your savage friend, Octavia the savage wannabe or your oh so brilliant lover, Clarke. Just choose Commander and I’ll stop. They will take your place. It’s not like you owe them anything they aren’t your people.”

Clarke stood and started pacing. “Come on Lexa! Just give me up! Then I can help you!”

“I....have....treaty-“

“A treaty? Oh that treaty you made with Clarke....” he laughed. “That worked out so well for you Commander.”

Clarke covered her face with her hands. “Fuck you!”

“She...She...”

“She What!”

“She‘s....loyal....” Lexa took a deep breath. “She....saved.... everyone.”

Clarke ran at the door again but fell straight down.

“She didn’t save you did she? So pick one!”

“No.” She heard Lexa said quietly. 

“Come again savage.”

Lexa spoke softer. “no.”

“NO!” She Yelled.

“You fucking bitch you broke my nose!” 

Clarke heard Lexa scream again.

“Oh she passed out Clarke. Oh well we will wait till she wakes.” 

Lexa screaming went on for 2 hours straight. She passed out four times he kept on asking her for her to give someone up but she wouldn’t. 

After 2 hours she hadn’t heard Lexa scream. She didn’t know what was worst. The fact that she couldn’t scream means that maybe she was dead but if she did scream means that she was in pain. Clarke sat in the corner staring at the speaker. Waiting. Waiting for cage to announce Lexa’s death. She sat there and blamed herself and thought over and over again the things that she could have done differently. She was numb. Tears were leaking from her eyes but she made no noise. Just hugged her knees and watch the speaker. 

She was so numb she didn’t hear her door open. She blinked when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. She shook her head and focused. 

“Clarke!” She heard Maya yell. “Come on Clarke please get up!”

Clarke frowned. “Maya?”

“I’m sorry I got her as soon as-“

Clarke shot up from the spot on her bed and headed for the door. She felt Maya tug on her arm. She held out a gun and handed it to her. Clarke nodded. “Let everyone out!”

“She ran down the halls that were eerily empty. She passed windows faces of her people appeared looking at her concerned. She ran to where she thought they would have Lexa which was the med bay. When she got to the door she kicked it open and held out her gun. But the room was empty. She heard feet running towards her. She turned and held up her gun. Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were running towards her.

Raven looked like she had been crying just as much as Clarke. In fact they all did even Lincoln. 

Clarke lowered her gun. “Raven go to the control room and see if you can see her on the monitor, Bellamy free out people. Lincoln Octavia you are with me.”

The all nodded.  
....................

Clarke Octavia and Lincoln started looking with no luck. Clarke gripped her hair with both her hands. “The place is too damn big! She could be anywhere!”

“Princess?” She heard heard Raven Ok the radio. 

“Raven please tell me you are in the control room?”

“We are in the control room but She’s not anywhere on the screens Clarke!”

Clarke closed her eyes and clenched her fists. “Is there any screens that aren’t working?”

“Yes one.” 

“What room?”

“It’s the lab.”

“Stay alert.” She ran.

Octavia and Lincoln caught up. “Where we going now?”

“The lab.”

When She got the the room she turned handle but it wouldn’t budge. “Fuck this!” She said as she shot her gun into the lock and kicked open the door. 

As she walked in cage and two other people held Lexa’s lifeless body near a square whole in the wall. They quickly put her in and then let her go. 

Lincoln ran past them and jumped down the chute.

Octavia ran after him. “Lincoln!” She called down the chute.

Clarke ran over to the chute and fell to her knees. “No.” She whispered. As the image of a battered, bruised lifeless Lexa ran through her mind. 

She heard laughter behind her. Cage and the doctors stood there smiling.

Clarke stood up slowly. “It’s too late.” Cage said.

Clarke looked at him with a expressionless face and raised her gun at him.

He held up his hands. “You’re not going to kill me Clarke.”

Clarke screamed and shot both his legs making him fall to the floor. The other two men that were with him ran to help but Octavia stood infront fo them holding a sword towards them making them back up. 

Cage was on the floor screaming. Clarke calmly walked to him and put her foot on one on the bullet holes making him scream more. “You are a monster.”

He smirked at her. “So are you.”

Clarke sneered at him and kicked him in the face over and over, she lost count how many times. Cages face was bloody and he was barely conscious. She pulled out her blade and kneedled by him and took a deep breath and turned him on his back. “Maybe you are right.” She said holding the tip of the blade against where she knew his heart was. She looked in his eyes as she slowly pushed the blade down. His eyes shot open and his mouth formed an o as he silently screamed. She watched as he slowly died. 

She stood up and took her blade out from his heart. The other people held up their hands. “Now hold on-“ 

She shot them both in the head And felt tears run down her cheeks. 

Octavia grab her shoulder trying to get her attention but all Clarke could feel was a blinding rage that blocked her vision so much that all she could see was red and all she could feel was darkness. 

She left the room with Octavia trailing behind her. “Raven?”

“Did you find her!”

“Send a signal to move the remaining mountain men to level five.”

“What!? Clarke?”

“Do it.” She snarled. 

She walked down the hall with Octavia on her trail. Two guards were walking towards her the raised their guns but only slightly as Clarke shot them dead. She walked over their dead bodies and continued to the Presidents office but the room was empty. She stood at the door looking in angrily and disappointed that he wasn’t here to kill. The alarm went off with flashing red lights everywhere and then a robotic voice telling all people to move to the level five.

She turned around and came to the conclusion that the president was gone. 

Two mountin men ran passed her. She shot them in the back and stepped over their lifeless bodies. She held her blade. Ready to strike.

“Clarke?” Octavia tried to talk to her.

Clarke couldn’t hear her though. All she could see was Lexa’s lifeless body all she could hear was Lexa’s screams in her head all She could feel was her blood rush through her veins and all she could see was red. 

She walked into the control room where Monty and Raven had tied up two mountain men. She walked up behind each one of those men and slit their throat.

“What the Fuck!” Raven yelled. “Clarke!”

She ignored them and moved to the screen where she could see the mountain men now on level five. “Hack into their air filtration system.” She ordered Monty.

He looked at her nervously. “Clarke?”

“Now!”

He typed away at the key board quickly deciding not to question her in the state she was in.

Raven stood. “Clarke? Where’s Lexa?”

Octavia looked at Raven and shook her head. 

Raven stumbled back and sat onto her chair. 

Monty stopped typing. “I’m in?”

“I want to turn it off.”

“Ok.” He type. “All you have to do is pull that lever.”

She nodded and walked to the lever ready to pull. Then her radio crackled. 

She heard the familiar voice of the president. “Clarke Griffin?”

“Dante.” She snarled holding the radio tightly in her hand.

“You have made quite the mess Clarke.”

“Yes.” She smiled with tears in her eyes. “Your Son was one of them.”

There was a long pause. “You didn’t?”

She laughed bitterly. “I did. I watched as the life slowly left his eyes. Put a blade right in his cold black heart.”

“You will pay Clarke Griffin!”

“You and what army?”

“My people-“

She scoffed and pulled the lever and held her radio up to level five camera where there were wails and screams. Once it all settled down and the people were dead she held the radio to her mouth. “Your people are dead.”

“You...you..”

“I told you she was mine.” She let water build in her eyes. “I told you.”

“I hope it hurts Clarke Griffin. You didn’t kill us all.” His voice cracked. “We are going to find you and kill you just like that savage.”

She wiped her eyes. “Not if I find you first.” She chuckled sadly. “You were never going to stop. She was right. Wasn’t she?”

“You will pay dearly for this.”

“Looking forward to it. I’m going to find you all Dante, if it’s the last thing I do on this god forsaken planet. You and your followers are as good as dead.” She turned off the radio and looked at Monty. “Go check our people. Raven?” She looked at the blonde with tears rolling down her face. “I want this place destroyed. Do you hear me?”

Raven nodded and stood. “Where’s her body?”

Bellamy ran into the room. “Clarke?”

“Out.” She said turning her back.

Raven moved towards her. “Clarke?”

She turned. “Get out!” She screamed.

Bellamy pulled Raven out and Clarke slammed the door and locked it. She screamed and screamed until she lost her breath then fell to the floor crying.

...........................

Lincoln didn’t need to think twice to go after his Heda. Dead or alive. He landed hard on his back but quickly sat up. Lexa was a metre a way from him. Her arm was broken from the fall. He hurried over to her and checked her pulse. It was soft but it was there. 

He picked her up and made his way out of the tunnel. He didn’t have a radio on him so he couldn’t let anyone know of his or Lexa’s where about’s But he knew that trikru was watching. 

When he got out of the tunnel and he stood in front of the tree line. “Help! Heda needs us!”

He seen the trees move and trikru Warriors jump down. One of them whistled and within the next couple of minutes a horse arrived. He gave the commander to the warrior as he climbed up on the horse and had him put the Commander in his lap. The warrior asked gruffly. “Where are you going?”

“I need Abby kom Skaikru”

“No you can not take her to the mountain!” 

He huffed. “Get Anya and Indra here now and get them to bring the radio. Tell them to hurry. Hedas life depends on it.”

.........................

Raven sat outside the door to the control room. Once she heard Clarke stop screaming she stood. Bellamy shook his head. “We should-“

“Leave her Bell.” She wiped her eyes. “I need some fucking air.”

Raven sighed in relief as she opened the door. She felt the sun warm her skin and made her way to the treeline. She felt someone behind her bbut before she could react she had a blade to her throat.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes. “Hey listen asshole. I’ve had a really shitty day so how about you just go fuck off.”

“Raven?” 

She turned and looked at the dirty hair blonde before her. “Cheekbones?” She looked at Anya. “Your alive?”

Lincoln Yelled. “Raven!”

She turned quickly towards Lincoln’s voice and ran once she seen he had Lexa in her arms. “Lexa!”

“She’s alive Raven but barely!”

“Fuck! Come on!” She turned to lead the way but Anya blocked her path. “Listen, we don’t have time-“

“She can’t be taken back there, they did this-“

“They are dead. Clarke killed all the mountain men in there. Some got away but the rest are dead.”

“Still-“

“Move Anya!” She shouted. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I saved your life once. You know I’m not a bad person, I didn’t do that to her. They did. I want her to live so you will just have to trust me.”

Anya nodded and stepped aside.

They ran to the door that was now closed, Raven pulled it but it wouldn’t budge. “What the Fuck!”

She held a radio to her mouth. “O?”

“Raven?”

“Why the fuck is the door to the mountain locked.”

Octavia scoffed. “Jaha and his men are blocking it. I tried to get out to find Lincoln.”

“Octavia listen. You need to get to Clarke and tell her that Lexa is Alive!”

“What!”

“Do it Octavia!”

.................................

Clarke lied on the floor staring at the ceiling. “Clarke!”

The blonde rolled her eyes. “Fuck off.”

“Clarke get your ass out here Lexa is alive!”

Clarke jumped to her feet and pulled open the door. “What!”

“Jahas men are blocking the door, Lincoln has her outside but his people aren’t letting them in!”

“What!”

“Some people don’t want to leave the mountain Clarke they are saying they want to stay and take over.”

“Who.”

“Jaha.”

She groaned and sped up. “Get my mother.”

“Already one step ahead of you. She’s waiting at the door. But Jahas men are blocking it.”

“Then get the delinquents.”

...................

 

Clarke pushed her way through the people. Jaha and his men were standing there blocking the doors. There were five gaurds each of them had a rifle. 

“Jaha.” She said calmly moving in front of her people. “You’re in my way.”

Jaha smiled. “I am the Chancellor-“

“Really?” She frowned and looked around the people. “I must have missed the election?”

“I was Chancellor up on the ark-“

“We aren’t on the ark anymore.” She stood forward. The guards raised their guns. The delinquents pushed there way through with guns themselfs. Raven and Octavia and Bellamy stood by her.

Bellamy placed his hand on her shoulder. “Use your head.” He said under his breath.

She sighed. “I’m going to speak slowly so you can understand me thelonius Jaha. On the other side of that door is the commander. Our friend and she needs medical assistance and if you don’t move I will shoot you dead. You are free to stay in the god forsaken prison but just know that it has been rigged with explosives that will be set off on my command. If you choose to be in here when that happens, that’s your decision.” Clarke lifted her hand giving the signal from the delinquents to raise their guns. 

jaha looked at the people. “Is the commader our friend though?”

Clarke smiled. As the people behind her stated shouting.

“Let her in!”

“Commander Lexa needs our help!”

“She saved Raven and Madi!”

“We want out of here!”

“Move Move Move Move Move!”

She smirked and raised her eyebrow. “Move now.” 

He looked at his men and nodded. “Hand over your weapons now!” Bellamy bellowed. 

Once the door was open Lincoln ran in with Lexa in his arms, she was limp in his arms and she was so pale. Clarke didn’t have time to be shocked at the sight of the once former strong commader she had to fix her so she ran behind Lincoln while Abby ran ahead and threw open the doors to the med bay. “Set her on the bed Lincoln!”

“Mom?” Clarke watched sadly as Lincoln put her down swiftly but gently. She ran over an tried to cup Lexa’s cheeks but Abby pushed her out of the way.

“Clarke move!”

“I can help mom!”

“ get some of this black blood she needs it to live!”

Clarke Yelled at Octavia to go to the lab and get the blood that was left there. 

Anya and Indra burst into the room. “This is your doing!” Indra pointed at Clarke.

“Everyone out!” Abby Yelled.

Clarke frowned. “I’m not going any-“

Raven wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and pulled her out. “Let your mom do her job princess. Honestly you will just get in her way if she needed your help she would ask.”

“I’ll be outside the door mom.”

“Ok.”

Clarke lent afasint the wall. “She will be ok.” Raven smirked. “I know it.”

Clarke sighed, she wished she was as confident. “I hope so.” She sniffled.

Anya was looking around Raven stood and smiled at her “now that things are a bit calmer. kiss hello cheekbones?”

Anya rolled her eyes. “How about a punch in the face?”

“I like it rough.” She wiggled here eyebrows.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Are you all this annoying skaigirl.” She asked Clarke. 

She was looking inside the door sadly then looked at Anya. “Just Raven.”

Raven laughed. “Yup. Sooooo What the hell are we going to do about Jaha.”

“He will hold an election.”

“He won’t win.”

“No he won’t but he is an arrogant man.”

Bellamy sighed and stood next to Clarke. “We have bigger issues at the moment”

Clarke was trying to look through that glass window to see. “I don’t care right now Bell.”

“Only 200 hundred Clarke?”

She turned to him. “What?”

“200 mountain men are dead. That means-“

“200 got anyway.” She sighed. “Look I can’t think of that right now..I have to go in there-“

“No Clarke.” Raven said pulling her back. “If your mom needed you she would ask.”

Clarke lent her head on the wall then hit it. “I need....I need to..”

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was surprised to find it was Anya. “Have faith Clarke. Lexa is strong.”

Indra nodded. “Your Mother is a fine healer.”

“Come on.” Bellamy slid down the Wall and patted the spot beside him.

Clarke sighed and sat down beside him. “I could-“

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “You have done all you can do. We have to wait. Ok?”

She sniffled. “She needs to be ok.”

Raven sat down beside her and pulled Clarke so she could lie her head in her lap. “Did you kill the bastard?”

“Yes.” 

Raven nodded. “Did everyone else hear-“ She asked.

“Yeah.” Bellamy said sadly.

Anya Frowned. “Hear what?” 

“No no.” Clarke shook her head. “I can’t think of it right now.”

Raven sighed and caressed Clarke’s hair. “We will talk later.” She said to Anya.

 

............

It had been more the two hours and Clarke stayed lying in Raven’s lap. The door opened with Abby sighing. Clarke had never moved so quickly. “She lost a lot of blood obviously, and there is a bit of damage to her hip. They were not kind.” She said sadly. “As we are all aware But I know we can make it strong again.”

Clarke held her mother’s shoulders desperately. “Mom?”

“She will be ok. It will take time.” Clarke hugged her mother. “Go on.” She looked over her shoulder.

Clarke rushed over to Lexa’s bed. She felt her pulse which was going strong. Her arm was in a cast. Clarke cried and lied her head on her stomach. “Your going to be ok.” She said mostly to herself.

Raven looked down at the brunette and grinned. Her eyes were watered. “Why we get along so well. She’s awesome like me.”

Bellamy smiled. “She’s going to be ok.” He said softly. “I’m going to tell everyone.”

Anya was on the other side of the bed next to Raven looking at the equipment wearing. “Hey.” Raven said grabbing her hand. “This thing.” She pointed to a drip with clear liquid. “Is medicine And the other is blood. Her blood actually. Trust me?”

Anya nodded. “I hate this place.”

“Same. You want to go for a walk.”

“I can’t leave-“

Raven looked at Clarke who was sleeping on Lexa’s stomach. “I think she’s got enough company?”

...............

Raven and Anya made there way out to the tree line out side the mountain.

Raven sat with her back against the tree, she had just finished telling Anya all that had happened. After Raven was finished Anya stood and looked towards the mountain with her hand gripping her sword handle so hard that her fist turned white.

“Did she make him suffer?” She said without turning towards Raven. 

“Yeah. Octavia said she shot him in both his legs, then kicked him over and over till he was barley conscious then slowly put a knife in his heart. Sounds terrifying actually.”

Anya took a deep breath. “He deserved much worst.”

“Hey you won’t get any arguments from me. Come sit down Anya.”

“I need to-“

“Sit down.” Raven said firmly. “There’s shit to do yes, but right now you are allowed to be upset your second was abducted and tortured for the whole of Skaikru to hear. So just take a deep breath and come sit down.”

Anya glared at her. “Only because I want too.”

Raven grinned. “Fair enough.” Anya sat down beside her. “So how’s the bullet wound.”

“Healed.”

“You feel good though?”

“Yes.”

Raven smirked. “Your a talker huh. Just like Lexa?”

“She never shuts up.”

Raven laughed. “Sure yeah she’s just an exceptional conversationalist.”

Anya smiled slightly. “You are worst.”

“You didn’t mind when I snuck you into the ark.”

“I had no one else to talk to.”

Raven grinned. “You like me.”

“No.”

“Yup.” Raven grinned. “Yeah you do.”

“No-“ she turned towards the mechanic. “I-“

Raven cut her off by kissing her firmly on lips. She smiled at the shocked face of the trikru general and stood. “Yeah ya do.” She smirked and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya think.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke was resting her head on Lexa’s arm looking at the brunette. Even unconscious Lexa is beautiful, Clarke found it amazing considering how close to death Lexa got. Her eye was bruised, her lip cut and she also had a cut on her eyebrow that was bound to leave a scar. 

Clarke wiped away the tear that rolled down her cheek. She felt a nauseating feeling settle in her stomach. Guilt. The entire time she sat beside the brunette she thought over and over the things that she could have done to prevent Lexa from being hurt, over and over she heard Lexa’s cries of pain in her head. Over and over different scenarios played in her head all with different outcomes, all with Lexa by her side not lying in a bed fighting for her life.

Raven walked in the room and stood at the end of the bed looking on in concern. “How’s she going?”

The blonde startled, sniffled and wiped her eyes. “She hasn’t woke yet.”

“Yeah.” She said pulling up a chair. “Abby said it would take time.”

Clarke rubbed her face and looked at Raven. “You got the place rigged?”

Raven smiled widely. “Yup.” 

“Good, I’ll tell Bellamy to start moving equipment and the people out.”

“What about Jaha?”

“What about him?”

Raven looked at her friend in concern. The blondes eyes were red, puffy and had black circles underneath them. “You need rest.” She said gently. 

The blonde rolled her eye. “I have been.”

“You need-“

“I’m fine Raven.” Clarke shook her head and got up. “Can you stay with her a while?”

“Sure I could use a break, You go get done what is needed I won’t leave her side.”

Clarke nodded and looked over the unconscious brunette sadly. She sighed and left the room.

When she left the room the blonde was walking down the hall, at the end she could see Maya. Clarke walked up to her quickly and pushed her up against the wall. 

Jasper got between them and pushed her back. “Clarke just listen!”

She pushed Jasper away and looked back at Maya. The girl had watery eyes and her lip was trembling. “I did what you asked Clarke, I promise. I went to his office and told him I wanted back in and he agreed but only if they could take blood from me to test it. I tried to find excuses to leave but every time I did they would accuse me of betrayal, so I stayed. They were smart, they wouldn’t tell me anything, I had no idea they were going to take Lexa. I swear. One minute Dante and Cage were telling me that they would be back and after 30 minutes I figured they weren’t coming back, it’s the longest they had left me for, so I got up to leave but the doors were locked. I had to climb into the vents that lead into the kitchen, the dinning hall was full of mountain men and they were celebrating and cheering at Lexa’s screams. I had to wait until they left I couldn’t get past them without being seen. It took hours but they finally left and I made my way to you.”

“Did you see where they went?”

“No.”

“Did you hear them say anything of where they would go?”

“No I’m sorry.” She said sadly.

Clarke sighed. “Me too. Thank you Maya.”

Maya looked at her surprised “You believe me?”

Clarke smiled. “Yes. I do. I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“That’s ok-“

“No it’s not. I’m just not...She is in such a bad-“

“Hey.” Maya said wrapping in her an embrace. “I understand.” She pulled back. “I’m not like them. I hate them so much.”

“Me too.”

.......................

Clarke had been running around for hours trying to get her people organised to leave. On top of that she had to sort inventory. The medical equipment was too good to let go to waste, she knew that both Skaikru and the grounders would benefit greatly from it. 

Bellamy found her directing people in the dinning area. She had a clipboard watching people around her making sure they were doing as she said.

“Hey princess.”

Clarke looked up and then back at the paperwork. “Bell.”

He frowned moving towards her. “I’m surprised your here you know I can handle it right?”

“Yup.” She said ticking something off the list.

“When was the last time you slept?”

She sighed. “I’m not tired.”

“You look it.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm.” He sat down on a table near her. “Why aren’t you in the med bay with Lexa?”

“I’m busy.”

“But-“

Clarke groaned and walked off. “Get back to work Bellamy.” She called over her shoulder.

Harper came and stood next to him. “She’s been like that all day towards everyone I wouldn’t take it personally.”

“I’m not.” He shrugged. “She is taking what happened to Lexa really hard.”

“Do you blame her?”

“No not at all, it was hard for everyone Really, all the people I have talked to have expressed their concerns for Lexa but Clarke avoiding, she’s not eating or sleeping.”

“Sounds like she’s keeping her self occupied to not have to think about it.”

“Yeah.”

“What do we do?”

“I need to speak to Abby and Raven.”

.....................

Octavia found Clarke in the library she had five people packing up the books.

“Hey.” Octavia waved. “Look who I found.”

Madi jumped out from behind Octavia and ran straight into Clarke’s legs. “Princess!” She Beamed hugging her tight.

“Hey Mads.”

“Lexa is going to be ok!?”

Clarke smiled sadly. “Yes.”

Madi held Clarke’s hand. “It was hard listening to her scream but Lexa told me get knocked down get back up again, I knew she would be ok.”

Clarke smiled. “She is tough.”

“The toughest!” Madi Yelled excitedly. “Can I see her!”

Clarke knelt down. “Not right now But soon ok.”

Madi’s face dropped. “Oh.”

“Hey.” Clarke lifted the girls chin so she would look at her. “I promise you will see her again. How about later we go meet some of her people.”

Madi smiled widely. “Ok!”

“good now why don’t you go back to the dinning hall and pack.”

Madi hugged Clarke and ran off.

“Cute kid.” Octavia grinned. “How’s Lexa-“

“Octavia I need you to set up a meeting with the commander.”

“Ok but how is-“

“Now Octavia.”

“Gees Fine. Why don’t you get some sleep princess you look like shit.”

“I’m fine!”

........................

Raven left Lexa’s side once Abby was able to take her spot. She knew it wasn’t necessary to have someone sit near the brunette all day but she knew that Clarke would want it that way and she didn’t want to upset the blonde further. She could see Clarke was shutting people out. So She decided to go find Anya because well...she enjoyed her company and she knew the general enjoyed hers even though she pretended like she didn’t. They ate some lunch and listened to Anya talk about her childhood. She watched on listening but every now and then she would lose track of she was saying as she switched to trig randomly and not know it. Raven found it cute so she didn’t correct her, she was also distracted as she found the general very attractive.

When they finished lunch Anya told her she had to go see her Warriors and her Heda. So Raven made her way back to the med bay expecting Clarke to be sitting by Lexa’s side so she was surprised that Clarke wasn’t beside Lexa’s bed, Abby was. “Where the hell is Clarke?”

“She hasn’t been back.”

“What! Abby it’s been almost 48 hours!”

Abby sighed. “I know. Can you stay with Lexa while I go find her?”

“Yes are you going to kick her ass?”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Listen doc. She’s been working non stop, she hasn’t rested at all and she’s stubborn as shit.”

“I am aware Raven. I’ll talk to her.”

.........................

Abby found Clarke in the control room. Her daughter was slouched over paperwork and what looked like a map. Abby could only see the back of her but the way the blonde could barley sit up indicated to her that Clarke was exhausted. “Clarke Griffin?”

Clarke turned sharply towards her mother. “Mom-“

“You haven’t slept. You most likely haven’t eaten.”

“Mom I’m busy-“

“Clarke. You are no good to anyone unless you get some rest and eat.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to the paperwork. 

Abby sat down beside her. “You haven’t been to see Lexa?”

“You said you would tell me if anything changed?”

“Yes-“

“I’m assuming nothing has-“

“Clarke-“

“I’m busy mom.”

“Clarke!”

Clarke hit the desk. “I need to destroy this damn place!”

“Ok.” Abby said calmly gently reaching out to touch her shoulder. “You can-“

Clarke shrugged her off. “There’s so much to do!”

“Honey..”

“Damn it Mom! Can’t you see I’m being proactive!” She stood from the desk. “We have to get our people out but to do that we actually need land and to do that and stay on good terms with the grounders we need their permission, so I need to make a trade or negotiate but Lexa is unconsciousness and she’s not even the Commander any more and on top of all that there are 200 mountain men that want us dead more specifically me but I can’t seem to get my head around it all because the one person that could help me or even slightly keep me level headed is lying in bed with a broken arm! She’s fighting like crazy to not get an infection she’s cut up and bruised and it’s all my damn fault!”

“Clarke....” Abby said softly.

“No it is mom! She warned me! She warned me that someone would get hurt she told me that they were monsters but I didn’t want to hear it I stupidly wanted peace! So I’m going to make it right. I’m going fix this so you and everyone else stay out of my damn way!” The blonde left and slammed the door behind her.

............

Clarke looked over the same map that she had been looking at for what felt like the 50th time. She stared at it and from the outside it looked like that she was just working but on the inside all Clarke could hear was Lexa’s screams. 

“Clarke?” She heard Raven on the radio.

She sighed and picked it up. “What?”

“It’s Lexa?” 

Clarke stood from her chair quickly knocking it over and ran as fast as she could to the medical bay. 

She barged into the room and ran to Lexa’s side. “What’s wrong!?”

“Wow.” Raven snickered. “I dont think I have ever seen you move that fast.”

Clarke starting feeling Lexa’s pulse. “Raven what’s wrong!”

“Nothing.” She shrugged. “Everyone is busy and can’t sit beside her so I thought you might want to.”

“No.” She shook her head. “I-“

“Bye griff.” She waved over her shoulder.

“Hey wait!” Clarke snapped. “I have shit to do.”

“Ok. Then leave.”

“She needs someone here.”

“Mmm Nope She doesn’t. I just told you no one is available.”

“Raven!”

Raven walked up to the blonde. “You are going to sit next to Lexa and rest. I have made it so everyone is busy, you can’t change that. So you either sit down next to her and sleep or she will be alone in this room.”

Clarke looked around desperately trying to come up with another solution. “You can’t-“

Raven smirked “Just did.” She waved over her shoulder and left the room.

Clarke sighed and sat down next to the brunette. She gently ran her fingers over her bruised cheek. “I’m sorry.” She said sadly. “It was stupid to think i could get a peaceful resolution here.” She lent her head on the bed and cried.

Clarke felt something touch her hand. She quickly sat up, Lexa was holding her hand looking at her with half lidded eyes. “Not....stupid.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hand holding it against her cheek. “It’s my fault.” She said quietly.

“Not....your...fault.” Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She lifted her hand up slowly and wiped a tear from Clarke’s cheek. “Special....”

Clarke shook her head. “You’re the only one who thinks that Lexa.”

“Not...true..” 

“I can’t do any of this without you.”

Lexa shook her head. “No, Anya....Indra....Lincoln...Octavia...and Aden.”

“What?”

“So tired.” She sighed as her eyes started closing. “Tired.” She said drifting off.

Clarke stood and kissed her forehead. “Rest up Leksa.” She lied her head down near her arm and fell asleep.

.................

 

“Clarke?

Clarke sat up and looked over Lexa. She was sleeping soundly. Abby was standing behind her.

“How long was I asleep for?”

“A couple of hours.” Abby held Clarke’s hand. “I know you didn’t ask for this, I know you don’t want this and maybe one day you can walk away but right now our people need direction. You need to assure that the grounders are kept happy.”

“I know mom.” She rubbed her eyes. 

“I can see why you care for her.”

Clarke sighed. “She’s special.”

“Yes. So are you. Octavia is looking for you by the way.”

“Ok.” She stood. She bent down and kissed Lexa on the head. “Let me-“

“I will Clarke.” Abby shook her head and chuckled.

 

........................

Clarke found Raven and told her of the people Lexa had suggested to help her in her endeavours.

Raven frowned. “Who the hell is Aden?”

Clarke rubbed her face and took a deep breath. “I have no idea. I’ll deal with that later for now can you help me with this inventory.”

“Look princess I got a serious question.”

“What?”

“Do you think I have a chance with Anya?”

“Why do you like her? Do you even know her?”

“I don’t know.” The Latina grinned. “When I snuck her into medical on the ark she looked at me and it...it’s stupid don’t worry about it.”

Clarke held her hand. “Hey it’s me? You can tell me anything.”

She cleaned her throat. “Ok well she looked at me like I was important ya know.”

“Raven. You are important.”

Raven smiled. “I know you think that Clarke-“

“Everyone thinks that. Why do you let things like what happened with Finn and that idiot Wick get to you.”

“Cause I trusted them.”

“Do you trust me? Do you trust Bellamy, Monty Harper?”

“Yeah but-“

“We have never let you down Raven. I’d never hurt you. We would never hurt you.” She smiled. “So what else do you like about her?”

Raven smirked. “She’s hot.”

“Annnnd...”

“She Nice.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “What? I think we must be talking about someone else.”

“Well she’s nice to me.”

Clarke chuckled. “You know....when we got out of the mountain we spent a lot of time together.”

“Yeah! So you got some helpful suggestions?”

“Yeah it’s a grounders custom when one is interested in the other to throw mud at there face.” Clarke grinned.

“What!”

“Hey.” She held up her hands. “It’s What they do.” 

Octavia walked into the room. “Who does what?”

Clarke grinned at Octavia. “I was just telling Raven that it’s the grounder custom to throw mud at ones face when they are interestedly.” She winked.

“Huh?” She looked at Clarke who winked at her. “Oh yeah! Um Lincoln threw heaps of mud at me.”

Raven nodded. “Sweet.”

“Ok Reyes you go find Bellamy me and Octavia are going to go speak to the grounders.”

When Raven was out of sight Clarke and Octavia laughed. “I hope I’m there!”

“Me too.” Clarke snickered. “Now who the hell is Aden?”

“He’s the new Heda.”

“Take me to him.”

......................

Clarke stood in the tent lost for words looking at the new commander. Out of all the things so envisioned, a boy no older then 13 was not one of them. He sat in the throne with Indra on his left and Anya on her right. She felt bitter as the throne is rightfully Lexa’s and this all looked wrong. A bald man in robes stood to the side watching her with distrust. Octavia stood on one side of her and Lincoln on the other. She smiled politely. “Excuse me I just need a word with Octavia.” She held Octavia elbow and pulled her out of the tent. 

“Clarke what the-“

“He’s a child.” She hissed. 

Octavia smirked. “Lexa’s was about his age when she took the throne.”

“That doesn’t make it any better!” She whispered yelled. “Besides that’s Lexa’s throne he is sitting on and it just looks wrong!”

“Look.” Octavia got closer holding the blondes arm gently. “I know he is a child but Clarke they are trained at a very young age for this. Lexa was his mentor and if she told you to trust him maybe you should.”

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. “Fine.”

They both walked in and she stood tall. “I apologise Heda.”

He nodded. “I would like an update on Leksa kom trikru.”

“She is doing as well as expected.”

“That.” He stood. “Is not an answer Wanheda.”

She Frowned. “Wanheda?”

The bald man sighed. “Yes that is the title that has been given to you. Lexa needs to be here with her people.”

“Lexa needs to be with my people!”

“How dare you!”

“How dare I?” She huffed. “Who the hell are you!”

Aden held up his hand. “Enough Titus!”

He took a deep breath. “My apologies Commander.”

Aden turned back around and sat on the throne. “Titus is the flamekeep, He’s also the advisor to the last four, now five commanders.”

“So?” She looked Titus up and down. “To me He is just a bald man who is demanding things he knows nothing about.”

Anya smirked and Indra rolled her eyes. Titus looked like his head was going to explode.

Octavia nudged her hip. “Clarke!?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Look. I am here to negotiate.”

“Negotiate?” Titus scoffed. “Heda-“

“I don’t remember addressing you baldy!”

“How dare you!”

“Enough!” Aden Yelled. “Wanheda.” He said more calmly. “I asked you a question that you have still not answered?”

“Ok. Lexa was injected with a sedative by the mountain men and then they stole blood from her and at the same time made an incision on her back near her hip and her ribs then they used a syringe to extract bone marrow, she has 2 black eyes, a cut lip, bruises all over her body and a broken arm. She is on a course of anti-biotics to make sure she doesn’t get an infection, she is also hooked up to blood which is her own and fluids so she doesn’t dehydrate. She is unconscious and she will be like that for some time. She has a long way to go.”

Aden looked at her concerned. Clarke could see the worry and care in his eyes. Lexa was someone important to him. “Will she live?”

“She better.”

“Wanheda?” He Asked again.

Octavia cleared her throat. “She is being taken care of by probably the best doctor in the world.”

“But is there a chance she could die?”

Clarke clenched her jaw. “I wouldn’t let that happen.”

“You are avoiding my question again Wanheda.”

“No i am telling you I wouldn’t let her die.”

Titus huffed. “You will answer your Heda!”

“MY Heda badly is lying on a hospital bed so go float yourself!”

Anya moved forward. “Clarke stop avoiding.”

“I’m not!”

Indra rolled her eyes. “You are you fool!”

Lincoln put his arm out in front of Clarke and gently moved her back. “My apologies Heda but I believe Clarke is answering to the best of her abilities.”

“It is a yes or no question.” He replied calmly.

Lincoln nodded. “Death is inevitable for all of us Heda. No one knows what the future holds but Lexa’s condition as stated by Abby kom Skai kru, their healer and also Clarkes mother, is critical. She needs time to heal, her injuries are severe.”

Titus moved up to aden. “Which is why she needs to be with her people Heda.”

“You are not taking her!” 

Bellamy walked in the tent. “Sorry I’m late?” He looked at everyone who seemed to be tense. “What did I miss?”

“They want to take Lexa!”

“Ok.” He said calmly. He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Relax Clarke.” He took a deep breath. “I’m assuming that Clarke has told you Of Lexa’s injuries?”

“Yes.” Anya Answered.

“Then why would you want to take her from the best medical care she could possibly receive.”

Titus again scoffed. “Are you calling our people incompetent?”

Clarke snickered. 

Bellamy lent down and whispered in her ear. “Come on Clarke use your head.”

She rolled her eyes. “I apologise Commander. The bald man is the only one I think is incompetent.” He went to argue but Aden held us his hand. “My people and I mean this with absolutely no disrespect, but our people have more knowledge medically when it comes to yours. If you take Lexa she will die. She needs to stay with my people who can give her the right treatment and I will die before I let that happen. I think they only way that you will believe me is if you seen it for yourself.”

“I agree.” Aden nodded.

“Heda you can not possibly be considering walking into that cursed mountain.”

“It’s Done Titus. Now.” Aden said looking back at Clarke. “Before that you said you wanted to negotiate. Negotiate what?”

“My people need land Heda.”

“Hmmm.” He stood. “And What would you people offer in return.”

“Well what we can offer is tech and medicine.”

“Tech? What good would that do for us?”

“Well. I’m sure Octavia here has been keeping her fos updated with the radio?”

“Sha.”

“We can make more radios surely you can see the benefit in that?”

“True. What else?”

“We can trade knowledge of Medcine. My mother would train people and take on apprentices.”

“Good. I will allow you temporary land until such negotiations are set in place. Would you be happy with the land where your ship landed.”

“Yes Heda. We would greatly appreciate it.”

“Is there anything else.”

“Yes.” She sighed. “200 mountain men got away they must be stopped by working together.”

Anya Frowned. “What makes you think we need you.”

“Anya, stop being stupid it’s beyond you you know exactly why you need us.”

She raised her eyebrow. “Heda She is correct. We need them for the same reasons Lexa said we need them.”

Clarke stood tall. “Look Both our clans are different but I believe that we would work well together. Not just now in the future as well. Trikru and Skaikru could be strong allies.”

Aden moved forward. “I know. I want to see Lexa?”

“Ok.” 

...........

Aden stood by Lexa’s bed looking her over. He asked questions which Abby and Clarke happily answered. All the grounders looked uncomfortable and uncertain being inside the mountain. 

Clarke stood by Lexa’s head and watched over everyone carefully.

Titus huffed. “Heda, will we be taking her now?”

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah you can.”

He smiled. “I’m glad you-“

“You will be leaving with a bullet between your eyes though.” She shrugged. 

“Is that a threat!”

“Yes. It is.” She moved up to his space. “If you try to move her, if you touch her, if you attempt to remove any of the things that are currently keeping her Alive. I will shoot you dead.” She looked around the room. “I’ll kill anyone-“

“Ok ok.” A pbby held up her hands. “They get it Clarke.” Abby shook her head. “Lexa needs to be in our care.”

Aden nodded. ”Yes. Will she be staying here?”

“No.” Clarke replied calmly. “We are going to move our people to where the ark crashed and thatnis where she will be treated. Then I am going to destroy this mountain.”

Aden moved around the bed and stood in front of Clarke. “You need to wait until she is better.”

“Why?”

“She should be the one to destroy the mountain, in doing so she will win back the coalition. She will then become Heda once more.”

Clarke huffed.

Indra Frowned. “Why is that a problem Wanheda?”

Clarke looked at the grounder who were honestly confused. “The problem Indra is that there is 200 mountain men that know the ins and out of this hell whole better then anyone of us. They managed to leave here undetected by trikru who have been watching the mountain 24/7, There is weaponry here and a missile system in place and if they get their hands on it we are all screwed, so whilst I agree with all of you it is not that simple.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “You Skaikru over complicate things.”

Clarke rubbed her forehead. “Octavia?”

“Yes.”

“Can you please go find Raven?”

She nodded and left the room.

Anya Frowned. “What can the Tinka do?”

“Hopefully shut down the missile system. One less thing to worry about.”

..............

Raven sat tapping away at the computer screen, Clarke was pacing behind her and Anya was watching on in awe. 

“Raven What is taking so long? Can you disarm them or not? And can you find out where the mountain men got out?”

Raven turned in her swivel chair scowling and placed her hands on her knees she then took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Griffin if you don’t stop hounding me I’m going to throw you out of this room.”

“You-“

Raven held up her hand. “I’m not joking. I know I’m brilliant but brilliance takes time if you are going to stand there and bother me every five minutes then I’m not going to get anything done.”

Anya crossed her arms over her chest. “I agree. You are annoying me too.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Really easy thing to do Anya, a leaf blew by your feet and that annoyed you.”

She shrugged. “It got In my way.”

Raven huffed. “Look this is what I know, the men who’s throats you slit, When me and Monty came in here they were erasing footage. So we won’t know how they got out from the cameras.”

Anya glared at Clarke. “You killed them before you got answers!”

Clarke rubbed her face. “I was so angry....”

“It was foolish you could have made them give you information.”

“I know.” Clarke shook her head. “I know Ok!”

Raven stood. “This won’t help. I don’t blame Clarke for killing these animals Anya.”

“She could have-“

“Could have would have should have, all in the past this is the now. If they have access to inside this mountain the most important thing we need to do is to shut down the missile system.”

Anya nodded.

Clarke sighed. “I thought they had killed her.”

Raven walked over to Clarke and directed her out of the room. “We know griff, I’ll let you know as soon as I find out about the missles Ok?”

“I need to stay.”

“Are you going to stop pacing and bothering me.” Clarke shook her head. “Then you need to leave.”

“What about Anya?”

“She’s not annoying me.”

“But...”

“Go sit with Lexa ok?” Clarke went to argue. “We all know that is where you would rather be, there’s nothing you can do here now princess. I have it under control you trust me right?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Now I mean this in the nicest way possible. Fuck off....”

Clarke chuckled. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. No one does not even cheekbones here.” She pointed over her shoulder.” 

Anya rolled her eyes.

Clarke hugged Raven. “Ok just let me know when you find out Ok?”

“Ok.”

When the door shut Raven walked up to Anya and smirked. “I sure am tired cheekbones.”

“You have a job tinka.”

“That I do but you see I’m tired I need something that will wake me up?”

“Like what.”

“A kiss?”

Anya huffed. “Raven...”

“Yes?”

“Get back to work.”

Raven smiled and walked past the general but was stopped by Anya who gently kissed her on the lips. “Wow.” She smiled.

Anya rolled her eyes. “Tell anyone and your dead.”


	11. Chapter 11

Most of Skaikru had been moved out of the mountain and Raven had successfully shut down the missile system. 

Currently Lexa was being transported on the back of a wagon by Indra and Anya. Aden had insisted and Clarke had agreed as she wants Lexa to get to the ark as quick as possible and this was the quickest way.

They had moved Lexa last and the trip was hard. Lexa stayed in the wagon with Abby trying to keep her as still as possible. She woke up once mumbling asking for Clarke. Clarke held her hand and tried to comfort her, it worked a little she stopped mumbling and went back to sleep. 

Once they got to the ark she put Kane and Abby in charge of the construction of their land. 

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven were now in the commanders tent that was set up near their new home. They had to work with the grounders to find the mountain men and destroy them.

In the tent Titus stood by impatiently glaring at Clarke. “Heda.” Titus went and kneeled in front of the boy. “I have been Fleimkepa for five commanders now, please heed my warning. Lexa MUST be here with her people.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head at how stupid this man seems to be. 

Aden held up his hand. “Titus, She is better with the Skaikru, she needs the medical attention we can not provide for her. This is the last time we will talk of this. Now.” He looked at Clarke. “What are your suggestions in regards to the mountain men.”

Clarke stood forward. “We have to find out how the mountain men escaped. I believe that we should have people keeping at watch out around the mountain, I believe once they know we are gone the will try to get back in.”

Indra gripped her sword. “Then we strike!”

“No.” Clarke said calmly. “Then we follow them and find out were they are hiding.”

Anya smirked. “Then we strike.” 

“Yes. Bellamy and our most trustworthy followers will join you. Myself and Raven will stay.”

“What!” Both Raven and Bellamy said together.

Raven shook her head and looked at aden. “Give us a minute?”

Aden nodded. 

Clarke huffed and walked out the tent towards Arcadia. Bellamy tried to catch up. “Hey hold on Clarke!”

Raven ran in front of her. “What the hell princess! Your keeping me here!”

Bellamy placed his hand on ravens shoulder to try and calm her down. “You have to be there Clarke you are our leader?”

Raven threw her hands up. “And I have to be with you both!” 

“I have to be here!”

Bellamy Frowned. “Why?”

“Lexa needs me-“

Raven groaned. “Clarke Lexa is being taken care of by your mother and the last I checked she was much more qualified then you!”

Clarke huffed and tried to walk past. “I’m done discussing this!”

Raven blocked her. “The hell you are!”

Clarke felt the tears pooling in her eyes. “I need to be here damn it!”

Anya having heard walked up behind Clarke and pushed her. Clarke turned and pushed her back. “You are being a fool.” Anya said calmly.

“Fuck off Anya.”

Raven threw her hands up again. “Cheekbones is right Clarke!”

“Then fuck off too Raven.”

Bellamy rubbed his face. “You need to lead our people.”

“I can from-“

“No you can not.” Anya said firmly. She looked at Raven and Bellamy. “Go Gather your warriors and meet us at the commanders tent.”

They both nodded and walked off. 

Clarke put her hands on her hips and sighed. “I’m staying.”

Anya sighed. “Do you not think I want to stay?”

“This isn’t about you-“

“No it is not. This is much bigger then you or I, This is about those mountain men that YOU let escape.”

“I did not!”

“Raven told me. She told me that Lexa had warned you.” Anya walked up to her face. “You were the one who took the deal! You were the one that came up with the plan to have Lexa in the mountain! You were the one that ignored her warning. They took her, they almost killed her and two hundred of those monsters escaped while you were in charge!”

Clarke screamed and ran at Anya knocking her to the ground. They wrestled until Anya had her pinned to the ground. Clarke had tears in her eyes. Anya looked at her sympathetically. 

“Sometimes as leaders we get it wrong. All we can do is try to make it better. I understand your intentions were to try and end the mountain men’s rain peacefully, I do but it didn’t work and I understand you wanting to stay with my former second but if she were awake she would be telling you to lead your people to victory not sitting by her bedside wasting time.”

Clarke’s lip dropped and she looked away from Anya.

Anya got up and offered the blonde her hand. Clarke took it and quickly wiped her face as she stood up. “Everything I have done has been to help.”

“Problem you have is you try to fix everything for everyone and that is an impossible feat. One battle at a time and the most important thing we have to do is end the mountain men.”

She sighed. “It’s my fault she’s-“

“Did you give her to the mountain?”

“No but-“

“Was it you that exposed her sacred blood.”

“No but she-“

“And we’re you the one who cause her to be in the condition that she is in?”

“No, I-“

“Who did that to her?”

“Cage-“

“Who! Did! That! To her!”

Clarke clenched her fists. “The mountain men.”

Anya pushed her making her stumble back. “I can’t hear you skaigirl! Who!”

Clarke grunted and pushed Anya hard. “THE MOUNTAIN MEN!” She yelled.

Anya smirked and walked up to the blonde. “Then let’s make them pay.”

Clarke clenched her jaw and nodded.

Anya stood straight with her chin raised. “You will be my new second.”

Clarke scoffed. “I’m good.”

Indra having head came behind her and smacked her in the back of the head. “You fool. Anya is a great general.”

Octavia stood by Indra. “Clarke if you become Anyas second the grounders would see that as something symbolic. It would join the two clans.”

Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. “But she’s a bitch.”

Anya smirked. “You have not seen anything yet Clarke Griffin Of the sky people.”

“Ugh Fine. I’m going to get my shit ready.”

...........

After talking to Anya, Clarke made her way to the med bay that Abby has set up. 

She sat beside Lexa’s bed and took her hand in her own and kissed the back of it. “I hate that I am in charge.” She said to the unconscious brunette. “I didn’t ask for this. You told me once that leaders are chosen, they were born but I think your wrong about me Lexa because I’d rather be here with you then leading out there.” She looked at the door. “What does that say about me?”

Lexa slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blonde. “Care...”

“Lexa.” The blonde smiled. “Hey.”

“You care.” She brunette said quietly. She blinked and took a deep breath, even taking a breath looked like it hurt the brunette.

Clarke lent on her elbow and ran her hands through Lexa’s brown curls. “Has anyone ever told you that you are ridiculously beautiful?” 

Lexa smiled softly and closed her eyes. “Not those words.” She said softly.

“Oh.” Clarke smirked. “So I’m not the first?” Lexa slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Clarke sighed and lied her head on Lexa’s stomach still looking at the brunette. “I hate being in charge.”

Lexa slowly raised her hand and softly lied it on Clarke’s head. “Me too.”

Clarke sat up and cupped Lexa’s cheek making the brunette look at her. “Maybe one day we can run away together?” She asked hopefully.

“Where?” 

“Hm. Somewhere near water?”

“No. Near Trees.”

“Oh? She smirked. “Trikru who likes trees who would have thought?”

Lexa smiled again. “Tree near water?”

“Sounds nice.” The blonde sighed. “So....I am now Anyas second.”

Lexa smirked with her eyes closed. “That...is..unfortunate.”

Clarke chuckled. She looked down at the brunette. “Lexa, look at me?” Lexa hearing the seriousness in Clarke’s voice opened her eyes and tried to concentrate. “We can go now? Just you and me, Raven found a car, I can take us where ever....you’re not Heda anymore and I trust Kane to take care of Skaikru, he will build good relations with trikru-“

Lexa cut her off by gently touching her cheek. “Not us.”

Clarke lent into the blondes hand. “It can be?” She pleaded.

Lexa shook her head slowly. “Not us.”

Clarke stood up and wiped her face and went to walk away but Felt a tug on her wrist. Lexa was holding on to her looking at her sadly. Clarke sat down. “Well at least one day we can get away not forever maybe just a week or two.”

Lexa nodded. “Sha. I swear it.”

The blonde smiled. “I know you’re all drugged up but I won’t let you forget that promise.” She sighed.

Bellamy knocked on the door and smiled. “Ready.”

She rolled her eyes. “Five more minutes.”

Bellamy chuckled. “Ok princess.” He walked in and looked at Lexa. She opened her eyes and smiled at him softly. “Hey Commander hot stuff.”

“What?” Clarke Frowned. “Bellamy!”

“Honestly Clarke She’s so hot! How is this possible? She in a hospital bed!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “Get lost Bell!”

Bellamy chuckled and stood next to the bed and held the brunettes hand softly. “It’s not easy being pretty is it Lexa?” He sighed dramatically. “I know all about it.” 

Raven walked in. “What do you know all about?”

“Me and the Commander are connecting on a level no one would understand, we are both too pretty for this ugly world.” He wiped away a fake tear. 

Raven stood next to him and laughed. “Wow. Ok. One...I hope I look that good if I’m ever tortured and two I know exactly where you are coming from. It’s not easy being pretty.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Do you both mind?”

“Nope.” They Both said.

“Five minutes. Just give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.”

Raven groaned. “Come on Bell.” She said dragging him out of the room.

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa who was smiling. “Oh is that funny Commander?”

“Sha.”

The blonde stood up and kissed Lexa on the forehead. “You are beautiful.” She said softly. “I have to go but Mom is going to take good care of you Ok?”

“Sha.”

“May we meet again.”

Lexa smiled then fell back asleep. 

...................

Clarke walked out of the med bay and was making her way up to Raven and Bellamy who were standing near the newly built entrance. With them was Monty, Jasper, Monroe, Nathan and David Miller.

“David.” She got his attention. “You need to stay.”

“Why?”

“I don’t trust Jaha, he won’t make shit easy for my mother or Kane I need you near to keep an eye on him. I trust you.”

He sighed. “Ok.” The older man turned to his son arms hugged him. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

David came over to Clarke and Clarke hugged him briefly. “You need to protect the Commander.” She said quietly in his ear.

“With my life.” He smiled at her. “Your father would be so proud.”

She smiled back at him. “I hope so. May we meet again.”

“May we meet again.”

Clarke walked out the gates with her friends, Anya was waiting by on her horse and another horse she held by the reins. “You will ride beside me second.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Pulled herself up on the horse. “Let’s get this shit over with Anya.”

Anya rolled her eyes and pushed Clarke off the horse making her land with a thud on the ground. “That is fos to you second.” 

Raven and Bellamy looked shocked then Raven burst out laughing. “Ouch.” She cackled. 

Bellamy made his way to Clarke and offered her his hand. “If you help my second up Skaiboy I’ll cut off your hand.”

Bellamy took his hand back quickly. 

The blonde stood up and dusted off her clothes. “What the hell!” She looked at Anya.

Anya looked down to her. “While we are in the company of other generals and ambassadors I will address you by title but when we are not I’ll address you as my second and you will address me as your first. Am I understood?”

Clarke groaned and got back up on her horse. “Yes Anya!” Anya sighed and kicked Clarke off the horse again. She landed again with a thud. “Fuck....” she groaned.

Again Raven was laughing. “That’s gotta hurt.”

Bellamy went to help again but Anya sent him a glare making him freeze in his place. She then looked to Clarke who got up off the ground again. “Am I understood second?”

Clarke got back up on the horse and looked at Anya. “Sha fos.”

“Good. Let us find Heda.”

“Do we have to call him that?”

“Yes.”

“The real Heda is lying on-“

Anya grabbed Clarke’s reins. “Listen to me second. Aden is Heda now. If you truely want people to follow you and respect you you have to learn to respect authority. I understand what you are saying. Lexa is my Heda too but she isn’t right now Aden is and you will respect that, Am I understood?”

“He’s just a child?”

Anya starting moving her horse with Clarke following. “Night bloods are trained for this second.”

“Is that what you trained Lexa for?”

“She asked me to be her fos?”

“She did?”

“Yes. She was just six at the time, being nightblood she could choose whomever she wanted as her fos. At the time I was fourteen and all the other warriors were much more older and experienced then I but she chose me in her words. “you are the scariest warrior I have ever seen.” Clarke grinned. “They are trained for this.”

“That’s kinda terrible.”

“What is? Becoming a commander?”

“Not having a child hood.”

“And what does that consist of to you second?”

Clarke smiled. “Living in a world where they could be free from war and battles, their day would consist of playing and laughing you know having fun.” She shrugged. 

Anya scowled. “Sounds exciting.”

Clarke chuckled. “You know I think Lexa could achieve that. She’s special.”

“You both have a vision of the future that is very similar second.”

Clarke smiled. “She will recover and become Heda again. I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is Anyas second now.....prompts??


	12. Chapter 12

Lexa opened her eyes slowing trying to adjust to the bright lighting. She blinked a few times to try and make out where she was. Above her on the ceiling was a vent, she frowned as she through she seen a flash of green eyes but then she blinked it was gone. She rubbed her eyes and tried to recall her last memory. She felt a tug on her arm and seen she was hooked up to something, she then bolted upright remembering Cage and Emerson.

She felt someone push on her shoulders, she was to weak to fight. “Lexa it’s ok.” 

She stopped struggling at the familar voice. “Abby?”

“Yes-“

“What happened?”

Abby sighed and sat down by the brunette. “What do you remember?”

“I remember....” she sighed. “Pain.”

“Cage and Emerson put a sedative in the side of your neck, they took you and drained you off your blood and took bone marrow.”

“I should be dead, I felt like death.”

“They has the auto locks put on our doors so none of us could get to you but Cage made it so everyone could hear what they were doing to you.”

She Frowned. “How am I alive?”

“Maya managed to get away and let Clarke out first, then everyone else. When she got to you she had found Cage and two other people throwing you down a chute, hence the broken arm.”

Lexa frowned and looked at her arm, there was a drawing on it but she shook her head trying to put the pieces together. “Where are we?”

“The ark.”

She sighed in relief. “Where are the mountain men?”

Abby gently held her arm. “Clarke thought you were dead, I think she lost herself a bit.”

“What?”

“She killed Cage and the two men that where with him then killed any mountain men in her way, she had Raven put on the emergency system that led the mountain men to level 5 then irritated the level killing 200 people.”

Lexa eyes widened. “What.....200, Abby that means.”

“About 200 got away...”

“How!”

“Honey they used your blood.”

Lexa tried to sit up. “Where is Clarke?”

“She left to try and find them.”

“I have to help.”

“No. Lexa you need to heal.”

“Abby.” Lexa groaned. “I have to go.”

“Lexa you can barley walk.”

“Let me go now!”

Abby laughed. “I’m not afraid of you Lexa, Clarke however, I’m not afraid of her either but she would lose it if she found out that I had let you go knowing full well you were not completely healed. I am not going to let her down....not again.”

Lexa sighed and relaxed. “Ok.”

“Wow.” Abby looked at her surprised. “Unlike my daughter You actually listen to reason.”

Lexa smiled softly. “She is reasonable. She is just stubborn.” Abby smiled back. “Is she ok?”

“After Lincoln had jumped down the chute after you and bought you back to the mountain, she was a little better. She didn’t sleep or eat though, she blames herself for what happened to you.”

“I do not blame her. I admire Clarke’s willingness to try and broker peace. The decision she made was done so in the best interest of everyone.”

“Not you?”

Lexa looked at Abby, the woman was looking at her apologetically. “When she made that deal at the mountain she did so using her heart. She did not want me to get killed and she wanted to avoid a war. She did not know that I would lose my title. I believe her when she says that her intention was to always take the mountain from the inside. Together. Yes it did effect me personally, it did feel like she betrayed me. I really found it hard to talk to her because of what she did but I found it even more harder to not talk to her.” She sighed. “She did what was needed and even if she knew that I would lose my title and that my coalition would turn on me I believe she would have made the same decision because at the time, in that moment, that was what was best.”

“I’m sorry.” Abby said softly.

“You do not need to apologise for her Abby. She’s special. Clarke is special.”

“I know.” Abby smiled. “I still am sorry that you got hurt.”

“I knew the risks when I exposed myself. How long will I need to stay in this room.”

“We will need to work on strengthening your hip again. So a while. Is there anyone i can get for you? Aden left guards here?”

“Yes can you ask them to find Echo kom Azgeda and bring her to me?”

“Ok. Promise you will stay in this bed.”

Lexa smiled. “I promise.”

Lexa waited till she left the room and looked up at the vent. “Madi?”

The vent opened and Madi smiled down to her. “Hey Lexa!”

Lexa chuckled. “What are you doing up there goufa?”

“I’m watching over you of course!”

Lexa grinned. “Is that right?”

“Yes!”

“Have I been treated well young one.”

“You sure have! Clarke threatened everyone.” She giggled. “She said.” Madi cleared her voice. “If anything happens to Lexa while I am gone, you will answer to me.” Madi laughed. “Jackson peed himself Heda. But shhhh that’s a secret.”

Lexa grinned. “What else did Clarke do?”

“Well.” Madi said propping her chin on her hands thinking. She looked down. “Well she asked you if you would run away with her?”

“Oh.” Lexa frowned not remembering that.

“Yeah but you said you both couldn’t so you promised her that you would take her away for a couple of weeks!”

Lexa blushed. “Oh.”

“Heda?”

“Sha.”

“I think Clarke really really loves you. Look what she drew on your cast!”

Lexa held her arm up slowly. Her cast had scribbles from everyone.

“Get better soon Heda. Love Raven.”

“You need to get better soon Lexa. I can’t be the only pretty one around. Love Bellamy.”

“You are strong. Love Monty and Harper.”

“I’m going to find those animals Lexa, then I’ll come back to you, I’ll always come back to you. Love Clarke.” Beside her inscription was a drawing of a two love hearts beside each other connect by a ribbon. In one heart is said Leksa, in the other it said Klark.

“See!” Madi giggled. “She totally loves you.”

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and smiled at the girl. “Can you do something for me?”

“Anything!”

“Make sure no one knows of you being in the vents. Find children that you trust and come to me, use the door this time goufa.”

Madi giggled. “That’s boring but what ever you say Heda.”

Lexa smiled and watch as the girl closed the vent. She sighed and looked at Clarke’s drawing once more. Maybe the blonde did love her. 

....................

Lexa woke when she felt someone kiss her forehead. She blinked he eyes open. “Echo?”

Echo smiled down to her with tears in her eyes. “You’re alive.”

“Just.” She smiled.

Echo hugged her the best she could without hurting her and pulled back. “Are you Ok.”

“I’m sore and tired.”

“To be expected. I heard what happened.”

“From who?”

“Aden.”

“Is he-“

“He’s doing well but he wants you to be Heda again. So do a lot of us actually. When you can walk out of here, the one they call Raven has set up the mountain full of explosives, you can bring the mountain to its knees and be Heda again.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I’m glad you are here Echo.”

“Me too but why am I here.”

“We are going to make Skaikru our alie.”

“We as in?”

“Trikru and Azgeda, when I’m Heda again they will become the 13th clan.”

“Sounds good.”

“Will You Mother be on board?”

Echo smiled. “She’s so happy to have me back that she would do anything I asked, she even has let Roan back in to ice nation.”

Lexa smiled. “That’s nice echo i am happy for you.”

“So where do we start?”

“I need Abby, Monty, Harper and the millers.”

Echo rolled her eyes. “I have only been here for five minutes and you are already ordering me around.” She said waving over her shoulder. She paused at the door. “Promise me they will pay Lexa.”

Lexa nodded. “They will die. Every last one of them.”

She smiled. “Be back soon.”

....................

“Shhhh, she’s sleeping!”

Lexa opened her eyes slowly. There were five little children sitting around her bed.

Madi Frowned at them. “You woke her!”

Lexa chucckled. “That is quite alright I have been sleeping to much.”

“Nah ah Heda. You have been resting.” She corrected her. “To heal!”

Lexa smiled and looked around the bed. Four little faces were watching her eagerly. 2 boys and 2 girls. “Who are your friends young one.”

She pointed to the red head little girl. “That’s Sammy But we just call her red.” She pointed to the brown haired girl. “That’s Susie.” She then pointed to the two boys. “The one with that black hair is James and the one with the brown hair is Kurt.”

“Heya young ones.”

“Hey Heda!” Theynall said in unison. 

“Have you all been good.”

“No! Yes! Nahhhhh.”

She laughed. “Where are all your parents?”

They all looked at her sadly. 

She looked at Madi for answers. “We don’t have parents Lexa. They died.”

“Oh. I’m sorry little ones.” 

Red raised her hand. “Heda?”

“Sha.”

“Can you teach us how to talk like you.”

“Sha. That means yes. Do you understand?”

“Sha.”

Lexa smiled. 

Madi tapped her on the shoulder. “Why did you want us here?”

“Well I have a very important job for you all.” There little eyes widened. “I need some help would you all like to help?”

“Sha Sha Sha.” They all said.

“Very well. I need you to be little birds for me?”

“How can we do that?”

“Well Madi knows the ins and outs of the vents isn’t that right little one?”

“Sha.” 

“Well as I am stuck in this bed I need you to be my ears by listening to what the adults are saying then reporting back to me. But! You can’t tell anyone.”

James raised his hand. “Won’t they know Heda?”

She smiled gently at them. “Adults tend to underestimate how special children are young one. There is one man in particular I want you to listen too. Jaha.” They all smiled and nodded. “Now do you all know how to tell time.”

“Sha!” They all said proudly. “But we don’t have a watch Heda?”

Lexa smiled and pulled out the watches from under her pillow. She asked Monty to gather watches for her. There she’s widened. “Now.” She said handing a watch to red. “Red you will report to me at 10 am.” 

“Ok!” 

Lexa handed another watch to Susie. “Susie you will report to me at 1 pm.”

“Sha Heda.” She smiled. 

She handed another to James. “James you will report to me at 4.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Kurt.” She said passing the watch to him. “You will report yo me at 7.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Now Madi because you are the eldest you will report to me at 10 pm.”

“Cool!” 

“You will all do this by using this vent.” She said pointing above her head.

“Sha Heda.” They all said.

“Good. If you can not listen in the vents then just play near the people you want to listen too. Am I understood?”

“Sha Heda.”

“And remember its top secret ok?”

“Sha.”

She smiled. “Good now run along little ones I’ll see you all soon.”

She smiled watching them run out the door.

.............

Abby Frowned. “Lexa you have to eat.”

Lexa was sitting in her bed with her arms crossed. “I will eat mush no more, Ryder!”

Ryder walked into the room. “Get David Miller and come back to me.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Lexa....you have to eat-“

“Abby kom Skaikru I would rather die.”

Abby rubbed her face. 

Ryder walked in with David Miller. “Heda.” He nodded. 

“David. You have meant Ryder Yes?”

“Yes Heda.” He smiled kindly at the man. 

“I want you to get a party of 10 people that you trust. Ryder?”

“Sha Heda.” 

“You will teach the Skaikru how to hunt.”

“Sha Heda.”

“David. Come to think of it I want Jasper and Monty to be in Your party.”

“Jasper, Heda?”

“Sha if he has a problem with it tell him to find me?”

“Yes I’ll get right on it.”

“And David.”

“Yes Heda.”

“There will be no guns. You will learn how to hunt with bow and arrows and spears.”

He smiled. “I’m up for the challenge.”

“Good.”

When they left she smirked at Abby. “I will eat when they bring back meat.”

Abby smiled but shook her head. “Ok.”

“Have you heard from Clarke?”

“No but she said she wouldn’t be able to contact for at least a week.”

“Hmm.”

“How are you feeling.”

“Tired still.”

“That is most likely the drugs.”

“Then I do not want them.”

“If I do that you will be in pain.”

“I can handle it Abby. I’d rather be in pain.”

Abby sighed. “I’ll allow it but if you are in too much pain I will just give you a lower dosage.”

“If you allow it?”

Abby smiled. “You May be Heda but I’m your doctor i know what is best for you medically Lexa. I have been doing this for a long time now you are going to have to trust my judgment.”

“I will try.”

“If you want to heal you have to take my advice so you have to be honest with me so I can give you the best advice I can. Do you understand.”

“Yes.”

“I know you are strong but I need to know everything that is happening with your body. You don’t have to tell anyone else and I certainly won’t tell anyone else but you need to be honest with me.”

“Sha Abby I will be.”

“Good.” She nodded. 

.............

Lexa looked at the time. It was 10 past 10. Red was late. “Hey Heda.” The little girl smiled. “Sorry I’m late I got lost.”

Lexa smiled. “That is quite all right young one. Now what did you hear today.”

“Well.” The Little girl frowned. “I was playing by Jaha and his men out in the field and he said something about.....grounders.”

“Sha what about them young one.”

“He said the land is theirs not the grounders.”

“Did he have much people around him.”

“Bouttttttt. 11.....”

“Ok. Anything else.”

“Nope. Oh! I found a worm.”

Lexa chuckled. “Did you?”

“Sha and I showed your friend Ryder He is now my friend and he said that if I find heaps of worms I can use them to fish!”

Lexa smiled. “Good young one. You can trust Ryder. I trust him with my life.”

“I’m going to get a bucket load of worms Heda.”

“Good young one you go do that.”

“See ya tomorrow.”

“Bye red.”

As the vent closed Lexa thought it over. There’s not much information going off what red had said. Hopefully she would learn more as the day goes by.

...................

At 1 Susie was right on time. “Heya Heda.”

“Heya Susie.”

“You can call me sue Heda.”

“Ok hello sue.”

“Heda I have so much to tell you.”

“Do you?”

“Sha so I was by the gate where do you know that man that you beat up in the mountain?”

“Wick?”

“Sha! Well he was talking to a man that I seen with Jaha and he was saying that he would join them cause she hates you! Can you believe that Heda! He hates you! It was really really really hard not to punch him!”

Lexa smiled. “I’m glad you did not sue.” 

“Yeah it sucked. I ran into Echo cause I was mad and she said she would train me so I wasn’t so angry so we sparred Heda. She taught me how to punch really good but only when I am defending myself.”

“Good young one. You can trust Echo She’s is my closest friend.”

“I know she told me! I’m hungry.”

“Go Wait by the gates again young one. Ryder went hunting you and the other children will eat first.”

“Really!”

“Of course. Go now.”

“Sha Heda. Bye. How do you say bye in your language.”

“Leida.”

“Leida Heda.”

...........................

At 4 James popped his head out of the vent. “Heda?”

“Heya James.”

“You can call me Jimmy Heda.”

“Jimmy. Did you have a good day.”

“I sure did Heda I helped red get worms. Ryder and Echo will take us fishing.”

“Sounds Good Jimmy.”

“Yup got a whole bucket Heda!”

“Good work jimmy.”

“Heda.” He said sadly.

“Sha.”

“I heard something today that made me sad.”

“You can tell me Jimmy.”

“Jahas men want to hurt you Heda I We won’t let them!”

“It is ok Jimmy start from the beginning and tell me what you heard.”

“It was one of jahas friends, he wants to hurt you while you are in here?”

“Do you know when?”

“Two days.” He said sadly.

“This is good jimmy.”

“How Heda?”

“Now I know and he won’t be able to hurt me I’ll be prepared.”

He sighed in relief. “Phew.” He wiped his eye brow. 

“Why don’t you run along, Ryder will be back with food soon.”

“Ok Heda.”

................

At 4 Kurt smiled down to her. “Heda?” He smiled. “There you are I got lost.”

She smiled. “Heya Kurt.”

“Heda! Ryder just came Back and there’s so much food!”

“Well then why don’t you go join them.”

“I will but first I need to tell you what I heard Heda.”

“And what is that.”

“Well I heard Harper Tell Monty that Raven told Harper that Clarke told raven and Raven told Anya making anya Tell Echo that Clarke misses you soooo much.”

Lexa blushed and smiled. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah.” He giggled. 

“Did you learn anything else today?”

“Nah.” He said propping his child in his hand. “I heard people talk about you but only good things.”

“That’s nice.”

“Sha.” He smiled. “Can I go eat Heda?”

“Of course. You go enjoy yourself Kurt.”

“Bye!”

......................

Lexa was napping when she heard. “Ppssstt lexa?”

Lexa smiled and looked up at the vent. Madi was smiling down to her. “Sorry I’m late. I ateeeee so much then fell asleep.” She giggled.

“That’s ok.”

“Lexa.” She said sadly. “Jaha is planning on killing you in 2 days time.”

“How?”

“Shoot you in your bed.”

“Hmm.” She nodded. “Go get some sleep then bring the rest of the children by early tomorrow morning. We will have breakfast.”

“Ok Heda. Good night!”

“Reshop Madi.”

She waved as she left. “Ryder?”

He came into the room quickly. “Yes Heda.”

“I want Echo, Abby, Monty Harper Monroe and David here tomorrow morning.”

“Yes Heda I will let everyone know now.”

“Good.”

..................

“They what!” Abby said shocked. “This is an outrage.”

Lexa shrugged. She was sitting up in her bed with Madi sitting in her lap eating her breakfast. The other children sat around her listening.

Monty stepped forward. “You’re sure?”

“Yes I trust the little ones.”

Echo clenched her fists. “I’m assuming you have us here cause you have a plan.”

“Yes. How much guns are there monroe?”

“Last I was told it was about 130.”

“Hold out your gun.” Monroe held the gun out. “Now take the bullets out.” She Frowned and unclipped the ammo and took the bullets out. “Now put them back in.” She Frowned again but did as she was asked. “Now take it back out.” She nodded and did as she was asked. “Children.”

“Yes Heda.” They all said. 

“I have a job for you.” She smirked.

.................................

It was 3 days later when the doors to her room bust opened. Abby stood beside her bed along side Kane. Wick and 2 other men walked in with their rifles aiming at her. Jaha walked in calmly with his hands behind his back. “Commander.”

“Jaha.” She said back.

Abby shook her head. “What is the meaning of this!”

“Well you see Abby, we are making a stand. The grounders are standing in our way of freedom. We are here to kill her to send a message.”

Kane sighed. “And what message is that?”

“That the ground belongs to us.”

Lexa grinned. “You are the invaders, Jaha.”

“You are a savage and you have meant your end.”

“Well then.” She smirked. “Go on shoot me.”

He scoffed and nodded at his men. The guns clicked. Jaha looked at them waiting. “Well.”

They reached back to put ammo in their guns but there pockets were empty. “What the hell.” Wick said.

Kane shouted. “Guards!” Guards came running in. “Arrest Jaha and his men for treason they just tried to kill the Commander.”

All the men struggled. “How!”

Lexa smirked as she watched him get dragged out the door. 

Abby sighed and rubbed her temples. “Dear god. My daughter is going to kill that man.”

Lexa looked up to the vent. “Madi? Get the children and meet Echo and Ryder at the gate they want to take you all fishing.”

“Yes!” She heard the girl scamper away.

Lexa looked at Abby. “I want to try to walk around tomorrow Abby.”

“Very well.”

...................

Abby stood with a stick at her side. “What is that?”

“A cane?”

“I do not need it.”

“Yes you do.”

“I will not Abby.”

“Lexa. This is me your doctor telling you you do need it.”

Lexa groaned. “Fine.” She Held out her hand.

Abby handed the cane to her. He used it to get off the bed but almost fell to the floor. She groaned in pain.

Abby came up beside her. “Hey. Come on take it easy.”

“All I did was get out of bed Abby.”

Abby wrapped her arm around her shoulder to Held her balance. “Where does it hurt.”

“Everywhere.”

Abby chuckled. “It will get better the more you walk but don’t over do it.”

“Ok.”

Echo walked in and scoffed. “Wow a walking stick. Shall I call you grandma Heda.” She teased.

Lexa glared at her. “Help me get dressed.”

“Well. Since you asked so nicely.”

The brunette rolled her eyes. “Echo...”

“Ok ok.” She held up her hands.

..................

After getting dressed Lexa made her way out of the medical bay. She smiled when she seen the children by a fire with Ryder. He was cooking fish and the children watched on eagerly. Their eyes lit up when they seen her. “Heda!” The all Yelled.

She waved. The yelling got the attention of everyone outside. They all smiled and started chanting her name. She waved at everyone and made her way to the fire and sat down slowly. The children all hugged her. And gave her fish. She looked around the camp and noted ways it could be improved. 

Monty sat next to her. “Hey.”

“Heya.” She smiled.

“How you feeling?”

“Sore.”

“As expected. Must be driving you mad being stuck here.”

“Only because I want to be out there helping.”

“Me too, but Clarke told me I had to stay.”

“Did you want to go?”

“I wanted to be with my friends.”

“Hmm.” She Frowned. “She must really trust you.”

“How do you figure.”

“She is the leader here Monty, while she had to take her do leaders, Bellamy and Raven she had to leave Arcadia in safe hands. If she asked you to stay behind it is because she trusts you.”

“Oh.” he smiled. “I never thought of that. I just felt left out.”

“You should not nor should Harper.”

“Thanks Heda.”

“Just call me Lexa.”

“Well Lexa.” He smiled. “I know you want to be put there helping but you have already Helped so much by being here and the way you were looking around before I think you well help plenty more.”

“Mochof.”

....................

When Lexa returned back to her room, Kane knocked on the door. 

“Lexa.”

“Kane. I’m glad you are here I want to destroy the mountain in a weeks time.”

“Can you make the trip.”

“I should be able to in a weeks time. Have you got the device.”

“Yes. Raven left it for me.”

“Good.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Sore.”

He sat on her bed. “That’s not what i mean. You are in a place that is not your home and I catch you staring at that drawing a lot.” He pointed to the two love hearts.

She sighed. “I like it here but-“

“It’s not home?”

“Yes and I miss her.”

He smiled. “She most Likely misses you too.”

“I want to do more. It is frustrating that I can not.”

“You almost died. You need to heal I know that’s hard for you but it is the truth but I don’t think it will take you long to get back to being the way you were.”

She smiled. “Thank you.”

“Pro.”

“You are getting better.”

He smiled. “The children are teaching me.”

She laughed. “When I leave here, I want them to come with me.”

“Will they be safe.”

“I would never let anything happen to them.”

He smiled. “Even if I said no. They would follow you.”

“I am glad.”

“Now tell me how can we improve Arcadia.”

She smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clarke grunted As she hit the ground hard. Again. Anya stood above her with her arms crossed grinning. “You let your anger get the best of you second.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. Herself and Anya have a strange relationship. “And you do your best to make me angry fos.” She stood up and dusted off her clothes. 

Anya looked at her smirking. The older woman has grown to like the blonde and finds her stubbornness entertaining and her willingness to not give up admirable. She understands now why her former second fell for the skaigirl. “All I did was comment on what my former second might be up too.” She said innocently.

Clarke frowned and took a step towards Anya. “You said she was taking others to bed!”

Anya chuckled. “I merely suggested it.” She loved teasing the blonde. She knows there is no way Lexa would take anyone to bed. Especially is she had feelings for the blonde and from what Raven has told her, her former second loves the skaigirl.

Clarke grunted and ran at her second but Anya moved aside and hit her in the chest making the blonde hit the ground. Again. She rolled on her back and looked up at the sky. “This is bullshit! We have been out here for 3 months and we haven’t found anything.” She hit the ground in frustration. “I just want the mountain men dead so I can go back to Arcadia!” Clarke rubbed her face with her hands and sat up. Three months and not one single mountain men in sight. Three months she has been away from Lexa with very little communication from her people due to the distance. She has no idea how the brunette is. The only satisfaction she has got is Aden sends out a messenger one every two weeks to get news. She had to beg him for that but he told that they can’t have the mountain men know that they are looking for them and having people come in and out of there camp will make it obvious. Clarke knows this but it doesn’t make it any easier.

Anya sat down beside her. “Do you realise not once have you called Arcadia home?”

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat, she already doesn’t like where this conversation is going. “So?”

“It is strange is it not? You are their leader.”

“Anya. We have more important shit to do then talk about this.”

Before Anya could respond Raven plopped down beside her. “Hey so I got news.” She said stuffing her face with meat. “Anhufnekd.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Raven swallow your food first.”

She held up her finger and swallowed. “Lexa is going to destroy the mountain in a couple of days.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “How do you know this?” 

“Ryder was here. He just left.” 

Clarke got up quickly and started stuffing her things in her back pack. Her heart raced at the idea of seeing the brunette again. 

Anya crossed her arms watching blonde. “What are you doing second?”

“I’m going to the mountain.”

“We have work to do.”

Clarke stopped what she was doing and looked at the her fos. She need to see her again. “Fos. There’s many reasons I could give you as to why I want to be there none that you’re interested in I’m sure, but one. I want to see that mountain crumble...and I know you do too.”

Anya took a deep breath and her face soften. It is true that mountain nearly killed her and she wants to see it destroyed so she agreed. “Very well.”

Clarke smiled in victory.

When Clarke left Raven walked up to Anya. “Such a softie.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “She’s driving me mad is all.”

Raven smirked. “Ah ha.” Just as Anya started to walk away raven gently held her elbow. “Hey? Are you ok?”

The older woman sighed. “My people...we have been fighting the mountain for a long time now. It feels surreal that it might come to an end, almost like it is-“

“To good to be true?”

“Sha.” 

Raven stood in front of Anya and held her hips. Anya tried to move away but raven held her firmly. Anya Looked at her sadly. “I don’t know Lexa as well as you but what I do know from the short amount of time I have known her is that she is a woman of her word. She’s going to destroy that mountain and do you know how I know that?” Anya shook her head. “Because I was the one that rigged it and if Lexa can’t do it I swear to you that I will Anya.”

Anya smiled softly at the mechanic and cupped her cheek. The both of them became close. Raven knows that Anya is closed off but that didn’t stop her from holding her at night or getting to know her. They haven’t kissed since the mountain, she asked Anya about it and Anya shrugged and said they had important issues that had to be dealt with and that being intimate with someone at this stage was not what was best for either person. Raven hugged her close after that because she appreciated her honesty. 

Raven mover closer to the woman so their noses were inches apart. Just as their lips were about to connect Clarke crashed through the bushes making Anya jump back. “Come on!”

Anya looked at her apologetically and walked past the blonde.

“Griffin. You have the absolute WORST timing in the world!”

Clarke smirked. “Oh I knew what I was doing.”

Raven huffed and elbowed the blonde making her laugh. “I’ll remember to return the favour griff.”

.....................

Clarke and Anya stay hidden atop a tree. She looked out into the forest there were thousands of grounders behind them on the ground and also in the trees. They got here early so they could get a good view. Raven climbed up and sat behind Anya. “Where’s Bellamy?” She asked eating more food.

“With his sister...” Anya raised her eyebrow. “Do you ever stop eating?”

Raven frowned. “What are you trying to say?”

Anya looked confused. “That you eat a lot?”

“Are you saying I’m fat.”

Anya’s eyes widened. “No. No. You are not-“

“You just said I eat-“

“It was an observation I-“

“You observe that I eat a lot-“

“No.” Anya glared at Clarke. “Second?”

“Yes.” She smirked. 

“Fix it.”

Clarke smirked. “You fix it.”

“I don’t even know what I have done?”

Raven huffed. “You called me fat..”

“No I didn’t Raven.”

“Pfft. Whatever.” She crossed her arms.

Anya took a deep breath. “Raven kom Skaikru. You are not fat. You are quite attractive and even if you were fat I would still find you attractive.”

Raven smiled widely. “Thanks.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Stupid Skaikru.” Clarke was covering her mouth hiding her snickering. “Shof op.”

Clarke shook her head and thought about the task at hand. “She’s late.”

Anya grinned. “She is doing that on purpose.”

“What if something-“

“Second. She’s fine. She’s making people wait.”

Clarke sighed impatiently. Then she heard a horn. “What’s that?”

Anya grinned. “Ryder just made a signal. Lexa is here.”

Clarke sat up looking around but couldn’t see her yet. Then a figure walked in front of the mountain. It was Lexa. She had a cane but she looked well.

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “There She is.” She said softly.

Raven looked over Anya shoulder and smiled. “Look at her! she looks like she’s ready to kick ass!”

Anya smirked. She knew Lexa would heal. “Yes she does.”

Clarke’s breath hitched. Because she started to hear a murmer but then that murmur became clear. 

Yumi na teik (and would you take)  
Won sonraun au? (A life with me)  
Medo ste thonken (a body’s hollow)  
Medo drein au (a body bleeds)

The thousands of grounder started singing there anthem. Clarke looked at Anya who had tears in her eyes. The older woman started to sing as well. 

Oso kik raun (we live as one)  
Ogeda, soulou (we live alone)  
Ai laik yu gona (I am your soldier)  
Ai na get raun ( I will atone)

Raven held Anya from behind and started to sing. Anya had taught Clarke and Raven on their journey. 

Yumi na teik (and will you take)  
Won sonraun au? (A life with me)  
Ai keryon gyon op (my soul moves on)  
Ai keryon g’ breik au (my soul is freed)

Clarke felt tears run down her eyes as she watched Lexa smiled over her shoulder. Clarke started singing as well. 

Pas skaikrasha (after the storm)  
Klin tristraka (a lightning flash)  
En houd don gon (with all the world)  
Hosh trashsaka (reduce to ash)

Yumi na teik (and will you take)  
Won sonraun au? (a life with me)  
Houd na fleim daun( this world will burn)  
Bed’ ge jok au (save what you need)

This moment was significant. It was the end of a horrible era for the grounders. She could see it in their eyes and hear it in their voices as they sung. 

Ai nou fir raun (I am fearless)  
Ai mana jomp in(I aim to fight)  
Ai mana wan op(I aim to die)  
Ai don sin y'in (you’re in my sight)

Yumi na teik( and will you take)  
Won sonraun au?(a life with me)  
Jus drein jus daun (blood must have blood)  
Ai medo drein au (my body bleeds)

When the anthem stopped it was silent. It was so silent that you could hear the nature around, it was almost as though everyone was holding their breath. When Clarke looked down she noticed how in this moment the people were not of 12 clans, they were simply just people gathered to see the destruction of the place that took so many, they were one. No one looked threatened or threatening, no one looked like they wanted to attack, they all looked towards the mountain waiting. 

Lexa held up her hand, she had a device, the same device that Raven gave to Kane to give to Lexa. 

At first the the explosion sounded like it was far away, then the noise was deafening. It was as though the mountain was groaning and screaming as it slowly crumbled to the ground. As the mountain imploded she felt herself sob and she looked to her right where Raven was wiping the tears from Anyas face but not once did her fos look away from the mountain, not once. She reached over and held her shoulder to let her know she knew what this moment meant.

It took five minutes for the mountain to stop crumbling to the earth.

She watched Lexa turn toward the forest, the brunette threw her hand up in the air. 

At first the people stood there silently. Then there was one person who stood up and cheered. “Yeah!!!!!!” She looked to her right at raven who was whooping and clapping. “Moun no mou!”

Then the grounders followed her. They screamed and yelled in joy. They where stomping their feet and hitting their weapons together, people were crying, people were hugging. Some sat on the floor staring in awe at the place that took so many, looking at it not actually believing that this evil place is no more.

Raven was holding Anya, the older woman cried but couldn’t stop staring at the mountain. She heard Raven say to her. “That place can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

Clarke started climbing down the tree. “Where are you going second?”

“I have to see her. I have to speak to her fos.”

Anya nodded. “I will be there soon.” Her lip trembled.

Clarke paused and held Anyas shoulder. “Fos. Take as long as you need.”

Anya held her hand over the blondes. “Mochof.”

“Pro.”

Raven smirked. “I want details.” 

She gave Raven the middle finger and made her way down the tree.

She was overwhelmed walking through the forest passing the grounders. She knew this was a moment she would never forget. She could feel the emotion radiating off everyone, even the stoic grounders who stood tall had tears running down their cheeks. People of all clans where holding each other. People reached out as she moved passed them. “Mochof.” They would say. She didn’t know what to do with that so she smiled politely. 

She felt someone wrap her arms around her waist and spin her around. She turned around and Ryder was smiling. “Wanheda!” He Yelled getting everyone’s attention. 

Clarke just smiled and punch his arm. “Moun no mou!” (Mountain no more)

He stood with his chest puffed out and raised his sword in the air. “MOUN NO MOU! CHOF GON DE HEDA, CHOF GON DE WANHEDA!” (Mountain no more! Thanks to Heda! Thanks to Wanheda!)

The people around her raised there swords and repeated the same thing. She raised her sword and nodded then turned to find find Lexa. She didn’t want to seem rude but she had one person on her mind. She had missed Lexa the last three months. 

As she made her way to the clearing Lexa was no where to be seen. So she started asking random people if they had seen her. She rushed around like a mad woman trying to find her. 

She froze. Lexa was nearby standing with echo and an older woman. The older woman’s eyes were red. She got down on one knee in front of Lexa and bowed her head. Lexa looked up to echo who smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. Lexa took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand on top of the woman’s head. 

............

Lexa was in the room assigned to her from Kane and Abby, the children were sitting on her bed watching her as she applied her war paint. She promised that she would give them all war paint. 

As she turned the children gasped. She smiled and put on her coat. “Goufas? Who wants some war paint?”

They all jumped up and down making her laugh. 

She started with Madi, the brunette had a strong Connection with the little girl, with all the children really but Madi, she was special. 

She heard a knock on the door, she opened it and Abby stood smiling at her. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.”

Abby smiled toward the children. “Kids can you wait outside?”

They looked to Lexa for a response, she nodded so they all ran out.

Abby sighed. “Are you sure you are ready?”

“Yes.”

“Lexa-“

“My hip still hurts but not as much as it first did, I am confident I can make the trip.”

“Ok. The children going with you?”

“Yes, I would say no but I believe that they would follow anyway.”

The older woman laughed. “Yes I can see that? Did you send Ryder to let the others know?”

“Yes. Again I am confident that he will spread the word.”

Abby sat on the bed. “Please sit?”

Lexa sat down beside the doctor. “What is wrong?”

“Are you sure you want to do this Lexa?”

“I told you I am fine.”

“I believe you but I am more talking about the fact that you could walk away, you could be free from leadership burdens.”

Lexa smiled softly towards her. “I once told your daughter that you are born a leader not made, I was born for this Abby, if I was to walk away I would not be able to stay away, I would always find myself leading in some way. It is the same for Clarke, Is that why you are asking? Because you wonder if Clarke could ever walk away?”

“Yes.”

“She asked me to run away with her, according to Madi, I really can’t remember.”

“So she doesn’t want to do this then?”

Lexa smirked. “Who would want this?”

Abby chuckled. “I wish she had more options.”

“Myself and Clarke will make it so future generations can have more options.”

“You really mean that don’t you?”

“Yes. Me and Clarke will achieve great things together, we work well together.”

Abby stood. “I don’t doubt that. Good luck Lexa.”

“Mochof Abby.”

.......................

Lexa had each child behind someone on a horse, Madi was behind her. Echo caught up with her. “Nervous?”

“No.”

“Aden will meet you close by the He said he would stand back.”

She smiled. “I gathered. What about your mother?”

“She still believes this to be untrue, she will have to see it to believe it. How is your hip.”

Lexa shrugged. “Hurts.”

As the got to the mountain doors, Lexa felt a sadness wash over her. For the people that were lost here, how Clarke left her here. She felt little arms wrap tightly around her. She looked behind her to Madi her was clinging to her tightly. “I hate that place.” The girl mumbled quietly.

Lexa held the girls arms. “Me too.”

Echo got off her horse quickly and helped Lexa and Madi down then passed her cane to the brunette. Ryder held up his horn and gave the signal that Lexa had arrived.

Not long after Aden rode out. Lexa smiled at the boy, she was so proud of him.

He got off the horse and walked towards her then held out his arm for her to shake. She did so. She looked at the sash that trailed behind him. “Looks go on you little Heda.”

He smiled. “Looks better on you ai Heda.”

She took a deep breath and walked out to the front of mount weather. The children waved to her as she walked away, she smirked over her shoulder. She sighed and was about to hold up the device but then she heard the anthem. She instantly felt a lump in her throat, the sound of her people singing sounded beautiful. She held back her tears, her people needed her to be strong. She wondered if Clarke was out there somewhere. She shook her head because she had to deal with this first, she held up the device and pressed the button. She smiled and held her chin high watching the mountain crumble. Once the noise stopped she turned and through her hand in the air. Then she heard cheering. 

She walked back to the group she arrived with. Echo ran to her and hugged her tight. She stood back with tears in her eyes, next was the children they all ran at her. She hugged them all.

Nia walked out out of the Forrest slowly. The older woman’s eyes were red. She got down on one knee in front of Lexa and bowed her head. Lexa looked up to echo who smiled and nodded at her encouragingly. Lexa took a deep breath and slowly placed her hand on top of Nias head. 

Grounders started to walk out towards the mountain, some were crying some were cheering.

Meanwhile The older woman started to cry. Lexa held out her hand and helped her up. “Your Mother would be proud. You have done her proud.” She said. “I want to do her proud as well.”

“Look around Nia.” The older woman did. “What do you see.”

Nia looked around then gasped. “I see....I see. Unity.”

“Help me create peace Nia. I swear to you that is all I have ever wanted.”

She stood tall. “I will.”

“But I need to hear you say it again. I need you to-“

“Lexa kom trikru. I swear on your mothers soul I did not kill Costia. I played no part what so ever.”

Lexa looked in the Nias eyes. All she seen was sincerity. She couldn’t believe it. All these years having thought Nia killed Costia and to find it isn’t true still shook the brunette. “I believe you. Echo?” She said looking at her friend. “Tell the people to gather in front of the now destroyed mountain to witness my ascension.”

“Sha.” Echo hugged them both and looked at Clarke over her shoulder. “Come Nomon let’s go make sure our people are ok.”

“Sha.”

Lexa sighed then turned. She stood frozen staring at Clarke.

“Hi.” Clarke said taking a step towards her.

“Clarke?”

Clarke walked till she was standing in front of the her And ran her hand down the arm that was using the cane. “I know we have a lot to talk about but I I just want to be here for you.”

Lexa nodded and her lip trembled. Before the brunette could speak Clarke grabbed her hand gently and lead behind a big tree where there was no once in sight, she then turned and closed the distance between them and held the brunette tight. 

Lexa buried her face in the blondes neck and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly and let tears fall down her cheeks. “That place has taken so many.”

Clarke held the back of her head and rubbed her back. “That place can’t take anyone any more.”

Lexa nodded looking at the Rubble that use to be the mountain. She sighed an tightened her grip on the blonde. 

Clarke led them to a tree and sat them down holding the brunette close to her side by wrapping her arm around her waist. They both sat and listened to the cheering around them and stared at the Rubble.

Lexa could feel the blonde lookin at her, she turned. Blue eyes were lookin at her sympathetically, lovingly. The blonde smiled softly. “You look good.” Clarke moved some loose hair of Lexa’s behind her ear. “You look healthy.”

“Your mother made me stay in bed.”

Clarke scoffed. “How did she manage to do that?”

“She asked sternly.” Clarke laughed. Lexa smiled at the wonderful sound, it was like music to her ears. “She also told me that you had threatened basically everyone if something was to happen so I thought I better do as your mother asks to prevent a war.”

Clarke looked away bashfully. “Not everyone” She mumbled.

Lexa lent in and spoke quietly. “You made Jackson wet his pants according to Madi.” 

Clarke grinned and shrugged. “Well it worked didn’t it?”

Lexa smiled. “I suppose it did.”

“Well then.” She smirked. “You are welcome.”

Lexa smiled and lent her head back on the tree looking at the blonde. The woman looked stronger but she also had bruises on her body and a couple on her face. Lexa raised her hand and gently carried the small bruise on the blondes cheek. “Anya?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “She’s a little rough around the edges but she’s a good teacher.”

“Yes. I know.” 

Clarke moved closer to Lexa. “I missed you Lexa.”

“I missed you too Clarke.”

The blonde moved her hand to hold the back on Lexa’s neck gently and lent in to kiss the brunette.

“Lexa!” Raven stood in front of them suddenly. 

Clarke glared at her friend but Raven just smirked at her and held out her hand to help the brunette stand.

“Raven Reyes of the sky people.” Lexa said standing up. “It has been unusually quiet without you annoying me.”

Raven laughed and hugged the brunette. “What ever Commander you missed me.” She said sloppily kissing her cheek over and over.

Lexa scrunched up her face and wiped her cheek. “Can you keep your lips to yourself?”

Clarke frowned. “I agree.”

Raven chuckled. 

Anya stood next to Raven and smiled at Lexa. “Lexa?”

“Anya?”

“You did it.”

“I didn’t do it alone.” 

Raven wrapped her arm around Anyas shoulder. Anya sighed. “When I first took you on as my second the first thing I asked you is what you wanted in life. Do you remember what you said?”

“No. It was long ago.”

“Yes it was but it is something I will never forget. You were so young but you looked at me with such determination such stubbornness.”

Clarke smiled. “Well what did she say?”

Anya smirked. “She said she wanted a partner with big breasts.”

Lexa looked away and blushed. Raven on the other hand cackled. “Hey princess...” She said trying to catch her breath. “You got-“

“Shut It Reyes.” She rolled her eyes. 

When raven stopped laughing Anya looked at her seriously. “When I smacked you upside the back on the head and asked what else it is you wanted you said peace and to destroy the mountain.” Anya walked to Lexa and put her hand on her shoulder. “I am proud of you second.”

Lexa looked away with tears in her eyes. “I had a good teacher.” She said softly.

Anya stood back. “I know.” She grinned.

Raven pulled Anya to her side. “Babe lets go find some of my friends.”

“Why would I want to do that and what have I told you about calling me that?”

“Come on, you can intimidate then and scare then it will be fun and you told me to only call you that whilst we are alone.”

“Are we alone?”

“Pfft it’s just the princess and the Commander.” She pulled her gently. “Come on!”

“Ugh Fine But Im not being nice.”

“I would be shocked into to silence if you were.”

“Well maybe I’ll consider it then.”

Clarke smiled watching the two woman walk away. “Odd couple aren’t they?”

Lexa smiled back. “I think it makes perfect sense. Anya is the only person on earth I know that could put up with Raven and Raven is the only person I have ever meant whom I think could be her equal.”

“Lexa...I-“

“Lexa!” Both woman turned to find Madi running toward them. She stop in her track when she noticed Clarke. “Clarke?” She said with her eyes wide. “Clarke!” She started running again. 

Clarke smiled and got her self ready for impact. She caught Madi as she jumped into her arms and swung her around. “Mads.” She smiled and put the girl down. “You been keeping an eye on Heda for me?”

“Yup!” The girl Beamed. “Did you see that! Did you see the mountain!”

The woman chuckled. “I did.”

Madi carefully hugged Lexa. “You did it!”

“Sha.”

“I am here on offical business though.”

Lexa grinned. “Is that so?”

“Sha. Doctor griffin said. “Madi go find the stubborn commander and my even more stubborn daughter and tell them that Anya is making people scared for their very lives.”

“Is that right?” 

“Sha. I don’t know what the big deal is. I gave Anya a big hug.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “Yeah and what did she do.”

“Well she looked confused and asked raven what was happening and I said I said Anya i said I’m hugging you silly! Then she said did you just call me silly? And I said yeah! And she said. Whatever go find someone else to hug and I said but I like hugging you and for some reason raven thought that way funny then Anya picked me up and threw me over her shoulder and gave me to doctor Griffin and told the doctor she doesn’t do hugs and I thought that was sad so when doctor Abby put me down I ran to Anya and gave her another hug then she patted me on the head and walked away. So she’s not so scary I made her better with hugs.”

Clarke was laughing at the girls story. She could jut imagine how that played put.

Lexa hugged the girl. “You do give good hugs goufa.” She pulled back. “Let’s go find everyone.”

“Ok.” She smiled and took both Clarke and Lexa’s hand. 

Clarke looked over to Lexa and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. The last time she seen her she looked so sick and now she looked so healthy. “Lexa?”

Lexa looked over to her and smiled. “Sha.”

“Can we talk later?”

“Of course Clarke. Most likely after my ascension.”

“Good.”

When they got back to Skaikru before Clarke could even say one word Abby had her in a warm embrace. “Clarke!” She said happily.

“Hey mom.” She said hugging her back. She watched as Lexa smiled warmly at her and made her way towards Monty and Harper.

Abby pulled her back and looked her over. “How have you been honey?”

Clarke sighed. “Three months and nothing. Not one sign of any of those cowards anywhere.”

Abby held her hands. “No honey I mean how are you.”

“Oh.” She shrugged. “I’m ok mom.”

“That doesn’t sound convincing.”

“Because I’m annoyed that we haven’t found the mountain men yet.”

“Yes well.” Her mother looked over her shoulder at the crumbled mountain. “One thing at a time.” Clarke nodded. “Go say hello to your friends sweetie.”

Clarke got closer to where Monty and Harper where talking to Lexa. “Does she know yet?”

“Does who knows what?” She smiled at her friends.

Harper moved forward and hugged the blonde. “Look at you Clarke! You look great.”

She smiled. “Thanks.”

Monty hugged her next. “Yeah Clarke the wilderness did you well.”

“I don’t know how I have been so frustrated.” She pulled back. “Now who doesn’t know what? I have a feeling that’s me and I have a feeling I’m not going to like it so who wants to go first.”

Lexa looked at Monty and Harper. “Can you leave us a minute.”

They both nodded and walked away. “Lexa. What is going on.”

Lexa sighed. “I will tell you but you have to remain calm.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yes. I will stay calm.”

“Good. Jaha and his followed made an attempt on my life.” Clarke clenched her jaw then calmly removed her gun from her waist band then checked if it was loaded. “Clarke?” She then checked her blade in her boot and the other she had hidden in her sleeve. “Clarke you said you would stay calm.”

Clarke took a deep breath. “I am calm. Where is he?”

“Clarke?”

Clarke looked behind her. “Mom?”

“Yes honey?”

“Where is Jaha?”

Abby shook her head. “Oh no. No no no. You are not killing anyone today Clarke Griffin.”

“Fine I’ll find him myself.” She huffed and walked away quickly.

Lexa follwed her. “Clarke Wait.”

“No.” 

“Argh.” Lexa groaned and held her hip.

Clarke turned and walked quickly back to Lexa. “Lexa! Are you ok.” She held helped sit on the nearest rock that happened to be out of sight of the others.. “Where does it hurt?”

Lexa took her hand away from her hip and all pain that was in her face was now replaced with a grin. “I’m fine I’m just not as quick as I used to be. Not yet anyways.” Clarke huffed and went to walk away but Lexa stood and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and lent her forehead on The blondes. 

“He deserves death.”

Lexa smiled. “Maybe but that is a problem for another day.”

“How did he-“

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed and pulled back so she could look at the blonde. “I swear I’ll answer all your questions but right now, I have to ascend. I need you to put your anger aside for now.”

Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s hips then slowly slid her hand up and under Then woman’s jacket now softly holding her near her ribs. “Ok.” She said quietly. “But just so you know I’m not happy about it.”

Lexa laughed. “I couldn’t tell.”

Clarke took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around the brunettes back. She buried her nose in Lexa’s neck inhaling the scent she so badly missed. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Anya walked around the rock and pulled Clarke back. “Second.”

“Ugh What? I’m in the middle of something.”

Anya slapped her on the back of her head. “Did I just hear you were about to take off to kill someone?”

“Yeah you are damn straight that someone tried to kill Lexa!”

Anya squinted at her then nodded. “We will wait till after Lexa’s ascension and discuss this more until then.” She pushed the blonde forward. “Go join your people and keep them away from me.”

“But I was just-“

“Are you questing me second.”

“No fos.”

“Good. Now go, when Aden arrives no doubt you will have to be at the front to witness the ascension. Until then how about you keep your hands to yourself and refrain yourself from fondling the soon to be Heda and going on a one mission manhunt?”

“Sha fos.” She looked at Lexa. “I will be waiting-“

Anya pushed Clarke away again. “Go second. Ugh you make me sick.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and made her way back.

Anya looked at Lexa who was smiling. “Nothing has changed.”

“She’s a fool. Are you ready.”

“Sha.”

“Good. Let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

At the front of the crumbled mountain Lexa kneeled facing towards the forest. There were grounders everywhere in sight to see her ascend. Usually ascensions take place within the tower in the throne room so every grounder that was present wanted to see. 

She looked to her left, Aden was kneeling beside her and he smiled at her cheekily. “I am glad you will be Commander again Lexa.”

When Aden came to Polis is was the smallest of the nateblida, like she once was but everytime during training he would get his ass handed to him he’d get back up and go again, much like she did. He is now the strongest of The nateblida and will most likely take her place if she was to meet her end. “Me too but I am very proud of the work you have done.” She said softly.

He puffed out his chest and nodded. “I had a good teacher.”

To her right stood the ambassadors, amongst them was Clarke. The blonde stood next to next to Anya and she looked concerned. Lexa realised that Clarke doesn’t really know anything about the commanders spirit or the ascension but she trusted Anya to talk her through it.

Clarke lent into Anya so only she could hear. “Fos, What is happening right now?” She watched as Titus walked towards Aden with a small scalpel in his hand. “What is that bald idiot doing?”

Anya shook her head at her seconds baldness. “You know he’s the second powerful person in Polis?”

The blonde huffed. “Like I care...now please explain?”

“He is going to cut into the back of Aden’s neck and remove the flame then put it in Lexa’s neck.” Clarke gasp and stepped forward but Anya held her firmly at her elbow. “Seken chit yu dula op!?” (Second What are you doing!) 

“Wich in ai disha ste gon Leksa.” (Trust me, this is For Lexa.)

Anya sighed, her second was stubborn at best but when it came to Lexa’s well being she knew what she was doing so she let go of her elbow and nodded.

“Hod op!” Clarke said loudly as she made her way to Lexa.

Titus snarled at her. “What is the meaning of this!”

Clarke ignored him and looked out to the crowd looking for her mother. She was standing near the front with her back pack over her shoulder. When Clarke spotted her she waved her over, knowing she would have what was needed in her back pack. 

Lexa looked up at her confused. “Clarke?”

“Trust me.” She said softly.

Titus scoffed. “You are out of line Clarke Kom Skaikru.”

Clarke stood up straight and looked him dead in the eye. “That’s Wanheda to you flamekeeper! and I take the health and safety of the Commander very seriously!”

Abby stood next to her. “What is it?”

“Mom he’s about to use a dirty scalpel.”

Abby eyes widened. “That is extremely unhygienic!” She went through her backpack and pulled out two clean ones. “Here.” She handed them to Clarke and Clarke then handed it to Titus. 

He just stood there. “That is not necessary-“

“Titus...” Lexa looked back at him. “Take it and use it.”

Abby nodded. “One for each and I will stitch them up.”

Titus rolled his eyes and Clarke walked back to her place beside Anya. “Asshole.” Clarke muttered.

Anya smirked. “Yes He is, that was amusing second, I wonder how else you can piss off the second most powerful person in all of the lands.”

Clarke huffed. “He doesn’t scare me. You know, people should be careful whilst around him in this sunlight.”

“Why?”

“The sun will reflect off his ridiculously bald head and blind them.”

Anya laughed and when people looked at her she covered it by coughing. She slapped Clarke upside the back of her head. “Shut up and watch.”

Titus cut the back of Aden’s neck and Clarke watch on fascinated as Titus said something and what ever it is that was in his neck made its way out. “What is that?”

“That’s spirit of the Commander.”

Titus then cut into Lexa’s neck and said something and watched as Lexa scrunched up her face in pain. Clarke went to move forward but Anya held her elbow. “It is ok just wait.” Lexa screamed then stopped and took a deep breath. 

“HEDA LEXA!” Titus said loudly.

All the grounders cheered and chanted. Clarke went to move again but Anya held her back. “Just wait, your mother will stitch her up and then when the ambassadors have laid their loyalty to her then you can approach.” Clarke huffed but thought it was better to take the advice from her first. “Stay here.” Clarke nodded.

Anya made her way to Lexa and knelt infront of her. “Trikru will stand by you Heda as always.”

Lexa nodded. “So Be It.” 

The trikru cheered.

Anya made her way back to Clarke. “It is important you know these people second. So pay attention.”

“Sha fos.”

A woman that was standing beside Clarke did the same thing, she was a middle aged woman with grey streaks through her hair. But she didn’t look old she looked strong. “That is Ruth kom yujledakru. Yujileda is has always allied with trikru.”

She walked to Lexa and knelt. “Yujleda stands by you Heda and the coalition.”

Lexa nodded. “So be it.”

A man went and knelt in front of Lexa. He was big and bulky Clarke wondered how he would get back up from kneeling. “That is Rick kom bouldakan kru. His uncle was executed when he betrayed Lexa before the mountain.”

“Are you worried?”

“No, he did not agree with his uncles ways, he is smarter then he was, bouldakan kru is also a great Ally to trikru especially Lexa. That clan was on the brink of starvation and chaos and Lexa saved them.” Anya smirked. “And That was before she was Heda.”

Clarke looked on impressed. 

“Boudalan kru will always stand by you Heda. Always. We were disgusted with your removal of Heda, Although we respect Aden very much he is not you. I can not apologise for my uncle actions but believe me Heda, we did not agree with him, I was taken when he decided to betray you because he knew I’d stand by you and not his utter stupidity.”

Lexa nodded. “That is in the past now my brother. Bouldakan kru will once again be an asset to the coalition, I look forward to you input.”

The man stood and placed his hand over his heart and bowed.

Next. A woman knelt in front of Lexa, she was about Clarke’s age and she had long black hair in a braid over her shoulder and her facial features were sharp. “Trishanakru will stand by you Heda. You are much better looking then the boy.” She winked.

Clarke snarled. “What the Fuck-“

Lexa blushed. “So be it.”

“That is Anika, she is a newly appointed ambassador or trishanakru But was always present at coalition meetings. She has always had a thing for Lexa. Her clan is dedicated to the coalition, they are a small clan.” Anya whispered. Clarke looked like her head was going to pop. “Second get your mind in the game, be jealous later. Now you learn.”

“I’m not-“

“Second!”

“Sha fos.”

A tall man bent his knee in front of Lexa. “Floukru will stand with you Heda.”

Clarke frowned. “The boat people. Lincoln has mentioned them before.”

“Sha. They are not fighters.”

“But they were part of the coup?”

“Yes but in their defence. Nia said there would be no violence.”

A woman walked to Lexa. “Caris?” Clarke said softly.

“You know her?”

“Not personally. She did help with information about a sniper though.”

“I don’t like their clan.”

“Why’s that.”

“They are strange. They stone people to death.”

“Can they be trusted?”

“What do you think Second.”

“I think caris can be trusted.”

“Hmm we will see.”

“Sangedakru will stand by you Heda.”

“So be it.”

An man with a long beard that was braided made his way to Lexa and knelt. “That is Terro kom Podakru.”

“Lake people?”

“Sha and they will always stay loyal-“

“Cause the boat people will.”

“Sha.”

He huffed. “Podakru stands with you Heda.”

An older woman made her way to Lexa and knelt. “What clan is she from.”

“Ouskejon Kru. And they are strong allies with Azgeda.”

“Hmm.”

“Ouskejon Kru stands by you Heda.”

“So be it.”

A man the same age as Clarke and someone who looks like Finn knelt in front of Lexa. “That is Rex kom Delfikru.”

“Loyal.”

“Sha.”

“Delfikru will stand by you Heda.”

Another man made his was towards Lexa. “Ingranronakru stands by you.”

“What about them second?”

“They are loyal to ice nation.”

Lexa nodded. “So be it.”

A woman walked to Lexa. “Louwoda Kliron stands by you Heda.”

“And them?” 

“Ice nation.”

Azgeda was last. Everyone held their breath as the queen made her way to Lexa. Anya sighed. “This is going to go really good or really bad.”

“Didn’t she kill Costia?”

“Apparently not.”

Clarke looked at Anya sharply. “What?”

Anya shrugged and looked ahead. 

Lexa spoke first. “Queen Nia Of Azgeda.”

“Heda.” She replied firmly. “Azgeda. Will proudly stand by you Heda. I was wrong. I admit I was wrong and I hope this doesn’t reflect badly on Azgeda. We are hard working and loyal at heart.”

Lexa nodded and every let out a breath. “I am opened to peoples input when it comes to the well being of our people. I forgive you for your past actions Nia and I apologise if you thought that I was not including ice nation in the coalition.” She looked out at the crowd. “Let it be known that I have always had the people’s best interest at heart. Ice nation under my rule will have ships. I look forward to achieving this with you Nia. I accept wholeheartedly Azgeda in the coalition.”

Nia stood and bowed slightly to Lexa. “Mochof Heda.”

Clarke walked in front of Lexa and knelt. Everyone started murmuring. 

“Wanheda.” Lexa said looking down to Clarke.

“Heda. Skaikru would be honoured to be apart of the coalition.”

“You would bow to me Wanheda.”

“Yes.”

“With all due respect Heda.” Titus interrupted. “Skaikru are not worthy.”

Clarke went to say something but Lexa gave her a warning look making her stop.

“Skaikru have made mistakes like us all Titus. They helped bring down the mountain and they still help us in our goals to destroy the mountain men. The coalition would benefit greatly from Skaikru. I have spent my recovery with Skaikru and they are different from us yes. But we can learn from them as they can learn from us.” She nodded at Clarke who stood up and made her way to Anya.”

Lexa walked to the people so she could be heard. “The mountain is destroyed but our fight still continues. Yes the mountain will never take a living soul again and we will never forget the loved ones the mounon took from us. Now is not the time to hold grudges. Wanheda speaks for Skaikru, I trust her and so should you. Skaikru will become the 13th clan, we will reconvene in Polis.”

“Heda Heda Heda Heda Heda!”

She held up her hand making everyone stop. “Go home My bothers and sisters, celebrate for today is the end of an era and tomorrow is the start of a new one.”

Lexa walked back to the ambassadors. Anya shook her head. “Heda was that wise?”

“Yes.” She addressed all of them. “Remain calm but we are being watched.” Every tensed. “Do not look away from me.” She said firmly.

Clarke nodded. “Makes sense that they made their way here, they would have left when they heard the mountain fall. They mustn’t be far from the mountain.”

Lexa nodded. “All of you get your finest warriors no more then 10 each.”

“What are you thinking Heda.”

She smirked. “They will think we are celebrating but a selected few are going to follow.”

The woman who openly flirted with Lexa stood forward. “Can I make a suggested Heda?” She smirked.

“Of course.”

“When we find them i believe it is best if we stay hidden.”

Echo huffed. “I say we kill them.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “Of course that was be Azgedas answer, all brawl and no brain.”

Clarke stood beside echo. “Well I haven’t known the princess of Azgeda long but just in the last five minutes I can tell she has more intelligence than you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it is. Who openly flirts with the commander? So disrespectful.”

“Jealous are we Wanheda.”

Clarke moved forward but Anya pulled her back. “Stop.” She glared.

Nia huffed. “We don’t have time for this nonsense.”

Lexa nodded. “I agree. Each of get two of your best scouts. Then 10 of your best warriors. We will have them followed first and learn of their location.”

Lexa approached Clarke but the blonde turned and walked away in a huff.

Anya rolled her eyes. “You two make me sick.”

“We haven’t really talked yet.”

Anya sighed. “While I would agree that we have more important matters at hand knowing my stubborn second and my just as stubborn former second....you both need that talk. It needs to be dealt with before we move forward.”

“I can do both-“

“Lexa.” Anya sighed. “Trust my word. Talk to her now while the area is being scouted. Unless your afraid-“

“I am not afraid!”

Anya grinned. “I don’t blame you really, the skaigirl is frightening when jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yes. It’s not the first time I have seen her act like this.”

“What could she be jealous- you can’t mean- that is-“

“Talk to her.” Anya said walking away.”

...................

Lexa found Clarke sitting by a boulder drawing and sat down beside her. “What’s that?” She asked gently.

Clarke handed the paper to her. She had managed to capture the moment when her people had realised the mountain was gone. The drawing was of people from all clans looking astonished, sad, happy, shocked. It bought tears to Lexa’s eyes. “May I please keep this?”

“Yeah.” Clarke shrugged.

Lexa smiled and held the paper carefully in her lap as though it was delicate. Lexa took a deep breath. “You are Jealous once more.”

“Ah. No I’m not!” 

“You are and once again for no good reason.”

“I am not jealous.”

Lexa sighed. “We need to talk Clarke.”

“We need to find the mountain men.”

“Yes I agree but we both know that it would be extremely difficult while we are like this.”

“Like what. I don’t know about you but I’m fine.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Ok then. I suppose we have nothing else to talk about it.” She went to stand.

“No wait!” Clarke pulled her back down. The blonde took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For everything Lexa. For letting you walk away at the mountain and everything after that.” She sighed. “I am the cause of so much of your pain and I’m so sorry.”

Lexa frowned. “Do you regret it? The deal you took.”

“Lexa-“

“Do you Clarke?”

“No. I don’t.”

“Why?”

“Because they were going to kill you Lexa. I did what I always do. I was given an impossible choice and I took the best outcome. You being alive.... your people getting out and avoiding a war. That was the outcome. But I hate so much that you got hurt because of me. That your people turned on you and that you trusted me inside the mountain and you almost died because of me. That is something I have to live with forever.” She said wiping a tear from her cheek. “Your screams still haunt my dreams. I’ll never forgive myself.”

Lexa moved closer to the blonde and held her hand. “It’s not your fault what happened to me.”

“Lexa? Do you trust me?” Lexa looked away and clenched her jaw. Clarke chuckled sadly. “Ok.” She said moving to stand.

Lexa pulled her down. “I trust you Clarke.”

“But....”

“I’m a strategist by nature, you are not.”

“I don’t understand-“

“You will go into something, anything head first without a plan and deal with the consequences later even if those consequences are at a personal cost.”

“What-“

“This is what you did at the mountain. You rushed in to that place not knowing where you enemies were, what they could do. What they would do. What they would offer.”

“My plan was to-“

“Please Clarke let me finish, things change in battle I told you this and I stand by it. By the strategist in me wonders what would have happened if you had simply just told me what they had planned. What would have happened if we had worked together and I can’t help that.”

“So what are you saying?”

Lexa bought the back of Clarke’s hand to her mouth and kissed it gently. She then placed the blondes hand over her heart. “It means I trust you with this.”

Clarke’s eyes watered and she swallowed the lump in her throat. “But you don’t trust me with war and battles.”

Lexa again kissed the back of the blondes hand and shook her head.

Clarke wiped her eyes. “That hurts.”

“Moba.”

Clarke shook her head and smiled. She cupped the back of the brunette neck to bring the foreheads together. “Don’t be sorry.” She sniffled. “I would be the same if the tables were reversed. I’ll gain your trust back. Your full trust but until then I am happy that you trust me with this.” Clarke gently ran her hand over the brunettes heart and smiled. “I never meant for you to get hurt Lexa.” She chuckled. “The exact opposite actually.”

Lexa grinned. “I know.”

“I just want you to know that they locked me away I tried-“

“I know.” She said softly. “What’s done is done. Let us find these mountain men, then initiate Skaikruas the 13th clan.”

“Can I come to Polis still.”

Lexa smiled. “I would be honoured Clarke.”

Clarke stood and held out her hand to the brunette. 

Lexa smiled and took it letting Clarke help her up. 

Clarke held the brunettes hips. “Can will talk about us after we get the mountain men.”

Lexa blushed. “Sha. Of course.”

“Good. Let’s go Heda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are ppl still interested in this.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexa was pacing her tent. The scouts had returned and now with bad news. “What do you mean they disappeared!” 

The warrior flinched. “Heda. We waited like you said and then we made our way to where we seen them go and they aren’t there anymore. No where to be seen, we searched the area top to bottom.”

Titus stood in the corner. “Useless!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and was about to say something but Anya glared at her and shook her head. 

Lexa went to the table of maps and hit it. “Show me on this map where you last seen them!”

“But-“

“Nau! Branwoda!” (Now! Fool!)

The man hurried and pointed to the map.

Clarke made her way to the table and stood by Lexa. They both looked to where the warrior pointed. “That’s three miles out from the mountain?”

Lexa hit the table, Clarke understood Lexa’s frustration. This had been going on way to long but something, some information was sitting on the tip of her tongue.

“We are missing something.” She said softly. “It’s...I can feel it on the tip of my tongue but I just can’t.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “You need to talk it out.”

Clarke nodded. “Three miles...it just sounds so familiar. Three miles... my father used to tell me stories of mount Weather when I was a child...”

“Not the same tales I heard as a child I’m sure.”

Clarke smirked. “No, more so about how it was first established.” She sighed. “Three miles.” The blonde shook her head. “Wait. No one seen them leave the mountain...” Clarke eyes widened she ran to her backpack and pulled out some maps and threw them on the table. “Lexa! No one seen them leave the mountain!”

Lexa frowned watching the blonde go through her maps. “Sha. That is correct.”

“Lexa no one see them leave the mountain because they didn’t!”

Titus huffed. “Then they would be dead now wouldn’t they?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No.” She pointed to the map “Look at this.” Lexa looked to where the blonde was pointed at it was a section of the mountain and a door that lead no where. “I looked over this map a million times I can’t believe I didn’t see it.”

“See What Skaigirl?” Titus asked impatiently.

Anya stood next to Clarke. “It looks like a dead end second.”

“Yes that’s what I thought as well but it’s not.” She clicked her fingers. “Three miles! It’s coming back to me now. Three miles...back before the bombs they built mount weather in case of a catastrophic events such as when the bombs fell but the government had to do it in secret. So what they did is they made a mine and told the locals that they were mining for minerals but what they were doing was making a tunnel 3 miles to mount weather so they could start operation mount weather! Once they got that tunnel they told the locals that there were no minerals left then they had secret government officials start construction. They blocked off the mining site and made it their starting point.” 

Lexa looked at the map “So you are saying is they left through that tunnel.”

“Exactlly!”

Anya looked at the map herself. “Then why not mark it on the map.”

“There was no point fos, they couldn’t leave through the tunnel because the mine is opened they would have died by breathing the air. That’s why it looks like a dead end because for over a hundred years that’s all it was. It was a door that lead no where.”

“But when they stole my blood they were able to make the trip.”

“Exactly! We didn’t see them leave the mountain because they left though a tunnel from the mountain and the scouts didn’t find them because-“

“They are underground.” Lexa finished. She stood up straight with her arms behind her back. 

Titus stood tall. “We need to go where they were last seen.”

Lexa shook her head. “No we can’t.”

“Heda-“

“We don’t know what there camp is like Titus. We would be going in blind.”

“They need to be killed!” 

“I agree with Titus Lexa. They need to be stopped but you are right also we don’t know what defences they have in place. I have no map for that.”

“Do you have a suggestion?”

“Yes. Have trikru hide high in the trees and pinpoint there entry. There is only one way in and one way out we know there way out is blocked now. Once we find the entry I say we have someone go in under cover.”

“How Second?”

“Some one will eventually come out. Kill them take their clothes and blend in. Take a radio and give as much information as possible.”

“That’s a suicide mission.”

“Yes and that’s why I volunteer-“

“No.” Lexa cut her off. “Someone else more equipped will go.”

Anya looked offended. “Heda. Are you saying my second is not ready for battle. Need I remind you who trained you.”

“Anya. Now is not the time.”

“This is my decision.” Clarke said firmly and left the tent.

“Everybody get out.” Lexa snapped. “Anya bring Clarke to me.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’ll just knock her out and throw her over my shoulder shall I?”

“Anya!”

“Lexa. She’s a warrior with more knowledge then anyone of our people when it comes to the mountain men. She is the most skilled in battle out of Skaikru, Octavia second to her.”

“Then Octavia will go.”

“Octavia is not as knowledgeable.” Anya sighed. “I know this is hard but I have faith in my second.”

“She might not come back out.”

“That’s her choice. Not yours.”

“I am Heda do I not get a say!”

Anya laughed. “You are Heda and I have no doubt that you could tell any other warrior what to do and they will fall to their knees for you but Clarke is not just any warrior. She’s Wanheda. She does what she likes says what she likes, consequences be damned. I have kept her in line the best I can. She will listen to me but not when it comes to you.”

“This isn’t just about me Anya.”

Anya walked to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. “To her it is.” She spoke softly. “It’s her way of making up for you being hurt and you can stand there and say it’s not her fault and I agree with you but she blames herself and she always will.”

“So I am just suppose to accept this madness!”

“Work with her or work against her Heda....either way she’s going underground.”

.........................

Clarke sat in her tent she shared with Anya. 

Anya walked in and sat down beside her. “Why do you make things so difficult?”

Clarke snickered. “Keeping you on your toes fos.”

Anya sighed. “She wants to see you.”

“She can’t talk me out of it.”

“I know.”

“Seriously Who does she think she is, she thinks she can just tell me what do do!?”

“She’s Heda. She can tell anyone what to do.”

“Yeah well not me.”

“I know.” Anya smiled. “You are stubborn and foolish.”

Clarke chuckled. “So you agree with her.”

“No.” Clarke looked at her shocked. “What i am about to say does not leave this tent.”

“Ok.”

“As a general of my people you going undercover makes the most sense. You are most knowledgeable and most skilled in battle but as your friend...I wish you would reconsider but I know you and I know I could sit here and tell you all the things that could go wrong but my bet is you already know and you just do not care. So the warrior in me thinks it is your duty while the friend in me thinks I would be extremely sad if you were to not come back.”

Clarke smiled softly. “You would miss me.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “I’d miss beating you every morning.”

Clarke laughed. “I’d miss you to second.” 

“If you tell anyone you are dead.”

“Secret is safe with me.”

“Good. Now go speak to Lexa.”

“I don’t-“

“That’s an order second.”

“Ugh.” She stood. “Fine.”

.....................

Clarke walked into Lexa’s tent. “How are you expected to get in undetected. The mountain men know who you are?”

Clarke sighed. “Good to see you too Lexa. No hello, how are you.”

“This is not a joke Clarke!”

“I’m not laughing Lexa.”

“Yet again you are going into a battle with no plans!” Lexa lent forward on the table.

Clarke stood Lexa to her and placed her hand on her back. “You’re right.” Lexa looked up at her. “You are right. I don’t have a solid plan in place so let’s use that brilliant brain of yours so I can get in and get out.”

“You will listen to me?”

“I will most definitely listen to you. This is part of me trying to gain your trust back.”

“I don’t want you going in there Clarke.”

“I know but I am and you know that it is only me who can do this.”

Lexa held her hand. “I wish it wasn’t the case.”

“I know. So let’s get planning.”

“Sha.”

....................

It was after midnight when Lexa had called in the ambassadors to let them in on their plan.

Clarke and Lexa stood at the front. “selected trikru and Skaikru warriors and hide in the trees where the mountain men where last spotted. Our army will stay hidden half a mile out. Skaikru have used their technology to let us know when it will rain. When we see the mountain men it will be wet and it will be muddy. Knowing they are useless they will most likely be dirty from head to toe. That is when we will have someone grab one of the mountain men with similar build to Clarke. We will make sure she is covered in mud from head to toe and she will follow them to their entry. It is there that she will gain as much information as she can and contact us by radio. Then on her demand we will strike. We will get one chance at this. We must do it right. Now we rest.”

Everyone nodded in agreement and left leaving Clarke and Lexa. 

Clarke rubbed the back of her neck. “So um. Can I stay here?”

Lexa smiled. “Of course.”

Clarke smiled and removed her jacket. Lexa did the same.

They both looked at the bed then got in. Clarke rolled towards her and placed her arm over Lexa’s waist. “I have been wanting to do this for a long time.”

Lexa rolled towards her so they were facing each other. “Sleep with me?”

Clarke laughed. “Very funny. No just hold you.”

Lexa gently ran the back of her hand over Clarke’s cheek. “Please Listen and do as I say.”

“I know Lexa.”

“If I tell you to hide-“

“Hide. I know.”

“I need your word Clarke.”

Clarke got closer so their noses were touching. “I give you my word Lexa that I will listen to your command but will you also listen to my advice.”

“Yes I swear it.”

Clarke slowly lent forward and kissed her gently. “Good.”

Lexa sighed. “Let’s sleep.”


	16. Chapter 16

Lexa was angry she couldn’t be at the frontline but her injury held her back from climbing the high trees, after it was decided that Anya would be the one that would take out a mountain men Lexa left the tent in a huff.

She found a boulder that over looked the debris of mount weather and started sharpening her blade as it relaxes her. The thought of not being at the front line with Clarke made her feel on edge.

She felt someone sit next to her and she didn’t have to look to know who it was. Clarke had a nice smell about her. Vanilla and honey. 

She felt Clarke wrap her arm around her waist and lay her head on the her shoulder. 

Lexa kept sharpening her blade. She was so angry. 

Clarke kissed her neck gently and and lied her head back on her shoulder.

Lexa sighed looking at the destruction before her. She had fought so hard to end the mountain, she formed the coalition because of the mountain and yet she won’t be at the frontline to kill the last remaining mountain men. She won’t be there to help Clarke. “I should be there with you.” Clarke held her tighter. “I should be there-I need to be-“

“hey.” Clarke cupped her cheek.

Lexa looked at her. “I should be there with you, with our people.”

Clarke looked at her sadly. “You can’t-“

“I can stay close by, my injury will not dictate me-“

“Lexa. Stop.”

Lexa went to stand but Clarke pulled her back down and quickly stood to stand between the brunettes leg. She held her shoulders so she would stay still. “Clarke...”

Clarke held her face gently. “Lexa. I know this is hard, I want you to be there too.”

Lexa lent her head on the blondes stomach trying to even out her breaths. She grabbed the blodnes shirt and clenched her fists hard. “The moment you are in-“

“I’ll radio as soon as I can.”

“Bellamy will drive me in the rover as soon as you give the signal. I’ll be there.”

Clarke kissed the top of Lexa’s head. “I know.”

“I hate this.” Lexa said softly. “I feel so useless! It is infuriating. I should be there!”

“I know.” Clarke said calming running her hands through the brunettes hair. “How is your hair so soft?”

Lexa pulled back and frowned. “Clarke?”

“It’s smells nice too.”

Lexa smiled. “Can you take this seriously.”

“I am! I’m seriously wondering how you get it to look like this?”

Lexa laughed. 

Clarke knelt between the brunettes legs and held her hips. “I know this is hard, believe me I do. I want you there, more then anything Lexa. You not being able to be there.” She gently rubbed Lexa injured hip. “Is one of the many reason why I have to do this.” Water pooled the the blondes eyes. “I have to do this and you have to trust Anya and trust your people more then you ever have before. Trust that Anya is the bravest warrior anyone will ever meet and Trust that I won’t go down without a fight.”

Lexa clenched her jaw. Lexa isn’t use to standing back. This is the hardest this she had ever had to do. She thought over in her head ways that she could be there but there was no way. She hit the rock in frustration. Clarke held that hand and kissed it gently. Lexa took a deep breath. There was nothing she could do. “I’m going to make my hip stronger. So that I never get left behind again.”

Clarke smiled at her. “I have no doubt.” Lexa felt the tears form in her eyes. Clarke lent her head on Lexa’s. “It will all work out.”

The brunette smiled. “Then I can take you to Polis?”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I’ll show you that the world is more then just war and battles. I’ll show you how truely beautiful it is.”

Clarke lent forward and kissed Lexa gently. “I will come back.”

“Good.”

“Yeah then you can show me how you get your hair so-“

Lexa cut her off by laughing and kissing her. “Shof op.”

.................

Clarke sat next to Anya in a very high tree. It was pouring down rain and they had been sitting there for almost 2 hours. 

Every now and then Clarke would look at the Anya , her war paint almost completely gone from her face because of the rain. Her jaw tensed. Her body stiff. She was always looking around. She had not once broke concentration.

Anya held up her first making Clarke look towards what she was looking at. A hatchet opened and 5 people came out. 

Her fos held up her finger to her lips making sure that Clarke knew to be quiet. 

The group of 5 people were heading away from them so Anya started climbing down the tree with Clarke following her.

They carefully caught up. Just as Lexa had suspected most of them had fallen in the mud. They were all covered from head to toe. 

There was a woman in the group with blond hair and with a similar built. She was wondering at the back. It was perfect.

Anya and Clarke carefully made there way closer hidden behind trees. Lucky the rain was heavy and they couldn’t be heard. 

Anya had pushed Clarke against the tree. “Stay here.” She whispered.

Clarke nodded and watch as Anya snuck up to the woman quickly covered her mouth an broke her neck. She then quickly dragged the woman back. Clarke started removing her clothes immediately and when Anyas came behind the tree she started undressing the now dead woman. The process took 2 minutes when Clarke was dressed she rolled around in mud and stood up with a cap on her head pulled down to cover some of her face. Most of it was covered with mud though. 

She looked at Anya and nodded, Anya looked at her second proudly. “Get it done second.”

The blonde took a deep breath and took off.

.........................

Lexa sat in the rover clutching the radio in her hand nervously waiting to hear from Clarke. 

Bellamy in the drivers seat. “Are you Ok?”

“No.” 

Bellamy nodded. “Clarke will be ok Lexa.”

She sighed. “You don’t know that.”

“I guess your right. She’s dead meat.”

She snapped her head towards him. He was smirking. “What is that word raven uses for you? Oh yes.” She clicked her fingers. “You are an asshole.”

Bellamy laughed hard and slapped his knee. 

She smiled and shook her head. 

.......................

 

Clarke caught up and stayed at the back, her face down. She looked ahead one of the men stopped. “It’s too fucking wet man! Let’s go back!”

“What about food!” On of the other Yelled.

“Look we cant do shit like this! We can’t see shit! I say we head back!”

Everyone nodded in agreement and made there way back to the hatchet.

This was it. Clarke was either going to do well or die. She climbed down the hatchet last.

When they got to the bottom she turned her back. 

“When the fuck are we going to stop living like this?”

“Look man the grounders are too stupid to find us. We will get them when we least expect.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. The arrogance of these people.

While they were bickering Clarke looked around. The bottom of the hatched was just one room with a door. The door had only a handle, so no lock. 

“Let’s clean the fuck up. The president is gonna be pissed.”

“He’s already pissed and he won’t be till we have killed every grounder there is and the blonde whore.”

Clarke clenched her jaw. 

“Let’s just go.”

They walked out the door. It was a long hall at the end of the hall was a door.

When they got to the door. Everyone stopped. “Mandy. Your print.”

Fuck.

Clarke nodded and walked to the door and put her handprint on. It turned red. “What the Fuck.” One of the men said. “Must be busted again. Hold on.” He held a radio to his mouth. “Hey Darren the fucking hand scanner is broken again, for fuck sakes. We are cold and dirty let us the fuck in.”

The screen turned green and Clarke sighed in relief. 

They walked in and the area was a big and circular. In the middle were chair and tables and at least 100 people sitting around looking at them. She followed the group and kept her face down and looking away. She noted there were about 5 doors in this area. She walked passed an open door. In it was bunk beds and more people.

The door they walked through were showers. At least 50 and Each had there own cubicle. She went into her cubicle and waited till the others left.

“Lexa? Do you copy?”

“Clarke?”

“The hatch leads down to a room with one door. It has no lock. Then there is a hallway with a door on the end. You need to have your hand scanned, Raven and Monty will be able to help with that. That door leads into a hall area where most of the people are.”

“Weapons?”

“There are guns here Lexa. I’m not sure how many but the hall had about 10 guards and each had a semi.”

“Where are you?”

“I’m in a room with showers.”

“Hey Mandy whats taking so long!”

“Fuck. Lexa. I-“

Her stall door was pulled opened. The man looked at her shocked then went to punch her. Clarke moved and he hit the door. She went to run but she felt something his her over the back of the head.

....."...

Lexa looked at the radio then to Bellamy. She heard Ryder’s horn, Anya clearly gave them the signal. Bellamy hit the gas and they took off.

.....................

Anya watched as Skaikru and trikru quickly climbed down the trees. The all ran to the hatched. She opened it and went down first.

Just as Clarke said it one room. One door.

She quickly ran into it pushing it opened. “Monty! Raven up the front!” Raven and Monty caught up. She pointed at the hand scanner. “Fix it!”

Monty plugged something in the scanner and then it turned green. She looked back at the 50 people behind her. “There are guns. Skaikru at the front. Trikru you follow in behind them. heda will be here soon with the army!.”

Anya opened the door and stepped aside as Skaikru ran in. Raven and Monty went to follow but she pulled them back behind her. “You both stay here.”

Raven frowned. “No fucking way!”

“Raven. Please for once I’m begging you do as I say.”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine. You better not die.”

Anya smirked then turned when she heard gunshots and screaming once.

..................

Lexa and Bellamy quickly jumped out of the car. They could hear the army from a distance. “I’m not waiting.” Lexa said running to the hatch.

“Right behind you.” He puffed keeping up.

She climbed down as quick as she could, he leg and hip ached but she didn’t care. She hit the ground and withdrew her sword and ran though the opened door. Down the hall she could see into the mass hall. There was shots firing and screaming.

She held up her sword and ran down the hall, Bellamy and behind her.

When she walked into the room she noticed some one holding a gun up towards Raven. She ran at the man and tackled him to the floor. He screamed at her but not for long as she got her blade and slit his throat.

Anya pushed Raven up against the wall. “Why don’t you listen!”

“Cause I heard you yell! And I had to help!” 

Bellamy helped Lexa up and started fighting again.

There were some Skaikru on the floor dead but most dead were mountain men. Lexa counted about 50. She unsheathed her sword and ran at a mountain men who was attacking Bellamy Blake. 

“Thanks Commander.”

Raven walked up to her. “Where the hell is Clarke!?”

Lexa shook her head. She didn’t know.

................

Clarke regained consciousness and groaned. “Ow.” 

“I knew you would come find us.”

Clarke opened her eyes. Dante was standing there with his hands behind his back. “Mr president want a pleasure.”

The old man snarled and punched her in the face. “My men will beat yours.”

Clarke laughed. “Sure.”

Dante took a deep breath and sat infront of the blonde. “Tell me Clarke do you feel any guilt? Tell me you feel guilty and I will reconsider a quick death.”

“Do you feel guilty Dante?”

“We did what we needed.”

“No. You did what you wanted.”

“We couldn’t breathe the outside air!”

“Yes that’s true. But you didn’t have to do what you did.”

“They are savages!”

“No.” Clarke shook her head. “No they aren’t. They are survivors. They survived a nuclear apocalypse Dante. They had to rebuild society. It’s not perfect. Fuck. It’s far from perfect but it’s theirs and they worked hard for it. You didn’t. You took their lives not because you needed to but because you thought them to be less worthy of you.”

“You killed over half my people!”

Clarke felt water pool in her eyes. “I told you she was mine. I warned you.”

“One person for half of a civilisation?”

“It wasn’t just about her, I tried to convince myself that your people were good, I tried, everyone around me was telling me your people were no good. Everyone! You taking her and doing what you did....I realised too late besides I could say the same thing to you. You drained one person for half of yours.”

“It’s different.”

“No. It isn’t!”

Dante huffed and walked away. He took a deep breath and calmly sat down in front of Clarke. “Did he die quickly?”

“No. He died slowly and painfully.”

Dante stood quickly and held a blade so close to her eyes Clarke would feel the coldness of the blade of her eye ball. “You are a savage too.” He stood back and plunge the blade in her thigh. 

Clarke screamed. “Fuck you!”

He pulled the blade out. “I told you I’d make you suffer.”

She threw back her head and laughed. “Your son suffered.”

He screamed and pushed the blade through her hand.

Clarke screamed again. “You deserve to die!”

Clarke caught her breath. “So do you asshole!”

He held up the blade the shoved it in her other thigh. “I’ll bleed you like I bled her.”

Clarke felt the tears run down her face. “You didn’t do a very good job.” She smirked.

The old man paled. “No. She’s dead.”

“No.” She laughed. “No we saved her.”

He held the blade near her collar bone and slowly cut her skin. This time she didn’t scream she just groaned. 

...................

Bellamy ran to Lexa. The mass hall was a blood bath. By now the army was in the underground bunker. “I can’t find her!” Lexa groaned an held up her hand making everyone be silent. “Lexa-“

“Shhh.” She said with her eyes closed.

Then they heard it. Clarke’s screams. Everyone kept silently rushing around following the sound. Lexa ran into a room with bunk bed. The screaming was coming from behind a wall. She felt the wall and pushed her ear up against it. Clarke screamed again. “She’s behind here.” She said to Bellamy. “But I can’t see a door.”

Bellamy looked around and pointed to scratches on the floor. The cabinet that was there was obviously moved.

She held up her sword and pointed to three men. “On the count of three. One two three.”

The pushed aside quickly and she ran into the room. Dante was about to stab Clarke in the eye but Lexa grabbed her blade and threw it though his wrist. He hit the floor and yelled. “Hold him!”

She ran over to Clarke. Her face was bloodied and bruised. Cuts on her chest and cuts in her hand and thighs. The blonde was groggy. “Bellamy!”

He rushed over to Clarke. 

She tore of part of her shirt and tied it around both thighs. “Shit!” Bellamy gasped.

“Take her now!”

He nodded and threw her over his shoulder. “Raven! Contact Abby! Make sure she’s ready!”

Echo stood beside her. “The rest of the Mountain men?”

“Kill them!” She snarled. “And I want him alive!”

She followed Bellamy out the hatchet. The rain had stopped Abby was waiting. “Oh god!” She said looking at her daughter. “I have the rover put her in the back I’ll treat her there! Who did this too her!” They turned when Dante was pushed out and grunted as he hit the ground. “You!” She said walking up to him.

Lexa blocked her path. “Abby. Not now. Fix Clarke we will deal with him later.”

Abby nodded and ran to the rover. Lexa followed her quickly. Clarke was slowly regaining consciousness. “Lexa?”

Lexa stood by her feet while Abby took off her pants. She helped.

“I’m right right Clarke.”

“Did we get them Lexa?”

“Sha.”

Clarke smiled with her eyes still closed. “Good.”

“No!” Abby started to panick. “She’s flatlining!”

“What? What does that mean?”

“Her heart is stoping. Jackson!”

Jackson started pumping her chest. Lexa stumbled back and turned around. Unable to bear the sight. When she did she realised that her entire army were waiting for her. She looked at Dante who was smirking. “Tie him to a tree!”

She turned back towards Clarke. “Come on baby.” Abby said with tears in her eyes.

Lexa moved into the car and sat by the blondes head. “Clarke. Please.” She said with her voice cracked. “We need you.....I need you.” Water pooled in the brunettes eyes. “There’s still so much of this world you haven’t seen so much I want to show you.” Abby started breathing in her mouth. “Come back Clarke. Come back to us. Please.”

All the sudden Clarke took a deep breath. “Ok. Start with her legs Jackson!”

“On it!”

Lexa felt tears of happiness run down her cheeks. She bent down an kissed Clarke’s head.

“Lexa we have this go organise the people.”

“I can’t leave like this Abby.”

Abby turned to Lexa and wiped her cheek gently. “I won’t let her die. Trust me.”

Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath. “Ok” she bent down and kissed the blondes head again. “I will be back Clarke.” 

.......................

Lexa had everyone set up camp. It was decided that Dante would be taken to Polis and die by death by 1000 cuts.

She hadn’t seen or heard anything about Clarke but she trusted that if anything bad happened Abby would let her know.

It was now the end of the day and Lexa made her way to a medical tent Abby had set up. When she entered it was full of people who were injured.

There was a section that was separated by sheets. She knew that Abby would have Clarke in there. 

When she pulled the curtains aside she wasn’t shocked to find Anya sitting beside the blondes bed.

“Heya.”

Anya looked up and sighed. “Hello Lexa.”

“How is She.”

“She still hasn’t woken up but Abby says she will be fine. She just has to have medicine to avoid infection.” Lexa sighed and stood on the other side on the bed she gently ran her hand over the blondes bandaged one. “She has two deep cuts in each leg, he stuck a blade that went right though her hand and cut her chest. She has lost a lot of blood but her mother had spare which is strange.”

Lexa smiled. “There ways seem strange but they are quite effective.”

Anya nodded. “Have you seen Raven?”

“Yes. She’s with Bellamy.”

“Bellamy? Why?”

“I do not know.”

“Oh.” Anya Frowned. “Are they together?”

“Not that I know of.”

“She’s mine. Just so you know.”

“Raven?”

“Yes.”

Lexa looked at her fos strangely. “Why are you telling me this?”

“I need to say it out loud, there has been a lot going on and I told her we wouldn’t pursue anything and now that we have the last mountain men, I’m. I-.”

“What?”

Anya sighed. “I’m tired of fighting Lexa. The mountain men were our greatest enemy they are going to be gone with the death of their leader and it seems as though you have not got any issues with Azgeda. I have been fighting since I was young and I have lost so much. I don’t want to lose anymore. I want to live in Polis, in a cabin and still be in charge of decisions regarding trikru. I still want to be Clarke’s fos because she very desperately needs it but most of all, I want to spend my spare time with Raven. She makes me smile and laugh and I have not done that in a long time.”

“You love her.”

“Yes.” She smiled. “But She If She is with Bellamy-“

The curtain flew opened with Raven standing there next to Bellamy. “Babe.” She said softly and ran to Anya jumping on her lap. She pressed their lips together. “Bellamy is gross and I love you too.”

“You do.”

Raven smiled. “Yeah. I do. I really really do.”

The both smiled. And kissed again.

Bellamy cleared his throat. “I am not gross. Right Lexa?”

She smiled at him. “No.”

He smirked at Raven. “See Raven the commander thinks I’m not gross and her word is law.”

Raven gave him the finger and started kissing Anya again. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Both of you take that else where.”

They both shrugged and left.

Bellamy stood behind Lexa and held her shoulder. “She will be fine.”

“I know.” She sighed and placed her hand over his looking over her shoulder. “Go rest Bellamy, you did well today.”

“I’m alive because you saved my ass more then once.”

She smiled. “You have helped me more then you know. I won’t forget it. Now go rest and also Echo was looking for you?”

“Oh god was her scary ass mother there?”

Lexa chuckled. “Yes.”

Bellamy Groaned. “Fine.”

Lexa grabbed his elbow. “Echo is my family Bellamy.”

He nodded. “I won’t hurt her Lexa. I swear.”

“Give Nia time.”

“What if she uses that time to kill me.”

Lexa chuckled. “Echo wouldn’t allow that and neither would I. She’s just like any other parent they wants to know their partners will be good to them. Just be yourself and she will see you are loyal and fair.”

He turned back around and lent down and hugged her. “Thank you Lexa.”

“Your welcome.”

He stood proudly and smiled looking at Clarke. “She’s my family too you know. She deserves happiness. You both do.” Lexa nodded and he smiled leaving the room. “Wish me luck?” He said loudly to everyone in the tent. “I am going to court echo kom Azgeda!” The whole room was full of snickers and chuckled. “Really?” He huffed.

“Good luck asshole!” Lexa heard Raven yell from outside the tent. “Oh by the way Echo is out hear and can you dip shit! Ah and so is her mother! The queen!”

Lexa laughed and shook her head.

“Thought they would never leave.” Lexa smiled as Clarke slowly opened her eyes. “And Raven is right. Bellamy is gross.”

Lexa stood up and cupped the blondes cheeks. Then kissed her. “Don’t ever do that again.”

“Sha Heda.” The blonde smirked.

Lexa shook her head. “Clarke look at me.” Clarke looked at her and smiled. “This isn’t a joke.”

“I know.”

“We almost lost you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t-“

“I won’t. Can I have another kiss Commander?” Lexa smiled and kissed her softly. “When do we leave for Polis?”

Lexa sighed. “When your mother says you are well enough.”

“Oh so never.”

Lexa smiled. “I trust her judgement and I trust her to be upfront with me when it comes to your health.”

“Ugh. Fine.” She sighed. 

Lexa kissed the back of her hand. “Go back to sleep Clarke.”

Raven burst in laughing. “Oh my god. Lexa. You better come out quick, the queen threatened to cut of Bellamy’s dick. I think she’s dead serious!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and looked at the blonde who was fast asleep. “Come on. She actually will.”

Raven’s eyes widened. “What!”

“Yes.” She said standing and making her way out the tent. “The queen was in love with my mother, this one time a man was making advances on her, mother kept rejecting him but he would not back off. So Nia threatened to cut off his man hood but the man ignored her so she did.” Lexa shrugged.

When they walked outside Nia was glaring at Bellamy. “Nia?”

Nia nodded. “Heda?”

“Come we have much to discuss.”

Nia glared one last time at Bellamy. “I do not trust that boy.” She said falling into step beside her.

Lexa smiled. “You will. Trust me. He is very loyal and he saved Echo more then once. He has also saved me more then once.”

“Is he fit to be bonded to a future queen.”

Lexa smirked. “No. Not yet. He has a long way to go. I’m sure you will make him work for it. Just do not kill him or cut off his privates yes?”

Nia chuckled. “That man deserved it and you know it.”

“That is true, Bellamy however doesn’t.”

Nia nodded. “Fair enough.” When they got in the tent Nia sat at the table. “Your mother would be proud of you Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and sat on the opposite side of the table. “She would be proud of you too.”

“Even though I tried to kill her daughter?”

“She wouldn’t have let you. She was a much better fighter.”

Nia grinned. “Yes She was.” She sighed. “She was my better half. She made me better.”

Lexa frowned. “No. You were already better otherwise she would not have been with you.”

Nia smiled. “Mochof.”

“Now.” Lexa took a deep breath. “We need to talk?”

“About what?”

“Costia.”

“I told-“

“And I believe you. I do but if you didn’t do it and you say none of your people did them-“

“You have a traitor in Polis.”

“Sha.”

“Where do I start.”

“Let’s start with the day before her murder.”


	17. Chapter 17

Lexa sat across from Nia in her tent

“There is not much to tell Lexa.”

.“Where were you?”

“In Polis like the rest of our people. You had announced the possibility of unity and I was curious as to how you were going to do that.”

“You were not in the tower though?”

“No. Even though I was invited to stay I chose to stay in Polis as a defiance. I thought it would be insulting.”

“Did Echo Tell you how I wanted to form a coalition?”

“No. She wouldn’t out Of loyalty she had just told me that what you had planned would change the future.”

“Can you please run me through your day that day?”

“Very well. I arrived in Polis and decided to set up housing near the arena so my warriors could train.”

“To show off?”

“Of course.” She grinned. “I wanted to show the other clans, Ice nations strength.” Lexa nodded. “I spent the majority of my day making sure my warriors were fit and were winning in sparring especially against trikru in the evening before the meeting you had called for I ate with my son and my guards. It was then that Echo crashed into the dinner. She looked very upset. A mixture of sadness and anger. She walked over to the table and hit everything off of it. I was shocked I had no idea what was happening. She kept asking me if I was responsible? I can remember myself asking her what she was talking about. Once she calmed down I dismissed my guards. That left me Roan and Echo and she told us what had happened. I was disgusted Lexa and I was mortified that an ice nation weapon was found near her body.”

Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. “Then what did you do?”

“My first priority as a mother was to make my children see that I had nothing to do with what had happened and My first priority as Queen was to find the culprit especially since Azgeda stood accused.”

“Did you?”

“I found that The weapon that was used was most definitely ice nation, as you are aware all ice nation weapons have the ice nation symbol.”

“Sha.”

“So my next order of business was to find whom the weapon belonged too...”

“You found them?”

“Yes.”

Lexa heart rate started to speed up. “Who?”

“Roan.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “Chit!” She hit the table.

“It was not him Lexa.”

“It was his weapon!”

“I know that!” Nia Yelled. The woman took a deep breath. “I know it was his weapon but he didn’t do it.”

“How could you know that Nia?”

“You know Roan. He would have no purpose to do that. Him and his womanising and his drinking was what was going to get my son in trouble and in the end it did.”

“Explain.”

“The night before I had Roan come to Polis to set up near the arena. The foolish boy spent the night in the tavern drinking and had left his weapon there when he left with a few women.”

“You believe him but you banished Him?”

“I banished him for his stupidity. I had had enough of it Lexa. It had been going on for far to long and this time someone had set him up with an unspeakable crime against our commander no less. That is why I banished him, not because I thought he was guilty and before you ask no Echo had no idea I thought it best if she stayed out of it.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“I denied Azgedas involvement and I still do to this day. I had my warriors questioned for days. Not one story was in conjunction with Costia’s horrible death. Not one. Tell me Lexa if I had of told you that it was Roans weapon that you wouldn’t have had him killed?”

Lexa sighed. “I don’t know honestly. I was...not myself.”

“And I knew that and I also knew that no matter how much I denied it Azgeda would be to blame anyway. So yes I withheld truth but with good reason.”

Lexa looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry.”

Nia shrugged. “Don’t be. I can see why you thought it would have been me but if you had asked my opinion back then about the coalition I would have told you that I agree with it but each clan to be treated equally. Azgeda has always been my responsibility...my children are my passion. I know my ways may seem harsh but I’d never intentionally do anything to harm either one of them. Costia was Echos’s friend, I had meant her many of times. She was a lovely girl, truely she was. Echos face that evening...it is something I’d never forget. You lost your lover and my daughter lost a friend whom she cared deeply about. I wanted to find whom was responsible and make them pay.”

“Is there any information that you can give me that may help me?”

“If it’s answers about that night you best talk to my son but here is what I do know? Her body was found by trikru, her body was placed in a trikru chest and that night at the tavern only consisted of trikru and my son and two other ice nation warriors whom I cleared of treason. Except the bar keeper whom was rock clan. I am sorry Lexa but in my opinion you have a traitor in Polis.”

Lexa nodded. “Thank you Nia.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Yes. I need you to lift the banishment off Roan and I need you to tell Echo all of which you have told me.”

She rolled her eyes. “My son is a fool... but I suppose it has been long enough.”

“I appreciate it Nia.”

Nia stood. “I hope you find the person whom did this.” She looked at Lexa seriously. “But tread carefully Lexa. I know how you care for wanheda. It is clean that whom ever did this did it to personally hurt you. Who’s to say they will not do it again.”

Lexa nodded. “You’re right.”

.........

After Lexa’s discussion with Nia she wanted to go see Clarke. For no particular reason other then she missed her.

When she made her way to the tent and she could hear the blonde arguing. “No mom I’m fine!”

“No you are not! Why are you so stubborn!”

“Oh that’s hilarious coming from you!”

Lexa made her way to the commotion. The blonde was sitting on the edge of the bed whilst her mother stood in front of her with her arms crossed. “You almost died Clarke!”

“Yeah...almost Mom! I’m fine, I have to move I am going insane.”

“It’s only been a couple of hours!”

Lexa cleared her throat making Clarke look up at her. Her features softend. “Lexa, Hey.” She smiled. 

Lexa stood next to Abby. “Clarke.” She looked at the blondes mother. “Abby. Is there a problem?”

“Yes there is, my daughter wants to do more then her body can handle.”

“Mom!”

“It’s true!”

Lexa nodded. “And What can she handle?”

“Bed rest.”

“How about this. She can rest in my tent?”

“But-“

“Abigail. Let us be honest. Clarke....will do what she wants regardless of what you say.”

The blonde huffed. “Hey-“

“So at least this way she gets out of this tent and she can come to mine. I have drawing utensils and maps she can study. She wouldn’t be so bored. Her mind will be active.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “Do I get a say?”

“No.” They both replied. 

“I’m not-“

“I can have your mother drug you if that pleases you Clarke.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Lexa sat next to the blonde and took her hand. She gently kissed the back of it. “Your health and safety if my number one concern right now. Your mother is the best doctor these lands have ever seen and if she says you need bed rest I have no reason to doubt her. I know how hard it is for you to sit still especially when there is matters that need attending, so I am trying to meet you half way. Work with me? Beja?”

Clarke groaned. “Fine.”

Abby grinned widely. “Clarke I really like Lexa.”

“Mom she’s sitting right the-“

“You have my permission to marry her-“

“Oh my god! Mom!”

“What! She’s got my stamp of approval. I thought you would be happy honey?”

Clarke went red. “Mom!”

“Ok my mistake don’t marry her then.” The older woman rolled her eyes. 

“What no.”

“So you do want to marry her.”

“Yes! I mean no!” She looked at Lexa whom looked amused. “No I mean..”

Lexa laughed. “It is Fine Clarke.” She looked at Abby. “Mochof Abby it is an honour that you think I am good enough to wed your daughter.”

“You are very welcome.” She gave Lexa some pills. “Here is the medicine that she must take. I’ll leave you to it.” As the older woman walked away she mouthed to Clarke. “Marry her.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

“It is Fine.” Lexa smiled. “Come on. I’ll help you to my tent.”

..............

Clarke was sitting back on Lexa’s bed. The commander had bought her in food and ate with her quietly. 

She explained all that Nia had told her.

“Do you believe her?”

“Yes.”

Clarke held Lexa’s hand. “Hey we will figure this out.”

“No Clarke I don’t want you anywhere near this.” She sighed. “Nia made a good point. Costia’s murder wasn’t political like I had thought. It was personal. I will not have you become a target.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lexa. I’m not turning my back-“

“Why can’t you just do as I ask-“

“On you, I care-“

“I don’t want to lose you-“

“About you damn it, stop trying to protect-

“I will not lose you-“

Clarke Groaned and lent forward closing the gap between them by sealing their lips. She moved moved closer to the brunette. “Lexa. The mountain is gone now and the clans are united.” She cupped her cheek. “You did that. I seen it you know.”

Lexa frowned. “What?”

“I seen the moment the clans became one.” She smiled. “It was amazing Lexa.” The blonde moved even closer. “I’m not saying it’s all better now. The coalition will always need to be worked on but I’m not in any immediate danger. I know from the stories that Anya has told me that it’s different now than in was back then.” Clarke took a deep breath and placed her forehead on Lexa’s looking in her eyes. “I know your scared but we can’t live in fear.”

Lexa blinked back the tears. “I can’t lose you Clarke.”

Clarke kissed her gently. “This will not be a reason why you lose me.....it will be because Anya has killed me in one of our sparring matches.”

Lexa laughed and kissed her.

It was then that an upset Echo walked into the room and started pacing. “I can’t believe her!”

Lexa got up off the bed. “I’m assuming you had a talk with your mother.”

“How could she keep this from me!” She nodded towards Clarke. “Hi Clarke.”

“Hi.”

Lexa held her friends shoulder. “She wanted to protect you. She didn’t want you to choose between your brother and I. I can understand that.”

Echo shook her head. “He didn’t do it.”

“I know. I don’t think he did either.”

Echo sighed. “At least she’s lifting his banishment.” 

“Where is she?”

“I’m sure she’s threatening Bellamy.”

Clarke scoffed. “He probably deserves it he can be an ass.”

Echo smiled and looked at Lexa. “She’s actually talking you up.”

“To Bellamy?”

“Yes.” She chuckled. “I quote the queen here. “My daughter could have her pick of any man or woman, she was even in the sights of the Commander.”

Clarke sat up sudden. “What?”

Lexa blushed. “We kissed once.”

Again Clarke asked. “What?”

Echo was laughing. “Lexa you should see your face!”

Lexa rolled her eyes and huffed. “We were 11....”

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed and cleared her throat. “Um have you both you know done anything else.”

Echos laughed. “That’s disgusting!”

Lexa scrunched up her face. “Yes Clarke that is disgusting.” She sat beside the blonde. “Echo wanted to kiss a boy she liked but was afraid she wouldn’t be good at it so she asked if she could kiss me. It just so happens that before I said no she kissed me anyway and Nia happened to walk in.”

“It’s true Clarke I was her first kiss.” She laughed. “And Mother was thrilled.”

“She was.”

“Yes because Lexa is a nightblood.”

“Oh. I can’t say that your blood is your most attractive feature to me.” She smirked. 

Echo smiled widely. “Oh do tell!”

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke’s leg. “Let’s not.”

Echo laughed and left the tent. “I better make sure Bellamy is still alive.”

When Echo was out of sight Clarke kissed Lexa. “Your most attractive physical feature to me is your eyes,” She said softly stroking the brunettes cheeks. “but most of all.” She said placing her hand of Lexa’s heart “The most attractive thing about you is how much love you have.” 

Lexa smiled. “Here.” She handed Clarke her pills. “Take these.”

“They make me tired Lexa.”

“I can lay with you if you like.”

“I would like that.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, 🙁

Lexa was starting to wake up from her sleep. she felt an arm wrapped tightly around her waist and smiled knowing it was Clarke. 

It was a strange feeling Lexa felt. It was hard for her to describe.

If she had to guess she would call this feeling contentment.

They hadn’t discussed their relationship or whatever it was this is.... Sharing a bed. Kissing when they could. Holding each other. 

Either way she liked it and she hadn’t allowed herself to feel anything for someone in a long time. Even before Costia. The only person she ever made room for in her heart was Echo. 

Her best friend. 

Her sister.

Yes Echo questioned somethings that she did but she always respected her decision at the end of the day. 

Always.

When her friend was taken by the mountain just weeks after Costia was taken Lexa found herself lost and deprived of any sort of comfort.

She was so desperate for someone to tell her it was going to be ok that she even considered going to Nia, even though at the time she believed that the woman had her lover killed, Nia was....family and her mother loved her.

So she sought out Nia but once she arrived in ice nation, Nia had accused her of having her daughter abducted and killed.

So she was alone and she accepted that and swore to give her life to her people until the bitter sweet ending of her fight.

That was until she had meant Clarke.

The woman had literally crashed into her world and threw her life into a spiral. 

She had a plan you see.

Live for the people.

Train the nightbloods.

Die for the people.

But she never would have imagined this feeling in her heart.

So full.

So happy.

She smiled to herself and turned in the blondes arms. Her face was nothing but peace.

She wondered how the blonde can sleep so well with her injuries.

Lexa ran her finger tips gently over Clarke’s face. She didn’t want to wake her she just couldn’t help but touch the wonder that is, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke Griffin.

The strongest.

Most resilient.

Most stubborn woman she has ever encountered in her entire life.

Talking about stubborn. The brunette peaked over her shoulder to see the pills that Clarke was suppose to take last night. 

She rolled her eyes and huffed. “We had a deal Clarke Griffin of the sky people.”

Clarke smiled sleepily and moved closer to the brunette. She kept her eyes shut and kissed her cheek. “I don’t recall making a deal Heda.”

“I got you out of the med tent, I let you stay here, You take your medicine and rest.”

“I did all of those things Heda.”

“Clarke I can see the medicine that you were suppose to take last night.”

Clarke opened her eyes and smiled at the brunette. She moved her hand up and down the brunette ribs. “Ok so I did most of those things....”

“Clarke-“

“They make me sleepy.”

“That is the point.”

“I know which is why I didn’t take them.”

Lexa groaned and lent her head on Clarke’s. “You will take it tonight.”

Clarke chuckled. “No I won’t.”

“Clarke please don’t make me make you.”

“Lexa. Please don’t make me stop you.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Are you suggesting you could beat me in a fight.”

“Sure.” She shrugged.

Lexa looked taken back. “I assure you, you can not.”

Clarke smiled. “I assure you I can all... I have to do is take my top off.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she blushed. “That won’t work.”

“I have seen it work for myself.”

Lexa Frowned. “You have used this method on people.”

Clarke scoffed. “Of course not.” She smirked. “Raven used it on Anya.”

Lexa’s eyes widened. “No...”

“Yup.” Clarke laughed. “It was so funny. I have never seen Anya so flustered in all my life. Raven had her on the floor in seconds.”

Lexa laughed. “I can imagine.” She shook her head still laughing. “But that will not work on me.”

“I would like to test that theory Heda.” She said suggestively.

Lexa cleared her throat. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Why don’t you go back to sleep.”

Clarke giggled. “Ok.” She kissed the brunette on the lips and closed her eyes.

Lexa lied there and watched Clarke fall back to sleep. She wasn’t sleepy herself and she was so comfortable being in the blondes arms she didn’t really feel like getting up.

She started dozing off after a couple of hours....till she heard something that made her blood run cold. The shriek of a young child, a child she knew well. Madi. “Heda!” 

Lexa jumped out of bed with Clarke trying to move just as fast. 

Her stomach clenched when she heard another scream of her name. 

She grabbed her sword and ran out the tent. “Madi!” She looked around frantically trying to see if she could spot her. 

Everyone was awake now looking for the child that was screaming. 

“Heda! He has her Heda!” She heard the girl cry.

“Madi! Where are you!” The crying was sounding all around, it clicked then that Madi was running around trying to find her. “Madi stop moving!”

“Heda!” She heard little voices. 

Anya ran out of her tent with raven beside her. “This way!” She said running to the sound. 

Madi was bunched with the little sparrows but only 4. All of them had tears streaming down their faces, when they seen her they cried more and ran to her. 

Lexa knelt so they could all run into her arms. They were all trying to talk at once.

She felt someone touch her shoulder and knew only one person was bold enough to touch her. 

“Hey hey hey.” Clarke said softly. She got on her knees and Lexa could see how much it hurt in her face. “Everyone copy me.” When the children looked at her Clarke started breathing in and out, in and out. 

The children somewhat settle down enough to speak.

Madi was crying so much she couldn’t talk properly. “He He He has red.”

Lexa held the child’s face in her hands. “Start from the beginning.”

“We were climbing trees when we saw him. He looked angry Heda and we were scared so I told everyone to run. But he caught up to us. We fought him Heda. But he got red and ran away.”

“Do you know who it was.”

“Yes.” She sobbed. “Emerson told me to tell Clarke to say hello.

Lexa felt like her stomach had dropped. Like the world was turned upside down.

Clarke didn’t look any better.

Lexa took a deep breath. “Bellamy!”

Bellamy was standing by watching. “Heda?”

“Take the children somewhere safe you are in charge of their well being.”

“Ok.” He nodded. “Come on kids.”

They looked at Lexa. “You can trust Bellamy. Go with him and do as he says.”

They all nodded.

She stood and helped Clarke up beside her. 

Her people where all standing around. “There is a child that has been taken by a mountain man. Start searching now. Her name is red. When you find the mountain men. Let me know. Only approach if the child is in danger. GO!”

Lexa turned to Clarke. “Clarke I have to go. You have to stay here you will not be able to keep up.”

“I know.”

Lexa nodded and ran off with Anya by her side.

Raven stood next to Clarke. “Come on.”

“I’m going.”

“Clarke.” Raven sighed. “Remember how you are trying to get Lexa’s trust back.”

“So I’m just suppose to sit here and do nothing!”

“Yes!” Raven moved towards her. “Hell yes because that’s all you can do! All we can do is wait.”

Clarke rubbed her face. “Fuck.” She felt tears well up win her eyes. 

Raven wrapped her arm around her shoulders. “Come on.”

........................

Clarke sat in the tent with her leg bouncing up and down. 

She felt utterly useless. 

Raven had left the tent to go see Bellamy ans the children off. He was taking them back to the ark in the rover along with Echo. Everyone else was out looking for red. 

Which left her and Raven to sit by and Wait.

Clarke heard the tent flap open. “How are they?” She sighed, waiting for Raven to respond.

But it wasn’t Raven. “Look at you all alone.”

Clarke jumped up but as she went to move she felt a needle in the side of her neck. 

The last thing she seen was Emerson grinning at her like a maniac.


	19. Chapter 19

A loud thump echoed through the forest.

Lexa walked up to the tree that was holding her blade and ripped it out in fury. 

It had been a couple of hours and no one has found sammy the little red headed, sweet, innocent girl.

Images of the little girl laughing happily whilst fishing flashed in her mind. Her excited little laugh when she first caught a fish. The very thought that someone could hurt a anyone let alone a child made Lexa’s blood boil. 

She clenched her fist and punched the tree. She knew she damaged her hand but the adrenaline pumping though her body didn’t allow her to feel it.

She flicked when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Anya was behind her and held up her hands. “We need to head back.”

The Commander shook her head and started pacing. “No. We need to keep looking!”

Anya stood in her path, facing her furious former second. “We have missed something...if you would just calm down.”

Lexa groaned and walked up into Anya’s face and pushed her. “Don’t tell-“

Anya rolled her eyes and punched Lexa in the face making the brunette look at her in shock. “Listen to me.” Anya said calmly. “Think. Lexa think. I know you care about those kids. I understand but you are not leading with your head right now. You are leading with your emotions. Take a deep breath.”

Lexa held her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. She took a couple of deep breaths but all she could see was the faces of the little sparrows and the face of little red. 

Anya was right. She needed to calm down. She needed to have a level head. 

She just couldn’t think of something to calm herself down. Her not being able to calm down was making her even more on edge.

Anya sighed. “When I think I’m at my angriest I always find it hard to calm down too. That is until I meant Raven.” She sighed. “I just think of her. Why don’t you think of Clarke.”

Lexa nodded and closed her eyes. She thought of the serenity she felt lying in the blondes arms. She could feel herself starting to calm down. Once her breathing was even she opened her eyes and looked at Anya. “We have missed something.” She Frowned. “We have basically the whole 13 clans out looking for her. There is one place we haven’t looked.”

Anyas eyes widened. “The camp?”

“Sha. Send messages to everyone.”

Lexa ran as fast as she could.

.............

Clarke slowly opened her eyes. She had a headache and her body felt heavy. 

She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. 

She was on her side on the ground lying in dirt. 

In her direct line of sight was a wall. A wall that had vines all over it. 

She heard a wimper and felt something move against her stomach.

She groaned and felt what was moving against her. “Cwark?” She heard a little voice say.

He eyes widened when she remembered that red was taken.

“Red?” The blonde sat up and the girl jumped in her lap. She hissed in pain.

She pulled back frightened. “I’m sworry.” She sniffed.

She shook her head and held him tight. “Hey. Don’t worry about it kiddo. Are you hurt?”

The girl nodded. “The bad man pushed me and hurt my knee.”

Clarke looked down at the scape Red had on her knee and smiled softly. “You tough though right?”

She nodded. “I am. I kicked him.”

Clarke chuckled. “Good.” She looked around the room. It looked similar to the bunker she had found with Finn. 

She stood up slowly and figured that she may as well loook for a way out. She didn’t get far though as she felt a pull on her ankle. It was chained to the wall. “Shit.”

Red looked up to her. “That’s a bad word.”

She smiled. “Sorry kid.”

The little girl shrugged and hugged her good leg. “I’m scared.”

She heard a door open and moved Red so that the girl was standing behind her. 

She was shocked when Emerson walked in with that stupid smirk on his face.

Then she felt stupid for not thinking he would be capable of this.

“The princess has awoken.”

“Emerson.”

“Clarke.”

“Let the kid go. It’s me you want, not her.”

“Well funny story Clarke. I actually want MY OWN KIDS” he ran at her punching her hard in the side of her cheek. The blow made the room spin as she fell to her knees. She groaned and watched in horror as Red went running towards him screaming, the little girl was kicking and hitting him. 

Emerson huffed and hit red across the face. The girl shrieked and cried. “No!” Clarke said trying to stand with no success. “No. Don’t hurt her Emerson.” He had red by her collar holding her in the air. Emerson looked at Clarke with a sickly smile on his face. “Please. Please. Let her go. She’s innocent.”

“So were my kids.”

“Yes.” She got on her knees. “Yes they were. I killed them. Me. She.” She pointed at Red whom was crying hard. “She wouldn’t hurt a fly. She didn’t kill your people. I did. Let her go.”

Emerson grunted then threw red on the ground.

She heard a snap. Then a scream.

“Red!” She moved towards her. Her little wrist was broken. She pushed back her tears and held the girl to her chest. She looked up at Emerson. His face was free of any emotion. 

“You took everything from me.” He hissed.

She held the sobbing girl to her chest. “Yes. I did. Me. Not the kid.” Her voiced cracked. “Please just let her go.”

“No.”

He grunted coming at her again. 

She quickly moved the the girl under the bed and stood ready for impact.

If Emerson wanted to fight. Fine. She thought. She would not go down easy. Never has. Never will.

As he ran towards her she lifted her leg up slightly and used what strength she could to kick him in the stomach. 

It stopped him in his tracks and sent him to his knees.

She then punched him in the face once it stunned him. The second time in knocked him out cold.

She quickly went through his pocket and found the key. “Asshole.” She kicked him again for good measure.

She fumbled with it in her hand but once the lock was off her ankle she gently picked up Red who passed out.

“Come on kiddo.” She said softly lifting her up. She limped out the door that lead to a room with a hatch. She rolled her eyes. “It’s never easy.”

She moved Red so she was holding the girl with her read resting on Clarke’s shoulder and her broken wrist trapped between her and Clarke’s chest.

She took the first step and cried out in pain. 

She could feel her wounds split. 

But she pushed through. 

Once she got the hatch open Red had woken up. She held the little girl to her chest and started moving as fast as her body would allow her. 

.................

Lexa made it back to camp. “Lexa!” Raven came running towards her. 

“Raven!”

“Lexa Clarke’s gone!”

Lexa felt her heart rate pick up, she had asked the blonde to stay but she didn’t. “She left...”

“No!” Raven shook her head. “No lexa!”

“I asked her to stay.”

“Yeah and she did!” She held Lexa by the shoulders. “Lexa. She’s trying to earn your trust back. She wouldn’t just leave. She was in the tent when I left.”

Lexa’s eyes widened as then she ran to the tent. She seen that the bedside table was knocked over. “There was a struggle.” She said sadly.

Raven held her hands in her hair. “I was gone for a minute . I was helping Bell move the kids. They were so scared I just wanted to help. Clarke told me to go.”

The tent flap opened and Anya walked in. “What-“ Raven cut her off by throwing her arms around her neck. “Raven what’s wrong?”

Lexa started pacing. “Clarke is now missing.”

They all froze when they heard a gun shot.

Then ran out the door.

..................

Clarke was feeling like she was going to pass out Any minute. Her legs felt like cement weighing her down. 

She felt so out of breath.

The little girl in her arms hadn’t stopped crying since she woke up. “Shhh. Kiddo. It will be ok.”

She sniffed and buried her face in her neck to hide her cries.

“YOU BITCH!” 

“Fuck.” She said under her breath and starting to move a little faster.

“That’s a bad word.” The little girl sobbed.

Clarke laughed. Cause really, the kid was cute. 

She looked over her shoulder. Emerson had found them and was pointing a gun at her. “Time to die Clarke.”

She rolled her eyes and kept running. 

The felt the first shot hit the back of her thigh. 

She screamed as she lost her footing but she never let go of Red. 

She stood up again and kept moving. The little girl cried. “It’s. Going to be ok.” She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. “Once we get you back, Lexa, my mom, Anya, Raven, Bellamy will all help you.”

She sniffled. “What about you?”

She shook her head knowing that she most likely won’t live to see tomorrow but the child didn’t have to know that. “Yeah.” She smiled through the pain. “Lexa will take care of me.”

She looked over her shoulder Emerson wasn’t even running he was walking and gaining on them quickly. “You never stop do you Griffin?”

“Nope.” 

She felt another Bullet enter her shoulder and fell again.

Red screamed.

At first she had thought that she had hurt her little broken wrist but what she seen was way worst. 

The bullet had gone through her shoulder and hit red in her shoulder. “No no no no.” She said covering the wound. “No.”

Red cried and then eventually passed out. She wiped her tears and dug her fingers In the hole to fish out the bullet. Once she got it she held her hand tightly over her wound.

She felt metal on her temple. “Like I said time to die.”

She picked up the girl and held her to her chest rocking her back and forward. She huffed. “You’re a psychopath.”

“You are the one whom killed an entire civilisation!”

She laughed with tears running down her face. “So what are you waiting for then asshole. Do it.”

“You’re not afraid?”

“Of dying?” She scoffed. “No. Never have been. Are you?”

“No.”

She smiled. “Lexa is going to find you when she finds me and red. When she’s sees what you have done. You are going to wish for death.” She smirked. “And you still won’t get it.”

He push the gun harder on her temple. 

Clarke seen it before Emerson. The flash of metal. 

The blade hit him in his wrist making him drop then gun and scream.

She looked up and in the distance she could see Lexa running towards her.

Anya beside her.

And a whole bunch of people screaming following them. 

She smiled knowing that red would have a chance. She held the girl to her chest. “It’s gonna be ok kiddo. Lexa will fix you.”

She felt herself falling backwards. She still managed to use what little strength she had to hold the girl to her chest.

She looked up at the sky. The stars were starting to come out. 

In her vision she seen the ark. Her home which felt like a long time ago. She hated that place but it was home. She seen flashes of herself as a child dressing in a doctors coat following her mom around. She remembered days were she would sit next to her father watching him look over designs and maps she didn’t understand but she would always listen to him talk passionately.

She missed her father. Clarke closed her eyes and felt the tears run down her cheeks But she smiled because at least if she was going to die, she would get to see him again. 

She was so tired.

She felt a weight lifted of her chest, she knew it was Red being taken from her. She knew that whom ever had her would be the fastest person in all the clans because Lexa wouldn’t have anything but her finest whilst looking for her and red. Once she knew the girl was safe, once she knew little red had a chance she felt her body let go. She felt herself drift off. To where she didn’t know. 

......................

When Clarke woke. She didn’t feel any pain anymore.

She shook her head and sat up. 

She was in the ark again.

Did she dream the whole thing. 

She heard a clatter and made her way to where the noise was coming from.

She froze in her spot. Her father was sitting at his desk fiddling with gadgets.

He turned to her and smiled. “Hey kiddo.”

She ran at him almost knocking him off his chair. 

He laughed and she could feel the vibrations of his boisterous laugh just as she did when she was a child. 

She pulled back looking him up and down. “Dad? What...”

He shushed her and held her to his chest. “It’s ok kiddo. It’s ok.”

She pulled back again and frowned. “Am I dead?”

He smiled and sat at his desk. She sat next to him. “Well. I guess that’s up to you isn’t it?”

“What do you mean. Dad. If I’m dead I’m dead.” She looked at him sadly.

He smiled. “You know. When you were born. The very first time I held you. Do you know what you did.”

“Um. Cried I guess.”

He chuckled. “When they handed you to me you actually stopped crying and you opened your eyes. You were always a curious little thing.” She shook his head smiling. “No the first thing you did was hold my finger.” He held her hand. “You were strong even on the first day of your life Clarke. I knew you were going to be to big and too strong, too demanding, too smart....just too much for this ark to contain you.”

She sobbed. “Dad.”

“Honey.” He said smiling at her. “Do you really want to be here?”

“I. I am tired.”

He smiled. “Well.” He rubbed his chin. “I still don’t think you want to be here.” He held his fingers to his lips. “Shhh. Listen.”

Clarke frowned and looked around the room waiting for what ever it is her father was talking about. Then she heard her. Lexa.

“Klark. Please.” She heard the pain in Lexa’s voice. “Please hodnes. Don’t leave me.”

Clarke shot up from her chair. “Lexa!”

She could hear Lexa crying. Lexa never cried. “We have to go to Polis Clarke. You said you would come to Polis. I will make you the grandest art room that all of Polis has ever seen.”

Clarke smiled, with tears running down her cheeks. Her father looking at her lovingly.

“I will take you to the markets everyday. I can bake. Did you know that? I bake.”

Clarke chuckled.

“Lexa it’s time to let go.” She heard her mother say.

“Mom?” Clarke Frowned.

“No Abigail!”

“She didn’t want this. She’s being kept alive by the machine.”

“If you touch that machine I will kill you myself!” She heard Anya hell.

She looked at her father. “Dad?”

He looked at her sadly.

“You will not touch my second!” She heard Anya.

“This isn’t what she wanted!” Her mother stressed.

She could hear a ruckus and arguing but mostly she could hear Lexa crying. “Clarke. I love you. Please. Please come back to me. Please.”

Clarke felt the water run down her cheeks and looked at her dad. “I want to go back.”

He stood with his arms wide opened.

She ran at him and hugged him tightly. “I love you dad.”

“I love you too kiddo now you go home and you be happy.”

....................

After Lexa had found Clarke and red she had the fast warrior she knew to run red back to camp. She knew the boy was severely injured but not as injured as Clarke. 

She looked barley alive. 

There was blood everywhere.

For the first time since knowing Clarke, she didn’t think the blonde was going to make it. 

She froze hovering above her. She didn’t know where to start. She didn’t know what to do. 

She felt Anya push her aside. “Lexa! Snap out of it!”

“What...I....”

Anya growled and yelled at a someone to start a fire as quick as they possibly could.

Lexa dropped on her knees. “Is she.. is she alive....”

“Barley.” Anya grunted rolling the blonde onto her stomach. Anya cut opened the back of the blondes pants and looked at the bullet hole. She dug her fingers in.

Lexa eyes widened. “What are you doing!”

“Finding the bullet, Clarke taught me. Now shut up and go hold your blade over the fire.”

Lexa nodded and did what she had asked. 

She walked back and Anya placed the blade over the hole.

The smell of Clarke’s burning flesh made Lexa feel sick.

Anya then pushed her on her back and did the same for the stab woulds. 

“Lexa. Hold your hand to her shoulder.”

Lexa nodded and gently placed her hands over the wound.

Anya pushed her hands down harder. “More firm we have to stop her from bleeding.”

Lexa nodded and looked away from her former fos. She didn’t want her to see the tears flowing down her cheeks so easily. 

Anya barked at the warriors to give them some space. 

It was a couple of minutes later that she heard a rover. She looked over her shoulder and Raven and Abby jumped out of the car. 

Abby was pale and Raven was crying. 

A warrior went to pick Clarke up but Lexa pushed him away. 

She picked the blonde up and moved her to the back of the rover. 

Abby looked at Raven. “Raven?”

“Yeah.” 

“Blood type.” 

“A neg.”

“I need you in here. Jackson you drive.”

They quickly traded places. 

......................

Clarke had flatlined more then once to arkadia. 

Lexa had to sit there helplessly as her worst nightmare was being played in front of her.

Once at Arcadia She sat outside the room Abby went to take her and little red in.

She argued that she should be there but Raven and Anya convinced her that the doctor would work better without her in there.

So sat She numbly staring at the wall. Clarke heart stopping playing over and over again in her head. 

At some stage they were all informed that red was going to be ok and that she was stable.

When the doors opened Abby walked out with tears running down her face.

“We have had to but her in induced coma. Her injuries were too severe.”

Lexa frowned not understanding a thing Abby just said.

“I don’t understand.”

Abby took a deep breath. “We basically had to force her to take a very long nap.”

“So she will be ok?”

“I don’t know.” Abby’s voice broke. 

......................

It was 2 months later.

Clarke was still in a coma.

Lexa never left her side.

The only time she did was when Anya had to physically move her to get her to eat and shower.

It was an early morning when the monitors starting beeping again.

Abby called everyone in and told them all that Clarke’s body was shutting down and that she didn’t think Clarke would survive.

She stared blankly at Abby, trying to process what they had just been told.

There was a smash. 

Anya had starting throwing things around the room. 

Raven was trying to calm her down but her former fos was not herself.

Lexa felt her legs go to jelly. The information was staring to catch up.

Clarke was dying. 

Clarke would die. 

Clarke...

She fell backwards into a chair as the tears fell down her face. She looked up at the ceiling. The vents.

She could see them. 

The sparrows.

She could hear them. Their hearts were breaking too.

When raven stopped Anya from smashing things, the older woman marched up to Abby and held her collar in both her hands. She bought her close to her face and snarled at her. “You go back to that room and you save her I will not take no for an answer.”

Abby looked at her sadly and gently held Anyas hands that were holding her shirt. “Anya.”

“You are a doctor. You save people. You go back in there now!”

Abby gently pried Anyas hands away. Then she bought Anya in for a hug. Anya pushed her away but she was weak and just as tired as Lexa. 

They were all so tired.

Abby did it again and this time....this time Anya let the woman hold her and she cried. 

She had never seen Anya cry in pain.

They were all in pain.

Raven joined them hugging both the woman tight. All of them mourning.

Raven looked at Lexa. Pleading with her eyes to join them.

Lexa shook her head. “No.” She wiped her face and stood. All three turned to them. “No. You said she may not make it. There’s still a chance.”

“Lexa.” Abby said softly. “Her body-“

“Is weak, I know but her mind is strong. She will make it I know it.”

Abby wiped her face. “I will not keep my daughter alive by machines. It’s not a life. It’s not the life she wanted.”

Lexa laughed. “The life she wanted. That’s funny. You sent her down here to die. How would you know what she wanted.”

Abby looked like she had been slapped. “I’m hurting too.” She said softly. 

Lexa rubbed her face up and down and walked to Abby. She held her hands. “Abigail. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. She is strong. I’m not giving up on her. I will not let her go. Ever. I’m asking you to do the same.”

Abby nodded. “I’ll give her time but at the end of the day. She’s my daughter and I will do what I think she wanted and she didn’t want this.”

....................

It had been 2 more months. 

No change.

They were all in the room arguing with Abby whom was ready to “pull the plug.”

Lexa looked down at Clarke ignoring the room. 

She gently caressed her face. “Klark. Please. Please hodnes. Don’t leave me.”

The brunette hid her face in the blondes shoulder and cried. “We have to go to Polis Clarke. You said you would come to Polis. I will make you the grandest art room that all of Polis has ever seen.” She looked up, everyone in the room was looking st her. Raven has her mouth covered with her hand trying to stop the sobs. Anya held her from behind hiding her face in the back of Raven’s neck. She knew she was crying. She couldn’t see her face but her body was shaking. She shook her head and looked back at the blonde. “I will take you to the markets everyday. I can bake. Did you know that? I bake.”

 

“Lexa it’s time to let go.”

“No Abigail!”

“She didn’t want this. She’s being kept alive by the machine.”

Anya huffed. “If you touch that machine I will kill you myself!”

Lexa kissed Clarke’s hand. “Clarke. I love you. Please. Please come back to me. Please.”

Abby shook her head and walked back to the machine.

“You will not touch my second!” She heard Anya.

“This isn’t what she wanted!” Abby stressed. “Do you think this is easy for me. This isn’t about what I want or what any of us want. This is about Clarke and her wants, she didn’t want this....”

Lexa lied her head on the blondes chest and cried. 

She felt Abby walked behind her and rub her back.

Then she heard something that made her jump back. 

Clarke sounded like she was choking.

Abby gasped. “Jackson!”

He came rushing into the room.

Lexa was panicking. “Abby?”

“She’s fighting the machine Lexa!”

Raven walked up to Lexa and hugged her. “She’s breathing on her own.”

She watched as Abby pulled the tube out of her mouth and check her vitals.

Then Abby had done something that she hadn’t done since she found Clarke. She stopped being a doctor.

She fell forward on the bed and hugged her daughter. “I’m sorry sweetie.” She cried. She was just a mother in this moment. Just Clarke’s mother.

...................

It was a couple of weeks later. Lexa was sitting with Clarke. As usual. When the blonde opened her eyes.

Lexa stood up quickly and held the blondes cheeks in her hand. “Clarke?” The blonde blinked her eyes opened. She looked at Lexa confused. “Clarke can you hear me?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa smiled and kissed the blonde on her forehead. Then her cheeks and then all over her face. 

She could hear the blonde giggling. 

The sound made Lexa pause and look down at her. Running her fingers over her cheeks affectionately. The brunettes eyes watered. “I love you Clarke.” She said softly. “Please. Please don’t leave me again.”

Clarke smiled and nodded.

Lexa took a deep breath. “I have to get your mother. She’s been unbearable by the way.” She Smirked. “She’s stubborn and annoying.” Lexa bent down and kissed her lips gently. “Just like you.” Clarke smiled and sighed. “I’ll be back ok. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to the door.” 

Clarke smiled again as tears slipped down her face. 

Lexa walked to the door and opened it. “Abigail! She’s awake!”

Clarke smiled. Above her in the vent she heard little sniffles. She smiled knowing whom was watching her. “Red?” She croaked. “You’re alive.”

Lexa walked back to the bed and looked up at the vent and smiled. The vent moved and little reds watering eyes peered over the top. She was crying. “Only cause of you.”

She smiled. “I knew you were strong kiddo.” She said tiredly.

Lexa bent down and kissed her forehead. “Goufa. Give us an hour and you can come into the room.”

“But but....”

“Goufa. Beja.”

“Sha. I will be back. Can I bring the others.”

“Sha.”

Abby burst into the room. “Honey!” She said wrapping her daughter in a hug. “Oh honey.” She cried.

“Water.” She croaked.

Lexa quickly moved and poured her a drink. She helped the blonde sit up. “Take it easy ok.” She said gently helping the blonde take a drink. Once she was done she lied back down. 

“Mom.” She Frowned. “Mom. I think I saw dad.”

Abby’s eyes watered. “You did?”

“Yeah. He, I, I can’t remember but he was. I seen him.” She looked at Lexa whom was holding her hand. “I heard you. I...can’t remember but I heard you.”

Lexa smiled. “Well then You probably heard me say some....interesting things to your mother.”

Clarke chuckled. “No. I. I love you too Lexa.”

Lexa smiled and kissed her. “Can you stop trying to leave me.” She said softly.

Clarke raised her hand to the brunettes cheeks. “I will never leave you Lexa. Not by choice.”

“Good.” The brunettes voice broke. “Good.” She sighed.

The door burst opened. Anya stood at the door. Relief all over her face. Then it turned to anger. She marched up to the bed and placed both her hand besides the blondes face glaring at her. “When you are better. I’m going to make you pay for what you have put me through, if you thought being my second was hard before.....you just wait.”

“What-“

“Never in my life. Ever have I ever meant a person whom is put into as much life threatening situations as you, and my former second is the damn commander!....in fact I am convinced you have somehow did this just to piss me off!”

Clarke smiled. “Fos?”

“Not only have I been stuck in this metal box....I have had to put up with your mother’s bossy unreasonable attitude.”

Abby gasped. “Excuse me-“

“And the worst thing....oh dear second. The worst thing of all...is your friends actually believe I care about them and they are all huggers. I. Do. Not. Hug.” Clarke snickered. “Is this funny?”

Clarke nodded. “Yes.”

Anya huffed and stood back. 

Lexa kissed her on her temple. “She just woke up Anya.”

“And....”

Raven ran into the room. “Griff!” Raven said hugging her tight. “Oh my god! Thank you! Thank shit! Oh my god! Clarkey. Listen.” She said lying next to her propped up on her elbow. “I’m glad your alive and everything but oh my god. Having a grounder lover whom is emotionally unstable is so much work.”

Anya Frowned. “You have taken another lover!”

Raven looked at Clarke and raised her eyebrow. “You see?”

Clarke laughed.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “She was talking about you.”

“The only thing unstable around here is this damn metal box.”

Raven smiled. “I love you babe.”

“Mmm.” Anya rolled her eyes. 

Raven smiled down to the blonde and hugged her. “Don’t ever leave us again Griff.” She sighed. “Ever. You’re my person.”

“You are my person too Raven.” Clarke smiled.

“What?” Anya looked confused.

“Yes.” Lexa nodded. “Like Echo is my person.”

“Oh. Who’s my person then.”

“Lexa!” Raven beamed.

Anya rolled her eyes. “I do not accept this.”

Everyone laughed. 

....................

Clarke woke sometime later. 

When she woke she woke up to the most beautiful shade of green she has ever laid her eyes on.

Lexa smiled at her. “Heya.”

“Hey.” She smiled. “You’re eyes are beautiful Lexa. I have never seen a shade of green like it. It’s remarkable. You’re remarkable.”

Lexa blushed and looked away, she looked back and smiled at the blonde. “What ever you say.”

“Where is everyone?”

“They let you get some rest.”

“You mean mom made everyone leave.”

“Sha.”

“Not you.”

“She could try but she would fail.”

Clarke smirked. “Is that right.”

“Sha. She has tried many times before I guess she gave up after a while.”

“Red?”

“She is waiting outside patiently. I thought I’d bring her in by herself first. She has....been a bit lost. We all have but we are adults and she is just a child whom was carrying around a lot of guilt.”

“What. No. It’s not her fault.”

“I know.” She sighed. “But I can see why she thinks it is from a child’s perspective. I have tried to convince him otherwise and kept him busy but none of the sparrows will leave the ark.”

“Ok. Send her in.”

Lexa nodded and went to stand but Clarke pulled her hand. “Wait. Can I have a kiss.”

Lexa grinned and lent down to kiss her. “Would you like me to kiss you every time I leave the room Clarke?”

“Why yes. Yes I would Commander.”

Lexa shook her head but smiled. “Very well.”

After a couple of minutes red Lexa walked in with red behind her leg hiding. “Hey kiddo?” 

She peaked around Lexa’s leg. “Hi.” She said quietly.

Clarke smiled. “Come here.” She said softly.

Her bottom lip dropped and she ran to the bed and climbed on clutching to her side. He cried into her shoulder. “It’s not your fault.”

“But-“

“But nothing. I do not blame you. In anyway.”

“You got hurt because of me.”

“No I got hurt because of a mad man. If anything I believe you got hurt because of me.”

She sat up on her knees shaking her head. “No. No.”

“I’ll tell you what, how about we stop blaming our selfs and just be glad that we are alive.”

She wiped her face “Ok. Do you want to see my scar?”

“Sure.”

He pulled down his shirt and showed a little white circle. The little girl gently moved her shirt down and looked at hers. “Look. It’s in the same place Clarke. We are connected now.”

She chuckled. “That’s nice. Hurt like a bitch though.”

She raised her eyebrows. “That’s a bad word.”

She laughed. “Sorry kiddo.”

She stayed a little and the other children soon joined them. 

Lexa stood back watching and smiling, she noticed Clarke getting tired so she clapped her hands and ushered the children out. 

Clarke smiled sleepily at her. “I need to know what has happened since I have been sleeping Lexa.”

“Ok, But not now.”

“But-“

Lexa cut her off with a kiss. “Not now. Sleep. Rest. I promise I will tell you everything.”

Clarke yawned. “Fine. I love you.”

“I love you too. Now sleep.”


	20. Chapter 20

When Clarke woke next, She looked around the room, for the first time taking note of where she was.

She was in the med bay but a private room. It’s usually used for storage but they had moved everything out. She guessed it was so she could have some privacy. 

She looked up at the vents and smiled when she heard a little noise.

“Red?”

“Hello Clarke?”

She shook her head and smiled lo9ing around the room. 

The door was wide opened and it lead out to the area where all the beds were, where people were treated. It bought back a lot of memories from her childhood as she used to accompany her mother to the med bay all the time. The room was always full of people but as Clarke looked out she had noticed that all the beds were empty. 

The whole room was empty except Lexa.

At first she didn’t notice what the brunette was doing, who she was talking too, she really didn’t take notice of anything at all except what Lexa was wearing.

Lexa was wearing jeans and a jacket.

Clarke’s jacket...

Clarke felt her heart skip a beat and she felt her centre tingle just a bit seeing the brunette in her clothes.

Not a bit. No, That was a lie. 

She was turned on.

Clarke shook her head trying not to think about how much she wanted Lexa out of her clothes. She took a deep breath to calm herself then took notice of what the brunette was doing.

She was talking to Echo. It looked like an important conversation as Lexa was deep in thought. 

Madi was there too. She was hanging off Lexa’s legs. Dancing around her. Jumping and pulling and still Lexa wasn’t fazed. 

She laughed quietly watching the energetic child and the oh so stoic Lexa. 

Lexa even at some stage had picked Madi up and threw her over her shoulder and never stopped talking to Echo.

She was an absolute natural with children.

Madi stopped fidgeting and made herself comfortable over Lexa’s shoulder with her chin in her hands. She then caught sight of Clarke and her eyes lit up.

“Clarke!”

Lexa then turned and smiled at the blonde.

Clarke’s face broke put in a wide smile.

Madi jumped down and ran to the room. “Clarke!” She jumped up on the bed and hugged her.

“Hey Madi. How are you?”

“Ugh.” She slumped back next to the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest. “I’m in trouble.”

“What for?”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“Really? Ok well who are you in trouble with?”

the girl pouted. “Everyone. Well everyone but you but that’s cause you don’t know so you will probably be angry at me too once I tell you.”

Clarke hugged her to her side. “Maybe... But can I tell you a secret?”

Madi turned to her and smiled. “Yeah!”

“I can’t stay out of trouble either.”

The little girl giggled. “Ok. Well. I stole a gun.”

Clarke frowned. Because she knew Madi was a smart kid and she genuinely wanted to understand her motives. “Why?”

The girl frowned. It seems no one has asked her this question before and she was taking her time to answer when she did she looked at Clarke with such seriousness that it made the blonde a little sad that a child feels such a heavy weight on her shoulders. “I need to protect my friends Clarke. I can’t let anyone take them again.”

“Hmm.” She held the girl against her.

Lexa walked in and kissed the blonde on the lips. “Sleep well?”

“Yes.”

“Did Madi tell you what she did?”

“Yes and what is her punishment?”

“She’s not allowed to venture outside with the other children.”

“Hmm. I’m not happy with that punishment. Madi needs to become a second.”

“Chit?”

Madi’s eyes lit up. “Really!”

“Clarke.” Lexa sighed. “That’s a reward she stole-“

“Madi. Give us a minute. You are to sit outside the med bay, if you move you will answer to me.”

“Yes Clarke.” She said hurrying out the room.

Clarke looked up at the vents. “Red?”

“Sha.” She heard the little girls voice.

“Scat kiddo.”

“Sha.”

Lexa took a deep breath. “Clarke. She could have killed someone.”

“Yes But She didn’t do it cause she’s a bad person she did it cause she blames herself for not keeping Red safe. She feels responsible for them. She has a lot of energy that should be channeled towards something productive. Becoming a second would teach her how to defend herself and it would keep her in line.”

Lexa smiled. “Ok. I think she would make a great second to Echo.”

“Good. Now.” She sighed. “I need to be caught up on what I have missed but first I want a shower. Can you get my mother?”

“I can help you.”

“I know.” She said softly. “And you will eventually but this time I need my mom.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Can you get her for me?”

“Of course.” She stood and walked towards the door but paused and walked back quickly and kissed Clarke on the lips. “I won’t be long but Clarke?”

“Yeah.”

“I just want you to know that...I would be respectful-“

Clarke held her hand and smiled. “It’s not about that. I just... I need to see the damage myself. I need to feel my body and how it is going to react with out anyone here.”

“But your mother?”

“Yes. Just my mother.”

“Very well, I’ll get her and organise the Madi situation.”

“Ok. She reminds me a lot of me at that age.”

“Yeah.” 

“Yup. Full of energy. Defiant. Protective. Stubborn just to name a few, my mother and father didn’t know what to do with me either, they kept me busy. It worked.”

Lexa smiled. “I’ll go organise it now.”

“After though Lexa. I want to be caught up and I want to be in my own bed and I want you in that bed with me.”

Lexa blushed. “Do you always say exactly wants on your mind.”

“Lexa. You are wearing my jacket. Believe me.....I’m holding back right now.”

“What-“

“Imagine if I wore yours.”

“Oh..” Lexa smirked. “I see.”

Clarke laughed. “Please go get my mother.”

“Sha.” She held Clarke’s hand. “I want you to recover Clarke. Being informed is not what you need right now.”

“Lexa-“

“Nothing bad is happening. I promise when the time is right I will tell you everything you want to know but right now can you tell me honestly that you would be able to take the stress of leadership.” Clarke looked down at herself, even lifting her arms was a lot of work. She then looked back to Lexa whom took the back of her hand and kissed it. “I would never lie to you Clarke, if there was something of great importance you need to know, would tell you. Right now, everything is fine but you are not.” Clarke looked away embarrassed. She felt Lexa soft hand on her face as the brunette gently turned her head towards her. She lent down and kissed her softly. “It’s ok but I will make sure you can at least be in your old room.”

Clarke smiled with tears in her eyes. “I’m going to get better.”

“I know.”

....................

Clarke sat up on the side of her bed her mother held out her hand. “Now honey, this is going to be uncomfortable. Your woulds have healed and turned to scars so that might feel a bit tight. Especially in you legs.”

“Ok.”

“You need to lean on me.”

“Ok.”

“Clarke this isn’t one of those things where you say ok but don’t actually do it. I need you to-“

“Mom I will.”

“Ok.” Abby grabbed her daughters arm and placed it around her shoulder. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” She took a deep breath and wiggles off the bed. She hissed. “Fuck.”

“Talk to me honey.”

“My legs feel like they have pins and needles.”

“Ok. That’s fine, let’s move around the room slowly.” 

“Mom. I don’t think I can.”

“You can Honey. I’ll be right here we will go slow.”

Clarke lifted her leg which was harder then it sounded. It felt like it was being held down. Once she moved that leg she moved the other. 

For about 10 minutes they moved around the room. 

The pins and needles were gone and now she could feel pinching in her thighs.

“It’s uncomfortable.”

“I know but you will get used to it.”

“Ok. Let’s go to the shower.”

Once in the bathroom. Abby stood behind Clark as she removed her gown.

Clarke’s eyes watered looking at herself in the mirror. She had lost muscle definition and body fat. She was skin and bones. She had a scar on her right shoulder and scars on her thighs. “I look sick.” She said sadly.

Abby held her shoulders and looked at her daughters face in the mirror. “Honey. You were sick..... You flatlined so many times honey that I lost count. We had to feed you though a tube. You got so many infections. You were very sick and severely injured. I still think when I wake up and you will be in that damn bed hooked up to those damn machines.” Abby squeezed her daughters shoulders a little. “You were sick but you are not anymore. Muscle definition and body fat are things that you can get back.”

Clarke nodded. “I look terrible. Lexa-“

“Loves you.” She smiled. “Oh honey she loves you. So. Very. Much. These concerns you have. It’s ok that you have them but you do not ever have to worry about that.”

“Damn, I really wanted to have sex.” She chuckled and wiped her tears.

Abby laughed and turned her daughter around. “That women would wait an entire life time for you. Now come on let’s clean you up. I’ll get someone in here to cut your hair. Will you be ok by yourself.”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

.....................

Abby came out of the med bay, where Lexa was waiting. “How is-“

“She’s fine. It will take time but she’s fine.”

“Ok.” She sighed.

“Where’s Madi?”

“Clarke thought it would be better to have Madi become a second.”

“Doesn’t take long for her to fall back into her leadership role huh?”

“No,” she smiled. “She said she was a lot like Madi?”

“Oh yes.” She chuckled. “Very similar. It’s actually a really good idea. It helped a lot with Clarke. We kept her busy by making her an apprentice. That’s kind of like a second.”

“She was a handful then?”

“Was?”

Lexa grinned. 

................

Lexa found Madi sitting exactly where Clarke told her to. She grinned looking down to the girl. “If only you would listen to me like you listen to Clarke.”

Madi smiled. “She’s scarier.”

Lexa laughed. “Come on let’s go find Echo.”

Echo was loading up her horse with bellamy helping her. He kissed her.

Madi scrunched up her face. “Ewwwwwwwww.” Echo and bellmay turned to them and laughed. “That’s disgusting! Lexa! Echo is trying to suck off bellamys face!”

Lexa chuckled. “It is disgusting isn’t it.”

Bellamy puffed out his chest. “It’s a nice face what can I say.”

Bellamy walked towards Lexa and hugged her. “You ok?”

“ I’m better now that she’s awake.”

“I want to see her but Abby said she was busy.”

“Yes. It’s probably better if you wait till next time.”

“Will do. Well I’m going to go say bye to everyone.”

“Ok.” She smiled

Echo was looking at her. “What is it?”

Lexa grinned and looked at Madi who was patting the horse. “You feel like taking on a second?”

“A second-“ she looked over her shoulder at Madi. “Oh. Lexa she’s skaikru.”

“And?”

“We are from different clans. It’s never been done before.”

“So you will be the first.” She walked up to her friend. “We are all one now and Madi....she means something to me Echo and you are the only one I trust that can teach her.”

Echo looked over her shoulder. “Hey kid? You want to be my second?” Madi’s eyes widened then she screeched and ran at Echo’s legs hugging her tight. “I’ll take that as a yes, go get your things.”

“Yes Echo.” She went to run off but Echo held her shoulder.

“No. It’s fos to you second.”

“Sha fos.”

“Good. Now go.”

Lexa smiled watching her run off. “You will be good for her.”

“I am glad you think so.” Echo laughed. “Oh mother is going to love the affectionate little girl.”

“You will have to let me know how that goes.”

...........

Abby had everything from Clarke’s hospitals room moved to Clarke’s old bedroom.

Lexa had walked in and Clarke was sleeping soundly. 

“Hey.” Clarke smiled opening her eyes.

“Hi.” Lexa said sitting down and running her hands though her hair. “Your hair looks nice.”

“Yeah. Feels good.”

“That’s good.” 

Lexa took off her jacket and climbed in next to the blonde they both were lying on their sides looking at each other. “My body. It’s not the same as it was.”

“In What way?”

“It looks different.”

“Oh. Your scars?”

“No. I have lost weight and muscle.”

“Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Is it not ok?”

“No. I. I’m not as strong.”

“You will get your strength back. Believe me. Anya has been busy coming up with ways to train you.”

“But my weight.”

“You will gain weight again once you can eat properly.” Lexa frowned. “I’m not quite understanding what the issue is here.”

“I guess I just don’t like the way I look right now.”

Lexa ran her finger tips over the blondes cheeks. “You are gorgeous Clarke.”

Clarke smiled and kissed the inside of Lexa’s hand. “I..i want to be a lot better before we...”

“We what?”

Clarke sighed. “Before we make love.”

Lexa frowned again. “Ok.”

Clarke laughed. “You say ok when you don’t understand what I am saying.”

Lexa smiled. “I do understand what you are saying Clarke I just don’t understand why you are saying these things. I’d never pressure you....making love is the furthest thing on my mind right now. I just got you back. I thought I was going to lose you. If you told me you could never...make love to me, I’d still want to be with you.”

“Lexa, that’s so sweet-“

“I’m just. I..understand you don’t like the way you look. I suppose I haven’t really noticed but you will always be beautiful to me Clarke and if it’s time you need then I will give it to you. I’ll give you anything you want. I want to help. I want to help you.”

“You are helping.” She lent forward and kiss her lips gently. “Trust me. You are helping.”

Lexa frowned. “Ok.”

Clarke laughed. “You did it again.”

Lexa smiled. “I apologise. You say I am helping but I haven’t done anything.” She shrugged. 

“How about from now on if you don’t understand something you just ask me.”

Lexa sighed. “Very well I will.” 

“You are helping just by being here with me.”

Lexa smiled. “Good. How would you like to rest? I have asked everyone to come by in a week or two. We can talk then.” Before Clarke could argue Lexa cut her off by kissing her. “I know that showering took a lot out of you. It’s ok to take the time you need and besides Madi went to Polis with Echo, Echo always gives the updates on Polis. She will be back in a week or two.”

Clarke yawned and closed her eyes. “Ok.”

“Clarke?” Lexa whispered. “Please don’t leave me.”

Clarke opened her eyes and looked into green ones she loved so much, green eyes that where full of tears. Clarke wiped away the few that dropped. “I would never ever leave you volunteerily. Not again Lexa.”

The brunette sighed in relief. “Good. That day when I arrived at camp. There was a moment when I thought you had left.”

Clarke shook her head. “No. I’m trying-“

“I know.” She said softly. “I know.” She kissed her. “Sleep.”

“Mmkay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update people. Hope it was worth it.


End file.
